7 Days of Love
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Si juntásemos verano, un Byakuya estresado y siete días de vacaciones para el noble en Karakura cortesía de Rukia, ¿qué resultaría? Clarísimo, un desastre. Byakuya podría mostrar un lado desconocido, e Ichigo darse cuenta de un par de cosas. En fín. IxR
1. A Robot in the Human World

Yuuri no Mαi ENTERTAIMENT & PRODUCTIONS presents…

**» 7 Dαys of Lovε «**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notillas de la Mai**: ò.o Gente, lo siento. No PUEDO terminar "Por Amor al Arte", la idea no me deja contenta y por más retoques que le hago, ahí está, tirada llorando porque no puede ver la luz (tiene una madre muy mala…). Así que la cambiaré un par de veces más a ver si resulta y si no, pues será… pero de esta semana no pasa, lo juro ;x;

Por mientras les traigo… NUEVO FIC!!! Para que no se queden sin nada que leer. Es una idea que… bueno, no tenía que ser así, pero terminó seduciéndome y… a ver si les gusta. Va más o menos en el mismo estilo de "Por Amor al Arte" (es decir, tonteo puro). Suavecito, con risas, malas palabras y romances turbios, muajaja xd. Es todo un desafío para mí, porque… aparecerá Byakuya! y mucho. Más bien es como el prota, y jamás me había metido con él en un fic. Así que tendremos la oportunidad de conocer los más oscuros pensamientos del noble capitán de la Sexta, de primera fuente.

Joder, que tétrico sonó eso, juju.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach pertenece a Kubo-sensei. Y a la hora que Byakuya me pille, me mata…

Va un dos por uno hoy, por ser el primero y por ser tan morosa con el público. Enjoy it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_PROLOGO_

Corría un buen día de verano en Soul Society. Soleado, alegre, con pajaritos… la dicha se respiraba en el ambiente y el aire estaba cargado de sol y risas. Todo el mundo parecía de buen humor esa mañana…

MENOS Kuchiki Rukia.

Joder¿Qué coño hacía ella ahí, encerrada en una tonta oficina llenando montañas de papeles de almas que jamás llegaría a conocer? Ah, sí… todo era culpa del tonto Renji. Como él tenía trabajo shinigamesco en terreno, no podía estar en la oficina. Y ella tenía que hacer SU trabajo. Y no, no podía negarse.

Porque se lo había pedido _muy_ amablemente su honorable hermano, Kuchiki Byakuya.

_**Flashback.**_

Rukia entró sigilosa en el despacho de su nii-sama. La había mandado llamar con Ukitake-Taicho, y eso la había sorprendido. ¿Cuándo Byakuya quería ver a su hermana¿En qué ciclo lunar estamos?

—¿Nii-sama? —preguntó tímida, luego de hacer una digna reverencia en forma de saludo.

Byakuya asintió con cara de nada. Vamos, como siempre. Y le indicó que tomara asiento.

Rukia obedeció.

La voz profunda del hombre la hizo levantar la cabeza.

—Te he llamado porque necesito tu ayuda, Rukia.

Eso terminó de sorprenderla.

—Usted dirá para que soy buena…

—Verás… —apoyó los codos en la mesa y reposó la barbilla en ambas manos juntas. Usualmente esa posición le ayudaba a intimidar a sus súbditos, pero obviamente, Rukia era caso aparte. —Quiero que me ayudes con el papeleo —fue todo lo que le dijo.

La shinigami abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Era…_eso_? D-digo… ¿Y Renji?

—Lo he enviado a una misión especial. Ahora mismo debe andar por el Distrito 69 del Rukongai.

—Ah… lo ha mandado a arriesgar el culo y el ha ido feliz porque se libraría de esto¿no?

—Exactamente, Rukia. Tan perspicaz como siempre.

Rukia sopesó sus opciones durante dos segundos. Aunque realmente no tenía muchas alternativas…

—Pues… No me corresponde ayudarlo, nii-sama. Yo también tengo trabajo en mi escuadrón…

—Ukitake me ha informado que tienes el día libre. Y que puedo disponer de ti.

"_Ukitake $·#&!8… mecagoentodoooooooo… Y yo que quería disfrutar el díaaa… TT"_

—P-Pero…

—No hay pero. Eres una Kuchiki, yo soy el cabecilla del Clan y eso me hace tu superior directo. Me _ayudarás_ con el papeleo, Rukia. Y punto.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Oh, sí. Se lo había pedido MUY amablemente.

Y ahí estaba ella, rellenando papeles y juntándolos en torres, separados de los que aún había que llenar. Mirar esas torres eran la decepción misma… la del trabajo hecho era ínfima, comparada con la del trabajo por hacer. Sin duda se echaría el día en esa oficina aburrida.

Si al menos su hermano tuviera el don de la palabra… podrían sostener una conversación entretenida y amenizar el día.

Rukia no estaba acostumbrada a estar en silencio, menos aún cuando ha compartido tanto con Ichigo, retándose verbalmente cada cinco segundos…

Su mente se desvió del trabajo cuando pensó en Ichigo.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ese baka ahora? De seguro está en el instituto, mirando burros verdes y no poniendo atención. O peleando con Ishida, o sacándose de encima a Keigo. Conversando alegremente con Tatsuki y escapando de los raros aperitivos de Orihime. Bueno, como sea, el muy cabrón estaría de puta madre, entretenido hasta las orejas.

Y ella pelándoselas ahí… Mundo cruel.

Pegó un suspiro loco, y su mirada abandonó los papeles y se concentró en otro punto.

Su querido (Grrr) hermano Byakuya.

No tenía mucho sentido preguntarse qué estaría pasando por la mente del frío e impenetrable cabecilla de su clan en momentos como aquel, simplemente debe estar concentradísimo en lo suyo, feliz de haber esclavizado a su hermana pequeña en la misma tortura en la que él estaba metido. De pronto, ese pensamiento rodó por todos los recovecos de la cabeza de Rukia…

…Y le entregó una información que, si había procesado correctamente…

¿Sería ésta la manera de hacer travesuras de su hermano Byakuya?

Esclavizar a sus inferiores para que le quiten de encima la mitad del trabajo y así terminar más temprano y poder ir a tirarse las bolas a su lujosa mansión… Sí, puede que en la mente de Byakuya eso suene entretenido.

…

Estaba tan hastiada que se estaba poniendo espesa, y el humor negro se estaba apoderando de ella.

Byakuya jamás haría algo divertido por placer… era una máquina de llenar papeleo en estos momentos. Y fuera de la oficina era un robot con dos frases pre-programadas:

TE-MATARÉ-SER-INFERIOR… - BANKAI, SENBONZAKURA KAYEG… KAGESH… KASHE…

_ERROR DE LECTURA…_

No se acordaba del nombre del bankai de Senbonzakura… Bah, da lo mismo.

Byakuya era un robot y punto.

—¿Has terminado ya con tu parte, Rukia? —preguntó el Capitán de la Sexta, cuando vio a su pequeña rehén contemplando las mariposas.

—Errr… Noooo, bueno…

—Pues ¿qué esperas? —soltó, con su tono frío patentado.

—Ya voy, nii-sama.

Había pensado muy ligero de su hermano, y se había ido por las ramas.

Byakuya JAMÁS haría algo entretenido.

"_Yo creo que ni siquiera sabe lo que son las vacaciones, con lo trabajólico-guerrero súper-espectacular que es…"_

Y de pronto…

"_Ooooh… Una idea en mi cabeza"._

—Nii-sama… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—… Adelante.

Rukia tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar. Sonrió, traviesa.

— ¿Alguna vez usted ha pensado en tomarse unos días de vacaciones?

La mirada dura de él la traspaso unos segundos. "Explica el estúpido pensamiento que me has expuesto".

—Un capitán de escuadrón también tiene derecho a descansar…

—Pero no el Jefe del Clan Kuchiki.

— ¿Por qué no? …Tiene miles de sirvientes que pueden hacer su trabajo… ¿Por qué Renji no va a poder reemplazarle alguna vez? Que de algo le sirva ser Teniente…

—…

—Así despejaría su mente y podría manejarlo todo con la cabeza más fría después…

Cuando frialdad es algo que le sobra a Kuchiki Byakuya…

Pero él, de todos modos pareció pensar la idea. Es más, giró su silla para poder establecer una conversación como dios manda con su hermana.

"_Insisto¿en qué ciclo lunar estamos?"_

—Lamentablemente, Rukia, no existe un lugar en este mundo donde se puedan tomar vacaciones. Conozco por fuerza todo el Seireitei, y no hay muchos centros turísticos que digamos.

—Lo sé. Pero, si le agrada la idea… ¿Dejaría esa misión en mis manos?

—…

—Conozco un lugar perfecto donde vacacionar, nii-sama.

Byakuya volvió a poner cara de nada. En realidad siempre la lleva puesta, pero ahora, la dura mirada perdida en algún punto del techo dio a entender a Rukia que estaba pensando. Sopesando su idea con pros y contras.

Medio minuto después…

—Bien, Rukia. Lo dejo todo en tus manos.

La aludida sonrió, complacida. Iba a enseñarle un par de cosas verdaderamente entretenidas a su hermano…

—Pero primero termina el papeleo que te he dado.

…

Mundo cruel…

—Sí, nii-sama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7****DAYS OF LOVE **

D A Y 1.- A r o в o т i n т н e н u m α n w o r l d

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En aquel extraño día, todo pareció dar vueltas en el Seireitei.

Así de la nada, ocurrió algo inesperado que jamás creyeron sucedería. Y como era tan impensado, nunca se previeron medidas alternativas por si se daba el caso.

Pero aquella mañana, Kuchiki Byakuya anunciaba que se iba de vacaciones por una semana, y ahora sus subordinados eran comandados por el _Capitán Subrogante_ Abarai Renji, quién no tenía mucha idea de que demonios era ser capitán, y lo habían puesto ahí sin ningún tipo de aviso…

Bueno, UNO solo le dieron.

"_Quiero todo tal como lo dejé a mi regreso, Renji. O tu cabeza rodará por todas las calles de Soul Society"._

Una petición muy amable de su Capitán Original, sin duda.

Ahora, el pelirrojo se encontraba en los prados del patio trasero del Sexto Escuadrón, escoltando a Byakuya y a Rukia hacia _el lugar_.

—Cuando usted mande, Capitán. —dijo Renji, sin perder en ningún momento los papeles con su superior. Él no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lo había hecho Rukia para convencer a su hermano de semejante experiencia, pero ya que estaba hecho, él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de mirarlo todo desde el puesto de gloria por una semanita.

—Tengo instrucciones para ti, Renji. —dijo Kuchiki-taicho, antes de darle la señal. —Tienes prohibida la visita al Mundo Humano cuando yo no esté. No quiero que me lleves problemas mientras yo esté de vacaciones, y no quiero que descuides el Escuadrón en ningún momento. Si te he puesto a ti en el lugar de mando, es porque algún grado de confianza te tengo. No la destruyas.

—Como ust —¿CÓMO ESTABA ESO DE QUE NO PODÍA IR AL MUNDO HUMANO? —ed mande, Taicho.

—Bien. Ahora, abre la puerta.

—Vendré a visitarte cuando pueda, Renji. —se despidió Rukia. —Para ver qué tal tu salud mental.

—Cuídate, enana. Y cuídalo.

Después, tanto Capitán como Teniente hundieron sus zanpakutou en lo que parecía ser nada. Pero una puerta surgió en medio, primero abriéndose hacia arriba y luego dejando ver otra, que se corrió hacia el lado.

— ¡Nos vemos en una semana!

Y ambos Kuchiki cruzaron el portal.

No fue más de un minuto lo que estuvieron entre dimensiones…

Y para cuando Byakuya abrió los ojos, todo lo que vio fue frondosidad, verde y naturaleza.

—Bien, nii-sama… Esto es Karakura. Te lo presento.

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

El primer lugar que visitaron fue la Tienda de Urahara. Ninguno de los dos podía andarse paseando con ropas de shinigami y sin que nadie los viera, así que el tendero, demostrando su sorpresa de ver al famoso capitán del Seireitei en el Mundo Humano y éste, diciendo que estaba en una misión secreta, les entregó a ambos un gigai de la más alta tecnología.

—Para que se sientan cómodos. —había dicho él.

Lo cierto es que Byakuya aún no se acostumbraba a la sensación de tener el alma encerrada en una de esas cosas. Iban de camino hacia algún lado y él todo lo que hacia era trastabillar una y otra vez.

—Ya se acostumbrará, nii-sama —susurró Rukia.

—No sé cómo has hecho para poder andar con… esta cosa todo este tiempo.

—Como le digo, es costumbre. El tiempo hace la práctica.

—Mmmmh… —Él no era de hablar demasiado, pero la pregunta era absolutamente necesaria. —¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

Rukia se situó delante de él unos momentos, en un acto semi-infantil.

—A la parte entretenida de este pueblo —contestó. Y retomó su lugar junto al noble.

Siguieron caminando un rato, en silencio.

Ciertamente, Byakuya no hablaba demasiado, pero su cabeza funcionaba todo el tiempo, a mil por hora. Y se estaba preguntando qué cosa podría haber en este pueblo que hacía tan feliz a su hermana…

La evidente respuesta le hizo generar un mohín de disgusto. Kurosaki Ichigo, eso era lo que tenía Karakura que tanto gustaba a Rukia. Ese muchachito tosco y altanero… ¿Qué le vería ella? Porque si bien que él sepa, no eran mas que amigos (y a la hora que Rukia le esté contando lo contrario se suicida), se notaba a distancia que el chico de pelo naranja mataba por la shinigami. Y ella, lo mismo por él. Hasta alguien como Byakuya se daba cuenta de esas obviedades de la vida. Pero volviendo al punto inicial del asunto¿Qué bondades vería su hermana en alguien como Ichigo?

"_Si es malhablado, grosero, confianzudo, violento, arrebatado…"_

Pero tiene reiatsu para dar y regalar.

Si tiene poder, no es _tan_ poca cosa a sus ojos. Y después de haberse peleado con toda Soul Society el solito, también era evidente que tenía un coraje y una determinación que asustaban. Respeto no iba a tenerle jamás, pero la cuestión es mutua.

El muchachito no le agradaba en nada, pero como no lo tiene cerca nunca, no hay manera de que contamine su aire. Y eso le tranquiliza.

—Hemos llegado, nii-sama. —anunció Rukia.

Y el noble salió de su ensimismamiento.

Habían estado caminando por una callecita graciosa sin haberse dado él cuenta. Y ahora estaban parados delante de un edificio blanco que parecía pegado a una casa bien parecida y de aspecto amplio.

Rukia abrió la reja y le obligó a seguirla. Byakuya había notado un cartelito en el edificio blanco que rezaba "Clínica Kurosaki", y ya no sentía tantas ganas de estar ahí.

Ni de haber dejado todo este absurdo asunto en manos de su hermana.

La chica golpeó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos…

"_¿A dónde rayos me has traído, Rukia?"_

…Y en el acto, un chico de pelo naranja alborotado le abrió. Y se les quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué… QUÉ RAYOS HACE BYAKUYA AQUÍ, RUKIA?

— ¿Ésas son tus maneras de saludar, Ichigo?

—N-No, pero coño… al menos avisa… Menuda sorpresita…

—A mí tampoco me hace un ápice de gracia verte el rostro, Kurosaki. —el aludido sólo gruñó algo que no se entendió ni él.

— ¿Y qué trae a tu honorable hermano por aquí? —se dirigió a la shinigami bajita ignorando olímpicamente a su acompañante.

— ¿Pretendes que te cuente todo aquí, en el antejardín?

OK. Mensaje subliminal captado.

—Joder… pasen.

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

—De modo que Byakuya anda de vacaciones…

El noble tuvo que reprimir las ganas de cortarle la cabeza a aquel humano insolente. ¿Cuál era su maldita manía? No le había dado nunca nada de confianza, así que para él era Kuchiki-taicho… Pero Ichigo parecía no entenderlo.

Más bien, parecía reacio a cualquier muestra de respeto a su prójimo.

—Ajám —siguió la conversación Rukia, ajena a los dolores de cabeza de Byakuya. —Decidí traerlo a Karakura para que conozca algo que no sean almas y campos de batalla…

—Oh, genial. ¿Y dónde se van a quedar?

—Aquí, por supuesto.

—Ah, me lo supon… ¡¿AQUÍ?!

—Claro. ¿Crees que habrá algún problema, Kurosaki-kun? —atacó ella, con su tonito desesperante.

—¡P-por supuesto que habrá problemas, Rukia¡Esto no es un hotel, sabes! Y si al menos hubieras avisado…

—¡¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!! Rukia-chiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaan, has regresado…

Y haciendo acto de presencia, Kurosaki Isshin se apresuró en tomar en volandas a su adorada y extrañada tercera hija, apretándola mucho y gritándole en el oído que tanto él como Ichigo estaban echándola mucho de menos.

—¡Y Karin y Yuzu no paran de preguntar cuando regresabas… RUKIAAAAAAAAA…!!

—Oooh, Kurosaki-san. Yo también les extrañaba mucho… Sobre todo a usted. —Rukia patera mode ON —Mire, le presento a mi hermano Byakuya.

—Tantísimo gusto —Isshin extendió la mano al capitán, quién de mala gana aceptó, a una mirada asesina de su hermana.

—Mi hermano viene de… un lugar muuuuuuuy lejano, y ahora esta de vacaciones. Me preguntaba si usted podría permitir…

—¡OOOOH, NI SE HABLE! —gritó el Patriarca de los Kurosaki, eufórico. —¡La familia de Rukia-chan es bienvenidísima en nuestro humilde hogar!

—Gracias… —dijo Rukia, en un tono de profundo agradecimiento para Isshin y con una sonrisa irónica y triunfante para Ichigo. —¿**Ningún** problema entonces?

—En absoluto.

Y por primera vez, Byakuya se sintió ignorado. Nunca nadie había hecho algo que le involucrara directamente sin preguntarle.

Cuando estuviera a solas con Rukia le reprocharía un par de cosas que no estaban funcionando bien ahí, para su gusto.

—¿Y dónde se supone que va a dormir Byakuya, papá? —preguntó Ichigo, temeroso y casi seguro de la respuesta.

—Es evidente¿no¡¡En tu cuarto!!

Alerta.

—Bien, ya me lo temía. ¿Y donde dormiré yo?

—Oh, Ichigo… ¿No puedes compartir la habitación con el hermano de Rukia-chan?

—Ya… ¿Y quieres que compartamos la misma cama también?

—No te _pases_ de listo, Kurosaki Ichigo. —fue la única frase que Byakuya pudo formular en su defensa.

Rukia se moría de ganas de reírse a gusto. Si esto no era entretenido para su hermano, entonces no lo era nada. ¡Las extravagancias de Isshin no tenían fin alguno!

—Ichigo, elige: o duermes en el sillón o en el saco de dormir junto a Byakuya-san.

—No abandonaré mi pieza ni aunque me pagues. No, mejor dicho: Ni aunque NO me pagues…

—Bien, está decidido. Compartirás habitación con el hermano de Rukia-chan. —cara abatida por parte del colorín. — ¡Hombre, vamos! Solo será por…

—Una semanita —apuntó Rukia, inocente.

— ¡Una semanita! —repitió Isshin, feliz. — ¿Qué te cuesta?

—Mi dignidad.

—Y mi honor —dijo Byakuya en voz bajita. Nadie lo oyó.

—Naaaaaaaaaaah… Algo me dice que ustedes dos se llevaran MUUUUUUUUUUY bien.

Y asunto zanjado.

— ¿En qué mundo rosa vive este hombre, Rukia? —cuestionó el noble. —Y quiero que me expliques dos o tres cosas sobre estas "vacaciones" que no estaban planeadas.

Y sin mediar más palabras, sacó a su hermana al jardín trasero de la casa para hablar con privacidad.

Y en lo que duró su conversación, llegó la noche.

— ¿Qué tanto hablarán los hermanitos allá afuera? —preguntó Isshin con sonsonete.

—No lo sé… —murmuró Ichigo, preocupado. —Pero si mis cálculos no fallan, Rukia no debiera salir viva de ésta. Te lo aseguro.

_**·: Chapter One: FINISHED:·**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sí, ni yo misma sé bien qué es lo que acabo de crear.

¿Reviews? nnU Por piedaaaaaaaaaad… xD

¡Nos vemos en la próxima! Y no abandonen, que esto promete ser MUY bueno. ¡Se los digo yo, que lo escribo! Byakuya puede experimentar unos cambios muy… _drásticos_… viviendo con la familia Kurosaki. Y puede descubrir sentimientos muy…_oscuros_… cuando vea el modo en que su querida hermana Rukia se lleva con el odioso Ichigo. ¡A no perdérselo!

Si reviewean, juro que el último capítulo de "Por Amor al Arte" estará online el jueves sin falta o o7

¿No les parece tentador? xD


	2. Breaking into the Probability Changes

_T_h**e** R**e**_v_**ie**w _C_**o**r_n_**e**r ò0o

_**flowerspring**_, Lamento la espera, ojala reaparezcas y te guste este chap! Gracias por tu review!, _**H!kRu**_, Ojala cumplas eso de "seguidora" xD, nos vemos!, _**hermy89**_, Estas cosas ridículas sólo se me ocurren a mí xD, gracias por leer!, _**Tania14**_, Jeje, si se portan bien puedo hacer un chap especial sobre lo de la 6ta. División, que tampoco tiene pérdida xD pobre Renji…, _**Lilith Hastelin**_, Fan de Byakuya? pues sí, ya es hora de que alguien haga sufrir un poco a este duro noble xD. ¿Por amor al Arte? la, la, la… _**Annai**_, No pares de reír! grax por tu revi!, _**Kyoko-chan**_, veremos si Bya-kun quiere volver a "vacacionar" en su vida después de esto..., _**Alecita122**_, gracias por tu sugerencia… Alegorías yaoiescas? Me gusta más el impacto het que producen estos tres, pero NO por separado, no sé si me entiendes…, _**Andrea**_, "Por amor al Arte"? la, la, la… _**Ireth I. Nainieum**_, Aprecio tu comentario y tu opinión, pero mucho más raro se me haría que Rukia tuviera el descaro de tratar a Byakuya de tú… eso queda a preferencia de cada uno. Gracias por tu rewie!, _**Itzia-Hime**_, Ni lo dudes… el que mejor lo pasará va a ser Bya-kun XD seh, seh…, _**Yen-sugoi**_, Siento la demora…, _**caroone**_, Otra que me reta por no terminar PAAA (sigla trucha de "Por amor al Arte") -.-U, _**Hikr! €vns**_¿Soy seka? XD me mataste!! Muchas gracias por tu rewie!, _**Shirley**_ (muy breve ella… xD), _**Kira-sama**_ (también alguien muy precisa… xDDD), _**Yoko-emi**_, Siiiiiii, ya va PAAA, no me pegue… Muchísimas gracias por lo de gran escritora, pero soy un desastre para los personajes… x3, _**Zanaffer**_, espero verte otra vez por aquí, eh?, _**Ankoku**_ _**Okashi**_, tranqui, que no paro ni de coña xD, _**Angel**_ _**Kirei**_, CHULIIII!! Chantajeo porque es justo, tú también lo hiciste. Te tuve que soltar el final de 'Llórame' para que me perdones lo del Boomerang ¬¬ ¡Te adoro! xD, **_Brune_**, gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos xD... cómo le gusta a la gente el desastre... y **_mond_**, Bueno... de que sigue, sigue. Ojala que sea de tu agrado xD.

YAY! muchos rewies!! owo

**Notillas de la Mai:** Debo confesar que me sorprendió de una manera muy agradable tanto comentario positivo. Tenía un pelín de susto de que las cabras se me hayan oído definitivamente pal monte y que la idea no sentara bien, después de todo, Byakuya será destruido al final de este fanfic xD y nada será como antes, todos lo veremos con otros ojos… ay no sé 6º-º Yo solo agradezco muy de corazón sus comentarios!

Lamento haber tardado con la actualización, pero entre que tengo flojera, tengo visitas, tengo salidas exótikas, reuniones con mi foro y cosas así, se me va el tiempo. Gomen -.-U

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez y empleo de la jerga del coa por parte de dos personajillos del capitulo XD.

**Disclaimer:** _/Kubo Tite al habla: Bleach es mío, no de ella ¬¬. ¿Quién le dio permiso?/_ Ay gomen… Pero ¿Qué mejor prueba de que no me pertenece nada? El mismo tío Kubo lo dijo ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7 DA****YS OF LOVE**

D A Y 2.- B r e α к i n g i n т o т н e ρ r o в α в i l i т y c н α n g e s

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuchiki Byakuya no era una persona muy expresiva que digamos. Su rostro, siempre detenido en una mueca de frialdad insuperable, no se moldeaba a las reacciones de su mente; él todo lo pensaba y lo analizaba, pero no lo demostraba.

De modo que se puede considerar un gran logro el hecho de que haya _**levantado una ceja**_, de puro asombro y sentimiento circunstancial, cuando sus pies atravesaron la alcoba del odioso Kurosaki Ichigo. _Su_ alcoba también, a partir de hoy y hasta dentro de una semana.

No era un panorama para nada motivador.

—Bueno, señor don Byakuya… aquí dormirá usted, si le place. —fue la bienvenida que el shinigami colorín le dio al capitán de la sexta, claramente tocándole los cojones.

—Insisto, no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, humano.

—Joder, que lo dije con todo el respeto del mundo…

Y hasta ahí le duro el respeto. Y la paciencia del otro…

—Como quieras, Kurosaki. Ahora te exijo que me enseñes dónde esta mi baño privado.

Ichigo levantó una ceja también, incrédulo. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la patudez de este pijo?

—Sepa usted, Señor Don Byakuya, que su honorable hermana lo ha traído aquí sin el más previo aviso… pues si usted hubiera programado sus vacaciones con una antelación de, al menos, cinco años, le hubiéramos construido una suite privada sólo para…

El ruido seco de la puerta cerrándose de golpe indicó al chico que, para su mal, estaba hablando solo.

—Y con lo que me esmero en ser decente con este idiota… —murmuró, mientras extendía el saco de dormir cerca de la cama.

CORRECCIÓN.

Acomodaría su saco lo más lejos posible de Byakuya. Por si las moscas.

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

Rukia estaba de pie junto a las escaleras, del lado del segundo piso. No pudo contener un pequeño amago de risa cuando vio a su hermano salir todo airado del cuarto de Ichigo. Le indicó con un gesto dónde se encontraba el baño, pues sabía que lo buscaría para acicalarse como es debido antes de ir a dormir.

Y en el intertanto, no le pareció mala idea ir a hacerle una visita breve a su mañoso amiguito colorín.

Caminó el escaso espacio hasta la puerta de su habitación y ni se molestó en golpear. Simplemente abrió, y en el acto una polera llegó volando hasta ella, posándosele en la cabeza y tapándole la vista.

— ¡Menudo recibimiento! —exclamó.

Ichigo estaba desvistiéndose para dormir. Llevaba sólo los boxers negros puestos pues acababa de quitarse la camiseta.

— ¿Hasta cuándo te digo que llames antes de entrar, enana fisgona?

—Por dios, no hay nada allí que ya no haya visto —indicó ella, apuntando a sus pectorales. — ¿O no te has dado cuenta de que enseñas toda tu carnicería cuando peleas, y el viento te vuela el traje de shinigami?

—B-bueno, no es excusa… ¡Violas mi intimidad!

Rukia no le dio importancia al asunto, y se sentó en la cama, como siempre.

— ¿Qué tal lo estás llevando con mi hermano? —preguntó, para hacer conversa.

Ichigo sólo se dio con la palma en la frente, en señal de "Mejor ni hubieras preguntado".

—Es… casi como tener a una estrella de cine en mi casa —dijo, sarcasmo mode ON. — ¡Si hasta me exigió un baño privado!

Rukia hizo como que le pareció gracioso, pero mutó inmediatamente a un estado más serio, lo cual obviamente, encendió la alarma interna del colorín.

—En realidad… Ichigo, quiero pedirte un favor.

El aludido alzó una ceja.

—Mi hermano jamás ha interactuado con humanos… y bueno, ya sabes que viene de una casa noble muy acomodada y de mucha reputación en Soul Society, así que está acostumbrado al lujo y al respeto. —Ichigo seguía sin entender cuál era el punto de Rukia. —La cosa es que… tómalo como un favor de amigos. No le pongas la pista muy pesada¿sí? Yo sé que eres corto de genio, pero si lo traje aquí es porque quiero que, precisamente, conozca cosas que no ve de cotidiano, y relaje su mente de la eterna presión de ser Capitán de Escuadrón. ¿Lo harías por mí?

Luego de esa impresionante muestra de hermandad y fraternidad de Rukia hacia su hermano adoptivo, Ichigo no pudo más que sacarse el sombrero.

Recordó brevemente ciertas conversaciones con la shinigami bajita donde le explicaba que ella no tenía familia, y que quién la adopto había pasado más de cuarenta años sin preocuparse de ella.

Ahora, luego de la rebelión de Aizen, Byakuya casi sacrifica su vida por salvarla. ¿Y tanto habían cambiado las cosas como para que Rukia dé esta muestra de preocupación hacia él?

Había aprendido a tener familia mucho más rápido de lo que él demoró en acostumbrarse a tener una a medias.

—Te lo prometo, Rukia. Me portare bien AÚN CUANDO tu hermano sea un jodido pijo excéntrico. Y eso porque me caes bien¿eh?

Esa respuesta hizo sonreír a la morena.

…

Y justo en el momento más mágico de toda la conversación, apareció el susodicho, enfundado en una bata de seda blanca, listo para meterse a la cama.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Rukia? —inquirió, pasando su vista de la cara de boba de su hermana a la facha seminudista de Ichigo. —Estás en territorio de hombres. No creo que sea correcto que Kurosaki te reciba en sus aposentos… así. —puntualizó, indicando la ropa interior del shinigami.

—Tranquilo Byakuya, que con Rukia nos tenemos confianza. Además no me atrevería a tocarle un solo pelo a tu hermanita… —insinuó éste, olvidándose de toda la maravilla que le había prometido a Rukia.

Ella tan solo suspiró. ¿Qué más se puede esperar de un baka TAN baka como él?

—Ya me voy, sólo venía a ver si había quedado bien acomodado. —dijo, haciéndole una reverencia. —Buenas noches, nii-sama.

Cerró la puerta, y Byakuya inició su ritual de sueño. Se quitó los kenseikaan y se metió a la cama, tapado hasta la cintura.

—Ya puedes apagar la luz, Kurosaki.

Y él, obediente, la apagó. Aún cuando se escoñara en media pieza de camino a su saco de dormir.

—Buenas noches, Byakuya.

—Buenas noches, Kurosaki.

Y así, en medio de esta inusual paz, el último ruido de la casa se apagó.

—Espero que sea cierto que no tocas a Rukia. De otro modo, te descuartizare con mi bankai —fue la dulce despedida de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ichigo se acurrucó un poco más en el saco, aunque estaba seguro de que el escalofrío que lo había recorrido no había sido por falta de temperatura.

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

—¡¡¡BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIA… ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!!!

_-Plaf!-_

— ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…! —el pelirrojo podría haber sido confundido en aquel instante con un acordeón.

Él, perfectamente instalado detrás de la puerta del cuarto, a "buen recaudo" de posibles ideas maquiavélicas nocturnas de su compañero de habitación, había sido _arrugado_ por su padre cuando, con su usual fuerza, abrió de golpe la puerta.

¿Y creen que a Isshin le importó?

Maní.

—Ooooooh, veo que he logrado sorprenderte hoy, Ichigo… —incapaz de proferir garabato alguno, dejó que su padre siguiese hablando. —Hijo mío, me decepcionas. Creí que ya te había enseñado todo sobre el arte de la sorpresa…

—J… Jod-dete, viej-jo de mier… da…

El patriarca de los Kurosaki miró entonces hacia la cama de su retoño, que tendría que estar ocupada por Byakuya. Pero no lo estaba.

— ¿Y nuestro invitado? —preguntó.

—Ni idea, debe haber ido al baño… ¡no sé, apenas puedo preocuparme de MI integridad!

— ¡Pues MAL HECHO! —agarró al convaleciente muchacho y lo arrojó escaleras abajo. —¡Deberías preocuparte de Byakuya-san¿Qué dirá Rukia-chan cuando vea que nadie atiende a su hermano como es debido? Eh? Eh? —dijo, melodramáticamente.

— ¡Eso también te incluye a ti! —contraatacó Ichigo. — ¡También podrías atenderlo¿O crees que soy su niñera…?

—Bueno, yoooo… —pose inocente, carita tierna. Un trauma, en la figura de Isshin. —Tengo trabajo en la clínica. ¡Nos vemos, hijín!

Y desapareció. Literalmente.

—Me cago en mi suerte.

Y ahí, tirado en el suelo con el culo parado y la cabeza vuelta del revés lo encontró Rukia, que venía saliendo de la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas.

— ¿Para qué decirte buen día si ya lo empezaste mal, cierto? —dijo, rascándose la cabeza y despeinándose en el proceso.

—Absolutamente.

—Bueno… ¿has visto a nii-sama?

—Justamente —puesto de pie, cabeza en su lugar —iba a buscarlo.

Y allá fueron a la cocina, al baño, al patio, a todos los lugares donde Byakuya podría estar… pero NO. No estaba, simplemente.

En el comedor, Yuzu y Karin desayunaban con calma.

— ¡Buenos dias, Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan! —saludó la primera, yendo a servir dos tazas más.

—Buen día Yuzu... ¿de casualidad has visto a nii-sama?

—Oh, sí… Byakuya-sama fue muy amable conmigo esta mañana, cuando le serví desayuno —contestó la pequeña rubia.

— ¿Por qué diablos no avisaron que venía un sujeto como aquél? —a Karin no le había hecho mucha gracia encontrarse a un extraño en la casa por la mañana. —Por la mañana lo choqué sin querer y, creyendo que era un ladrón, le dije cuatro cosas. Él sólo murmuró algo de que "la cosa viene del hermano", y algo con el apellido Kuchiki… Y capté por dónde venía la cosa…

Ichigo miró a Rukia con cara de "Te dije que seria un problema".

— ¡No digas eso, Karin-chan! —le reprendió Yuzu, **sonrojada**. Sí, sonrojada. Como las niñitas ridículas de los shoujos. —Byakuya-sama es muy amable… alabó mi comida, y me dijo que iría donde un tal Señor Urahara a resolver un asunto… —¿Era idea de los presentes, o Yuzu tenia _corazoncitos_ en los ojos?

—Yuzu… ¿estas bien?

—… … … Eh¡Oh, si Rukia-chan! Ya te sirvo el café…

Y se fue CANTANDO a la cocina.

—Aaaah, Byakuya-sama…

…

—Que ALGUIEN me explique quién es ella y qué hizo con Yuzu —fue lo único que exigió Ichigo.

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

Luego de TAN traumática experiencia sensorial con las fantasías de la pequeña Kurosaki, ambos shinigamis enfilaron hacia lo de Urahara. A Rukia no le gustaba nada eso de que su nii-sama ande solo por Karakura, si ni lo conoce.

—Tan solo fuimos una vez, y ya se siente independiente. Será irresponsable… —farfullaba entre dientes, furiosa.

—Hey, que Byakuya no es ningún mocoso. Se las arreglará si tiene dificultades… —Ichigo no apoyaba mucho la aprensión de la morena. En realidad estaba teniendo fe en el capi de la Sexta porque es buena gente no más…

—No lo sé, él nunca ha venido aquí más que para llevarme a la fuerza.

—Bueno, bien que llegó solito a raptarte ¬¬

—Porque siguió mi energía espiritual…

—Hará lo mismo con Urahara entonces…

Se detuvieron un momento. Más bien, Rukia se detuvo e Ichigo la siguió.

—No seas tonta, enana. Si algo le hubiera pasado a tu hermano ya lo sabríamos. ¿No?

—Tienes razón —concedió ella, con una media sonrisa que Ichigo contestó… torpemente y a lo bestia, nervioso, mirando hacia abajo… pero la contestó. —Mi hermano está bien, las malas noticias siempre llegan volando…

Y en ese momento, a lo lejos…

Se escuchó a una niña gritar.

—Ay —fue todo lo que los shinigamis dijeron.

Tal vez las cosas no estaban TAN bien.

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

Kuchiki Byakuya caminaba.

Hasta ahí todo normal.

Caminaba con cierta torpeza, es cierto. Pero por eso iba a ver a Urahara.

Estaba seguro de que su gigai no funcionaba correctamente.

De vez en cuando tropezaba… pero eso es arreglable.

Cuando tenga su gigai en buen estado no tropezará nunca más.

Pero por ahora, tenía que concentrarse.

No recordaba con exactitud el rumbo que tomó Rukia esa vez para llevarlo hacia el recinto del tendero loco, pero confiaba ciegamente en su instinto. Y éste decía que iba por el camino correcto.

—Cosita rica… —le susurró sensualmente una chica que iba pasando. Él la ignoró, estaba acostumbrado.

En Soul Society despertaba admiración y/o recelo entre los hombres por su poder y su riqueza. Las mujeres simplemente se desmayaban o suspiraban.

Pero aquí en el mundo humano las cosas eran distintas. Aquella era la quinta chica que le manifestaba su admiración en la mañana, y de maneras muy poco convencionales…

—Amor, camina por la sombra que los bombones como tú se derriten… —le gritó otra, dos cuadras más adelante de la anterior.

Y así iba Kuchiki Byakuya, captando atenciones y emitiendo testosterona sin proponérselo…

De pronto, el panorama empezó a cambiar.

No había que ser un experto Karakurense para percatarse de que el barrio se estaba volviendo peligroso, incluso a esas horas del día. Tal vez faltase poco para el almuerzo, y las calles se volvían cada vez mas desiertas.

"_Voy por el camino correcto"_ pensó él, terco con su idea. _"Si es Urahara, no ha de vivir en un lugar muy decente que digamos"._

Si al menos pudiera percibir reiatsu… sería mucho más fácil. Pero su maldito y averiado gigai de los cojones ni siquiera ésa información le proporcionaba.

Estaba definitivamente malo.

Aún así, de pronto, sintió algo frío y afilado pincharle en la espalda. No se inmutó en el acto, pues creyó que era una de las tantas fallas de su inútil cuerpo artificial.

Pero cuando dos tipos se materializaron frente a él y lo cercaron con el cuerpo, mostrándole una variada gama de armas blancas y pistolas, comenzó a molestarse.

—Entrega las monedas loco. —le dijo uno de los hombres que, para más señales, era un asaltante.

—Yaaaaa po', no te hagai' el tonto. —le apuró el otro, poniendo una cortaplumas en el abdomen del Capitán.

Byakuya flipaba. No tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba siendo asaltado, así que nada más les mandó a esos tontos una mirada de desprecio infinito y se quedó quieto, controlando su paciencia.

— ¿Te estai botando a choro, pijo de mierda¡¡Entrega las moneas no más!!

El primero de los individuos puso una navaja suiza cerca de la yugular de Byakuya. Y ahí fue cuando éste se percato de que el tipo de relación que sobrellevaban los tipos con su persona no era ortodoxa y, como de todos modos le estaban molestando, cogió la mano del sujeto y se la torció hacia atrás, desencajándole la muñeca en el acto.

El hombrecillo chilló de dolor…

— ¡Joder, joder qué haces¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Y el otro miraba a nuestro apuesto capitán como los hombres que miraban a Terminator después de llenarlo de balas y que no le pasara nada. O sea, acojonado total.

— ¡R-Rajemos, compadre! —y ambos olvidaron su cometido y huyeron, cuales viles ratas. — ¡Esto no se va a quedar así, ricachón hijo de tu p&$·0 madre!

Byakuya se quedó allí, sin entender un cacho lo que le había pasado. Se encogió levemente de hombros y se propuso seguir andando. ¿Por qué tendría que pasar estas cosas él, Kuchiki Byakuya, en el insignificante mundo humano?

Se dio la vuelta, y en eso, encontró una niñita que lo miraba con horror. Cuando clavó sus ojos en ella, la muchachita gritó.

—¡¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Nadie se animó a salir de su casa a ayudarla, a pesar de que varios ojitos curiosos miraban con aprensión al hombre que se había enfrentado a los hampones de la población sin el más mínimo temor.

Nadie excepto dos personas, que llegaron corriendo.

— ¡Byakuya!

— ¡Nii-sama!

Eran Ichigo y Rukia, naturalmente.

— ¿Qué demonios cree que hace saliendo así de la casa sin mí? —le gritó Rukia, sin cortarse un pelo. —No conoce Karakura y ha terminado perdido. ¿Se da cuenta de que cometió un acto irresponsable?

Byakuya abrió mucho los ojos. No le molestaba que su hermana lo _regañara_ (porque _**eso**_ es lo que estaba haciendo), al contrario, se alegraba porque ella podría llevarlo al fin donde Urahara. Pero de ahí a dejar que lo hiciera delante del odioso Kurosaki…

—Rukia —pronunció fríamente. —No tienes derecho ni autoridad suficiente para tratarme así.

— ¡Cuando usted aceptó dejarlo todo en mis manos me refería a esto también, así que ahora no se venga a quejar!

Ichigo miraba la escena callado y a tres metros de prudente distancia. Por dios, ojala que no llegue JAMÁS el día en que Rukia lo trate así. ¿De dónde sacó la enana agallas para retar a su hermano como si fuera un niñito?

—Aún así… —siguió el noble.

—Aún así nada. Iremos a la tienda de Urahara para lo que sea que necesite y después regresaremos a casa. No volverá a desobedecerme mientras estemos en Karakura¿está claro?

Byakuya siempre creyó que Rukia era una súbdita muy sumisa y respetuosa, mas no una hermana.

Pero ahora, la chica se estaba comportando como una verdadera hermana, como si fuera sangre de su sangre. Lo estaba cuidando porque se preocupaba…

…Y por un momento se acordó de Hisana…

—Está claro, Rukia. No volverá a suceder.

E Ichigo no pudo creerse lo que acababa de presenciar.

— ¡Vamos, Ichigo¡No te quedes allí parado como un imbécil!

No se había dado cuenta de que los hermanos habían avanzado y ya le llevaban dos cuadras de distancia.

— ¡Coño, Rukia¡Ya voy!

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

Una vez finalizaron todos los trámites que los llevaron a tal aventura, nuestro trío fantástico regresó a casa, donde Yuzu los esperaba con una suculenta cena "en honor a tan importante invitado".

Rukia nada más se reía cuando veía la fascinación de la pequeña Kurosaki por su hermano. Pero luego se acordaba de que aquella tarde lo trató como si fuera uno más de sus amigos, violando el canon de buenos modales que debía tener para con él por ser su superior. Estaba demasiado avergonzada por tal falta de respeto, había sido un exceso de confianza, por eso, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo. De seguro si estuvieran en Soul Society, Byakuya la habría castigado con algún trabajo especial o algo así.

Ichigo la miraba en silencio, intuyendo que algo andaba mal con ella. Mas no se atrevía a meterse, el ambiente había quedado tenso desde lo de Urahara, así que optó sanamente por preocuparse de cortar la carne con cuidado y no mirar hacia los lados.

Byakuya, ajeno a toda esta revolución, comía tranquilamente, deleitándose con la buena mano de la hermana de Ichigo. Le causaba cierta gracia que la niñita le venerara así porque sí, pero decidió que no estaba mal, le hacia sentirse un poco en casa.

Por otro lado, pensaba en lo sucedido esta tarde. Nunca había visto a Rukia tan alterada, y tan parecida a su hermana. Fue como un lapsus, en que su difunta esposa se le vino a la mente con su mirada pasiva y melancólica… y la vio reflejada en Rukia. Por eso no pudo resistirse y le dio la razón. Fue un minuto de debilidad.

Aun así… la había hecho preocupar.

Era raro, pero Rukia le llevaba ventaja en aquel extraño y desorganizado mundo. Sonaba inusual y lo era, pero ahora ella era su superior, y debía hacerle caso por su propio bien.

Y esos ojos… sólo la había hecho preocupar.

Agradeció sin embargo, que ella le tuviera en tal estima al grado de interesarse por su bienestar. No había visto ese lado hermanable de ella, y decidió que tantas visitas a Karakura le estaban despertando un instinto de humanidad que bien merecía disfrutar.

Terminó su cena y se levanto en silencio de la mesa.

—Rukia —dijo, con voz neutra. No había pensado mucho lo que iba a decirle, solo sintió el impulso. —Quiero hablarte un momento.

La shinigami dio un salto y se puso de pie, nerviosa.

—Sí, nii-sama.

Vio que Ichigo se levantaba tras ella…

—A solas —puntualizó el noble, con lo que el colorín volvió a sentarse, impotente.

La morena le miró, casi asustada, y él le sonrió.

—Todo estará bien —dijo.

Y salieron al patio trasero donde, la noche anterior, Byakuya había hecho ciertos… descargos, contra la alocada idea de su hermana.

—Nii-sama, yo… lo siento mucho. —empezó ella, retorciéndose las manos. —Jamás debí comportarme así, por un momento olvidé que usted es mi superior en todo, y tuve el atrevimiento de tratarle como si fuera cualquier persona. Me siento muy arrepentida por eso…

—Me alegra saber que estés consciente de tus faltas, Rukia… —hizo una pausa para elegir bien sus palabras. No lo había pensado mucho, pero estas cosas se hacen así. Si se detiene a pensar, no lo hará jamás, y siente que debe hacerlo. —Estoy dispuesto a olvidar estos excesos con dos condiciones.

—Usted diga.

La shinigami estaba realmente nerviosa. ¿Aún cree que el tipo es tan cruel y despiadado?

Su frialdad da mucho que pensar, pero ante todo, Byakuya es su hermano. Y ahora descubriría que a él también se le ha prendido ese mismo chip, para su sorpresa.

No tenia ni la más prostituta idea de por qué…

—Rukia, quiero que… —joder, no era mucho lo que había que decir, eso sí, tenía que reunir toda la fuerza de sus cojones… —mientras estemos aquí en Karakura, y tú seas mi superior en esto… —V a l o o o o o o r B y a k u y a a a a … —me gustaría que me llames por mi nombre…

Yaaaaa… eso no era tan desesperantemente anormal. Pero vaya, estamos hablando de Byakuya. Y la morena no podía quitarse la cara de panoli por más consciente que estuviera de eso.

—…Y que sigas cuidando de mí en este extraño y patético mundo, ya que no puedo hacer uso de mis particulares métodos de defensa personal.

—B-Bueno, yo… no sé mucho qué decir… —confesó la shinigami, aturdida por la muestra de cariño de su hermano. —P-Pensé que me regañaría por mi falta de respeto, pero a cambio… me entrega una muestra de confianza inconmensurable. ¿Por qué, nii-sama?

No pudo evitar el –sama, era una costumbre demasiado arraigada. Pero cuando él la miró feo, tuvo que corregir el sufijo por un tímido "Byakuya".

¿Por qué, había preguntado ella?

—Pues porque eres mi hermana, Rukia. Por eso.

Y fue la primera… no, la segunda vez en que Rukia estuvo feliz de haber conocido a este hombre, feliz de pertenecer a su clan y de llevar su apellido.

Muy feliz.

—Gracias…

—No hay de qué.

_**·: Chapter Two: FINISHED:·**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owww… Siento que este chapi haya tenido tanto amor fraternal, tal vez más que humor… pero tenía que ser así, generar confianza entre los hermanitos para que después pasen las "cosas"… que nos entretienen a todos. Eaeaea… xD

Prometo ser más puntual para las actualizaciones que vienen. Cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo o felicitación manifiéstenla en un review. Que no cuesta nadaaaaa… sean lindos y háganme feliz :3

¡Nos vemos pronto para un nuevo capitulo¡Los quiero con locura!... Y Byakuya también los ama ;)


	3. The Wicked Game is on

_T_h**e** R**e**_v_**ie**w _C_**o**r_n_**e**r ò0o

_**Brune**_, Por dios, cómo preguntas… XD te responderé por partes: Rukia ve MUCHAS cosas a diario, conviviendo con Ichigo. MUCHAS en verdad… podríamos decir que ya se lo ha visto todo y no nos quiere contar xD. ¿Orihime? Ni siquiera me había planteado que aparezca en este fic… No, Byakuya no leerá esto A MENOS que alguna lectora descontenta se lo pase O oU. No, yo no muero porque soy inmortal. Sí, fue Tite el que hizo el disclaimer pasado. Es mi vecino. Por idea cobra una cantidad indecente que tan solo algunas podemos pagarle xD. ¡¡Mil gracias por tu review! Me hizo reír mucho, ojala no dejes de leer nunca, que me hace falta gente como tú x3 – _**Rukia89**_, recién ahora Byakuya nos está mostrando todo lo "especial" que puede ser… y eso da SUSTO – _**Kurochiki Yenran**_, Al parecer todos notaron que los asaltantes eran FLAITES xDD… gomen. Oye, ¿tu apellido es mezcla de los de Ichigo y Rukia? porque mola mucho… Gracias por tu revi! – _**Ska-Punk**_, ¿No te da miedo tener a tus dos novios solos en un mismo cuarto? No lo digo porque piense hacer algo malo… pero uno nunca sabe ;) – _**Estagirita**_, mientras ustedes no me pierdan la pista seguirá habiendo fanfic. ¡Gracias por tu aposho! – _**Ludovico Asakura**_, muchas gracias por no tomatearme… Hay que ver cómo aman el sufrimiento ajeno, eh! retorcidillas xD! Seh, Byakuya las ama a todas… menos a mí xxU – _**Hikari Evans**_, niña… tus reviews me hacen brincar de alegría xD. ¡Al fin una chilena que capta de dónde recojo la inspiración para personificar asaltantes! Ey, nuestro país es bello (H)… Gracias por lo de SEKA x3, y por traumarte con lo de Yuzu, juju. ¡Nos vemos! – _**Flowerspring**_, otra traumada con Yuzu, eaeaea xD. Byakuya es un ser tierno, después de todo. Ya lo verás! – _**Annie-sama**_, para eso está el fic. Para que te rías, mujer… - _**Eva Vidal**_, ¿Asesinato de imagen? lalala xD por favor, no le digan a Byakuya ; ; a cambio, pondré MUCHOS mas celos. Por cierto, leí tu fic pero aún no dejo review xD. Ya lo tendrás por ahí con mi opinión. ¡Nos leemos! – _**Caroone**_, ¿De verdad esperas que se metan en muchos problemas? Pues bien… deseo concedido owo. Gracias por tu comentario, espero volver a verte! – _**MissLain**_, gracias por todos los buenos deseos y la euforia :) – _**Yoruichi-sama**_, bueno, no prometo que los chaps estén muy luego, aunque eso depende directamente de los reviews y mi buena leche xD. ¡Siga riéndose nomás! – _**MargoChanning**_, gracias por tus apreciaciones! Simplemente pensé que me gustaría un Byakuya más… suelto de trenzas xDD cosa que, por supuesto, sólo se me podía ocurrir a mí… ¡No te pierdas! – _**Aome825**_, deseo concedido, siga leyendo! – _**Diana Laura**_, OK… concuerdo en que aún no hay mucho romance… ¿pero todavía quieres MÁS humor del que hay? xDD yo de puro pensarlo me descojono… ¡Nos vemos! – _**Monalesa25**_, para que veas que soy buena, te doy conti gratis xD así que guárdate a Orihime para cuando de veras me ponga pesada. ¡Un beso, te espero en el próximo chapi! – Lindarin4, Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! Y como dije antes, mientras hayan rewies, hay fanfic xD así que no desesperes. ¡Byakuya te gustará aún más cuando esta historia termine, te lo aseguro! Juju xD ¡Nos vemos!

¡Eaeaea! Adoro invertir más de media página de Word contestando rewies :)

**Mai Notes:** Holi n.n ¡Ahora sí que se nos empieza a afirmar la cosa! Y se nos pone sabrosa la historia… Ahora que los hermanitos se tutean y tal, pasarán los acontecimientos que nos entretienen. ¿Qué tal la vida, la familia, los amigos? ¿A que esto no está muy traumante? No se preocupen… la cosa seguirá degenerando… Y Bya-kun cambiará un poco en nuestras mentes y corazones… pero será para mejor x3.

Desde aquí quiero mandarle un saludo especial a Renji, que se está esforzando mucho como capi de la Sexta. ¡Animo, Renji! º-º7

**Disclaimer:** _/Kubo Tite al habla: Que nooooooo… Bleach no es de ésta niñita traumada y desquiciada, cómo se les ocurre… Es MÍO ¬¬, pero yo jamás haría esto con mis personajes… Qué vejamen ù.ú/_ Pues eso… contraté a Tite para que me haga los disclaimers y desmienta lo que TODOS ya sabemos ¬¬!... Dolor ; ;

**Nota especial:** Los nombres de los juegos del parque de diversiones tampoco me pertenecen y seguramente son marca registrada. Me vale, los uso igual xD. El nombre del parque sí está inventado por mí. Se nota porque es _muy_ trucho para que sea real.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7 DAYS OF LOVE**

D A Y 3.- T н e w i c к e d g α m e i s o n . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol ha brillado. Los pájaros han cantado, y en la residencia/hostería de la familia Kurosaki el movimiento ha comenzado.

—¡¡Adioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos… Hijitos míos todooooooooos!! —fue el peculiar saludo con el que Isshin se desentendió del hogar, poniendo como excusa su trabajo en la clínica.

Y con ese grito, tres personalidades de la casa abrieron sus ojillos a un nuevo día, sintiéndose mejores personas.

—Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrgghhhhhhhhhhh… —fue el sonido, similar a un bostezo, que Ichigo emitió para desperezarse.

— ¿Son ésas maneras de despertar? —inquirió su cómodo compañero de habitación, Kuchiki Byakuya, mientras leía un libro.

—Joder, yo despierto como se me pega mi regalada gana.

—Como sea. Tu amable hermanita ha golpeado la puerta hace cinco minutos para avisar que el desayuno está listo. Te informo que bajaré solo, dada tu incompetencia y lentitud para levantarte y ponerte decente.

—Pues bien, ve con Dios. —le escupió el pelirrojo mientras se ponía una camiseta y se iba al baño, medio harto de que Byakuya usara todo el tiempo ese mismo tonito fastidioso que ponía Rukia para molestarlo en clase.

Solo que parecía que en él, la cosa no era fingida.

"_Ricachón repipi del mal…"_

Ingresó al cuarto de baño, saludó a su amiguito de tapa y cadena, se lavó la cara y los dientes, se peinó y adecentó… y partió a sentarse al comedor, donde el resto de familia lo esperaba.

—Buen día… —fue el saludo estándar que hizo para todos los presentes. — ¿Y Byakuya? Pensé que ya estaría aquí…

—He subido a buscarlo y dijo que vendría en dos minutos —dijo Rukia, haciéndose una tostada y dándole un mordisco.

—Y eso que era yo el que tardaba en adecentarse… Seguro que se está echando cremitas para la piel, como hacen los pijos repipis…

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que haga Byakuya-sama, a ver? —saltó Yuzu, al ver que estaban insultando a su ídolo recién adquirido. —Eres tú quién debería preocuparse más de su imagen, onii-chan… ¿No te lo has planteado?

—Al fin considero que Yuzu tiene razón en algo —apoyó Karin, nada más por molestar a su hermano mayor.

—Mira quién fue a hablar… la más regalona consigo misma…

—Pero yo no tengo a nadie a quien conquistar, en cambio tú ya deberías ir adelantando algo con Ruk…

— ¡KARIIIIIIN!! ¡Calla, mujer! —Ichigo casi escupe su café de la impresión. ¿Es que su hermana estaba loca? Mira que decir eso a dos centímetros de Rukia…

Ah… pero la shinigami no se enteraba de nada, puesto que se había puesto de pie para saludar a su hermano, quién venia bajando las escaleras.

— ¡Buenos días, nii-chan!

—Buen día, Rukia.

La morena se puso de puntillas para darle un abrazo al noble, y un beso en la mejilla.

…

Un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla…

—¡¡RU-RUKIA!! ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?? —Ichigo no tenía idea de por qué se… _incomodaba_ tanto con esa muestra de cariño de la shinigami hacia su hermano. ¿Qué tenía de malo?

No sabía, pero le resultó chocante ver a Rukia siendo cariñosa con alguien. Además, la chica no le quiso contar nada de lo que había conversado con Byakuya la noche anterior, y de un rato para otro se había dejado de formalidades con él, lo llamaba por el nombre o "nii-chan" y él también se mostraba más abierto con ella.

Oh, sí… había notado todos esos extraños cambios. Y se sentía un poco desplazado, porque ya no era el único que tenía esas confianzas con Rukia.

— ¿Algún problema con mi hermana, Kurosaki? —le preguntó Byakuya. Y ¿era idea del colorín, o el noble tenía una cierta sonrisa picaresca en los labios al verlo tan alterado?

—N-Nooo… Problema, ¿yo? Naaaaaaah…

—Vaya Ichigo, sí que estás raro esta mañana —apuntó Rukia, ajena a la revolución.

—Tsk! Qué te importa.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! A sentarse todos, que el desayuno se enfría. —Yuzu los apuró a todos porque tenía que irse al club de verano en la escuela y no quería llegar tarde. —Pase por aquí, por favor, Byakuya-sama… —y le extendió la silla al joven, quien tomó asiento con más de esa sonrisa enigmática y sin decir nada.

—Qué día tan agradable… —musitó poco después, al saborear la tostada que Rukia le había preparado. — ¿Qué haremos hoy para variar, Rukia?

—Bueno… tenía pensado ir al parque de diversiones… —tomó un sorbo de café en su linda taza de Chappy (regalo de las hermanas Kurosaki) y prosiguió —Podrían ir también Yuzu y Karin, ¿Qué opinas, Ichigo?

—No lo sé, tienen que irse al famoso club de verano, y…

—¡¡¡VAMOS!!! —dijeron ambas hermanitas a coro.

…

—Siento que en esta mañana nadie requiere de mi opinión… —apuntó el colorín, deseando muy de repente no haberse levantado esa mañana.

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

"Fantastic Land" era el parque de diversiones más moderno en varios metros a la redonda. Es decir, no tenías necesidad de llegar a Tokio para pasártelo en grande y subirte a los aparatos más adrenalínicos; todo estaba aquí.

Por supuesto, un parque de diversiones con juegos adrenalínicos no es suficiente para impresionar a Kurosaki Ichigo, quién miraba todo con cara de circunstancia. Hasta Byakuya lo estaba disfrutando más… y eso ya es mucho decir.

El noble miraba todo con ojos de niño chico, preguntándose por qué esos tontos humanos que se subían a las máquinas gritaban tanto si en el fondo lo estaban pasando el descueve. Además los juegos no ofrecían peligro alguno, o eso pensaba él, que luchaba todos los días con armas de verdad, poderes impresionantes y peligros que harían mearse de susto a cualquiera que este vivo de verdad.

— ¡Vamos por las entradas! —gritó Rukia. Estaba ansiosa por subirse a esa cosa de la cual nunca se aprendió el nombre, pero que la subía hasta lo más alto y luego la tiraba en caída libre.

— ¡Yo te acompaño, nee-chan! —la siguió Yuzu.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo, Byakuya y Karin esperaban cerca de la entrada.

— ¿Se supone que esto es entretenido? —preguntó el noble, poniendo su cara de nada que llevaba días sin usar.

—De que lo es, lo es. Tienes que ir con una disposición diferente si… ¡Tienes que ir a pasarlo bien!

Karin parecía entusiasmada. Byakuya prefirió omitir el hecho de que también lo tuteaba sin ningún tipo de respeto. De las dos, era la más parecida al odioso Kurosaki.

— ¿No será que el renombrado Byakuya tiene miedo? —lo tentó Ichigo, más que nada para descargar algo de su recién experimentada frustración en él.

— ¿Hasta cuándo me llamas por mi nombre, odioso Kurosaki? Para ti siempre seré Kuchiki-taicho, apréndetelo de una maldita vez.

—Ah, no te molestes tanto… ¿Por qué no puedo llamarte Byakuya, _**Byakuya**_? Hasta Rukia te llama así… ¿Por qué yo no?

Ajá. He ahí el punto de rivalidad.

—Porque Rukia es mi hermana. Y tú eres sólo un muchachito altanero.

—Pero igual te vencí por allá… por _tu tierra_ —en obvia referencia a Soul Society.

—Eso no te da derecho a llamarme por mi nombre. Es mucho honor para ti.

—Mmmmh… ¿Y cómo Rukia no me hace llamarla por el apellido?

—Porque aunque te lo ordenara tú no le harías caso. Además, yo no soy como ella.

—Por suerte… Rukia es mucho más agradable y simpática que tú.

—Rukia es mucha mujer para que alguien como tú la contenga.

…

Minuto de silencio.

—¡¡Vamos, onii-chan!! ¡¡No te quedes callado!!

Ninguno de los dos se había acordado de que Karin estaba ahí, presenciándolo todo.

—¡¡No dejes que Byakuya te gane!!

…

Oh… si alguien le diera un millón de pesos a Byakuya por cada vez que algún odioso miembro de la familia Kurosaki lo llamase por su nombre sin su permiso…

…No pasaría nada. Él YA ES millonario.

—Por cierto, no intentes caerle en gracia a mi hermana, Kurosaki. Por sobre MI cadáver tú tendrás algo con ella, ¿entiendes?

—Perfecto. Entonces tendré que patearte el culo de nuevo… **Byakuya**.

Se miraron con odio y recelo durante unos instantes. Oh, bien. Ésta sería una contienda de hombres, puesto que ambos han reconocido que su rivalidad es por Rukia. El hermano sobreprotector quiere remendar sus años de abandono y está dispuesto a recibir el cariño de su hermana y protegerla. Por otro lado, el amante bandido ha reconocido que peleará por la chica que le interesa, aún si es en contra de la familia de ella…

—Bien, esto queda sellado como un duelo de honor entre caballeros. —dijo Karin. Les hizo avanzar un paso más adelante a ambos, y cuando estuvieron al frente… —Dense la mano, y que gane el más mejor.

—Te deseo suerte, Byakuya.

—Yo no tanta a ti, Kurosaki.

—¡¡Chicos, ya tenemos las entradas!! —estaban en eso cuando llegaron Rukia y Yuzu con las famosas entradas. Una vez todos tuvieron la suya, hicieron ingreso al parque…

…Donde se llevaría a cabo el primer round de esta guerra ya declarada.

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

— ¿Y bien, por dónde partimos? —fue la inocente pregunta que lanzó Rukia, sin siquiera imaginarse el despelote que causaría.

—Si quieres, vamos al Extreme Fall… —apuntó Ichigo, sabiendo que la shinigami adoraba las alturas…

(NdMai: Extreme Fall es un juego donde te sientan en un aro gigante, te suben a 15 metros de altura y luego, sin decir agua va, te sueltan en caída libre. Es excitantemente atroz n.n)

—No. —contradijo Byakuya. —No me parece apropiado, es muy peligroso.

Rukia bufó y puso morritos. Si su hermano no la dejaba, qué remedio…

—No seas aguafiestas Byakuya… —Karin salió en defensa de la chica, más que nada porque como buena Kurosaki, le encantaba sacar de quicio a cualquier miembro de la familia Kuchiki. Y el noble era su presa predilecta. —Rukia sabe defenderse bien sola, ha subido a esa cosa miles de veces y no le ha pasado nada. Además está grandecita ya… ¿O será que… —risa pérfida —…tienes miedo de algo?

La severa expresión del Kuchiki mayor prometía muerte y dolor. Pero no iba a ensañarse con Karin delante de su hermana.

—Bueno, partamos por ahí, si tanto te place. —terminó cediendo. Para demostrar que él no temía a un muchachito estúpido como Ichigo, si es que a eso se refería Karin.

— ¡Gracias, Byakuya-nii-chan! —Rukia le besó de nuevo y lo jaló de la mano a toda prisa para hacer la fila, mientras un furibundo Ichigo los seguía desde considerable distancia junto a sus hermanas, que lo único que hacían era cuchichear.

—No entiendo por qué todo me sale al revés…

—No te aflijas, Ichi… después de todo, entre Rukia y su hermano no puede pasar nada… ¿cierto? —el colorín la miró de manera significativa. —Digo, son eso… **hermanos**…

—Pues una vez oí decir —agregó Yuzu, inocente —que Rukia-chan había sido adoptada por Byakuya-sama, lo cual quiere decir que hermanos _**hermanos**_ no son…

— ¿Es cierto eso, Ichi?

Él sólo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en un gesto afirmativo.

—Eso podría significarnos un problema…

— ¿Un problema en cuanto a qué? —Siguió preguntando la pequeña niña rubia, ajena al verdadero sentido de estas conclusiones — ¿Qué están planeando, que MI Byakuya-sama se enamore de Rukia-chan?

Ichigo la fulminó con la mirada.

—Justamente lo contrario, tonta ¬¬

—Queremos sacar al Byakuya del camino —le esclareció su hermana.

—Ah… ¿Para qué?

—Yuzu… ¿eres o te haces?

Y en esta ocasión, a Ichigo sólo le tocó ponerse rojo y poner los ojos en blanco mientras Karin le narraba a Yuzu una estúpida versión de los hechos en que él peleaba contra Byakuya en una batalla de hombres por el amor de Rukia, lo cual hizo reflotar la vena cursi de la menor de los Kurosaki.

—Oh, Ichigo… ¿Al fin has decidido luchar por Rukia-chan?

—Y como está, va perdiendo…

—No te preocupes. ¡Nosotras te ayudaremos!

—Con mi nuevo súper-siniestro plan, el tal Byakuya no durará ni dos segundos aquí, ya verás…

— ¡Hey! Tampoco lo maltrates así, pobrecito…

— ¡Argh, Yuzu! ¿De qué coñudo lado te pones?

…

—Ojala alguna Montaña Rusa choque conmigo adentro, es todo lo que deseo. —Pensó Ichigo, absolutamente abatido.

Destruido moralmente.

Sin ánimos de nada.

…

—¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

— ¡Mira, mira! ¡Rukia-chan se ha tirado! ¿Qué tal si le recibes con un algodón de azúcar y te comportas como un verdadero caballero alguna vez en tu vida?

—Hum… no es mala idea… —Ichigo tuvo que admitir que, de hecho, esa era una MUY buena idea, aprovechando que…

Dios…

¿Era su idea, o esa cosa verde viscosa con aspecto de enfermo terminal era Kuchiki Byakuya?

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Ayúdame, joder! —gritó Rukia, sosteniendo a su hermano a duras penas. — ¡Ayúdame o nii-sama me va a vomitar encima!

Genial.

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Byakuya?

El noble de la sexta se sentía pésimo. Estaba mareado, nervioso, le temblaban las manos incontrolablemente y tenía la vista nublada. Juraría que estaba a punto de devolver el desayuno. Pero ¿por qué? No tenía idea.

Tan solo sabía que si abría la boca, algo nada agradable pasaría.

—Debe ser la adrenalina —dijo Rukia. —Está bien que un Capitán de Escuadrón pase por cosas peores todos los días, pero hay que tener en cuenta que está en un gigai, y sus emociones se intensifican por mil… Y jamás había vivido una experiencia como ésta.

Eso ayudó a que la moral del noble se hundiera aún más. ¿O sea, que ahora era un debilucho sin remedio?

—Qué debilucho… —sí, parece que Karin tenía la misma opinión que él.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Yuzu. —Seguramente en ese estado no sea sano que suba a nada más…

—Naaaaaaah… Byakuya puede con eso y mucho más —alardeó Ichigo en su lugar, golpeándole amistosamente en el hombro. — ¡A que sí, amigo!

En respuesta Byakuya le vomitó los zapatos.

—Jodido noble pijo…

—R-Rukia… —musitó, luego de esa traumante reacción —M-me siento m-muy mal… —La verdad es que ahora ya no estaba de muerte, pero una pequeña idea se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Nii-sama… ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

…

—H-Hazme cariño…

Esa frase bastó para desarmar a su hermana corazón de abuelita, así que más pronto que tarde se vio acostado en el regazo de Rukia, cómodamente apoyado sobre sus piernas ante la mirada atónita de Ichigo, quién de repente, tuvo el absurdo impulso de morder el pasto bajo sus pies.

Afortunadamente optó por la alternativa más higiénica, que consistía en apretar los puños hasta hacerse daño.

Además, era su idea o… ¿Byakuya se estaba burlando de él?

¡Joder, pero si casi se estaba riendo en sus propias narices!

—Rukia, yo opino que tu hermano no está tan mal —soltó sin pensar, con un aire muy antipático que en realidad no pretendía.

— ¡Pero cómo que no, si hasta tiene tercianas!

— ¡Y mírale esa cara verdosa que tiene todavía! —agregó Yuzu, mientras intentaba ofrecerle un poco de agua al noble con su cantimplora.

Y éste, siendo cómodamente atendido por las dos mujeres, se sintió casi feliz.

CASI. Nótese.

—Así es, Kurosaki. Me siento mal, así que ahora te aguantas.

— ¡Pero si estás fingiendo, jodido pijo inútil!

—Ichigo, no seas pesado —le pidió la shinigami amablemente.

— ¡Pero Rukia, si se está riendo de mí en mis propias narices!

— ¡Ya basta Ichigo! —la morena se había enojado en serio. — ¡Cómo puedes ser tan egocéntrico de creer que todo se hace para molestarte a ti, o para agradarte a ti! ¡Jamás pensé que, después de lo que me prometiste, fueras tan descorazonado de burlarte de nii-sama aún en su estado!

La chica estaba furiosa. No supo cómo, pero cogió a Byakuya como pudo y se encaminó a la salida del parque.

— ¡Pero Rukia, yo no…!

—Olvídalo, sabes… Y si quieres ayudar en algo ya mejor ni me sigas. Hablamos después en casa.

Y toda digna se marchó.

Obviamente no pudo ver que Byakuya le hizo una burlona señal de despedida al Kurosaki, cosa que más aún lo calentó.

—Ichi, tienes que reconocer que el Byakuya la hizo de oro hoy día. —Karin, siempre ahí para cuando NO se le necesita…

Yuzu estaba entre que iba detrás de Rukia a ver cómo seguía su ídolo, o que se quedaba a ver la inminente destrucción de su hermano.

Optó por lo primero.

— ¡Te veo en casa, Ichi-nii! ¡Iré a preparar la once!

La pelinegra echaba humos por la cabeza.

—Qué traidora…

—Karin. —la llamó su hermano. Estaba cabizbajo y la mirada la tenía escondida bajo su corto flequillo anaranjado. —Vete con Yuzu, quiero estar un rato solo.

— ¿E-estas seguro? —ella nunca había visto así, tan poca cosa, a su hermano, que era como un ídolo.

—Sí, vete. Yo llegaré más tarde. Avísale al viejo, ¿Sí?

—OK, como digas. Pero recuerda siempre que en los momentos de tormenta, tu fiel hermana Karin fue la última en marcharse.

Y se fue corriendo a alcanzar a su hermana menor.

Mejor así… Tenía unas cuantas cosas que pensar.

Pensó que Byakuya iba a jugar limpio. ¡Pero qué se podía esperar de ese pijo desgraciado!

Aunque pensándolo bien… podía usar una pequeña treta a su favor, un cabo suelto que Byakuya había dejado.

Y que podía terminar tergiversando en su beneficio.

Oh, sí…

El juego no ha hecho nada más que empezar.

_**·: Chapter Three: FINISHED:·**_

----------------------------------------------------

Ahí está! El principio de la rivalidad entre Bya-kun e Ichigo. Ahora ambos sabrán qué idioma están hablando, así que las sorpresas no dejarán de sucederse.

¿Un review? ¿Sí? Owo… ¡Yo sabía que no me iban a fallar!

¡Nos vemos en un par de semanillas! Ah, y para la próxima actualización de este fic subiré el finalfinal de "Por Amor al Arte". ¡Espérenlo, que ya está listo!

Byakuya les manda saludos y abrazos calurosos ;)


	4. Red Alert! Byakuya's Confusion

--

_T_h**e** R**e**_v_**ie**w _C_**o**r_n_**e**r ò0o

_**Flowerspring**_, ¡Eso, eso! Ichigo necesita del apoyo del pueblo, porque Byakuya está comportándose de manera mucho más inteligente. ¡El suspenso te lo aguantas! La actualización es en dos semanas. ¿Fue mucha la espera? ;) – _**Kurochiki Yenran**_, Byakuya no es mala leche… tan sólo tiene un estilo de pelea que extiende a todos los ámbitos luchadores de su vida. ¡Que estés bien! – _**Monalesa25**_, Lo que Ichigo tiene pensado hacer sólo se le podía ocurrir a ÉL. Ya verás a lo que me refiero x3. ¡Besosh, gracias por agregarme a msn! Ojala nos encontremos pronto n.n – _**Jajaja Lovegood**_, ¡Nueva lectora! Gracias por todos tus halagos. Si el segundo chap fue conmovedor y el tercero genialoso, el cuarto será: sorprendente. ¡Nos vemos! – _**Sofix**_, las contis son cada dos semanas ; ; pero la espera es buena. ¡Saludines! :) – _**Rukia89**_, no puedo decirte quien ganará la guerra, y éste chap tendrá un buen distractivo. Mi niña, prometo pasarme por tus fics cuando tenga un tiempo. Ahora estoy por entrar a la Uni y eso me quitará tiempo para todo. ¡Pero me tendrás por ahí! Palabra de Mai x3 – _**Caroone**_, ¿Tácticas? ¡Si esos dos se pelean porque les gusta! Y porque quieren a la misma chica, solo que en diferentes grados x3. Ahí veras como va la mano, en todo caso. ¡Nos estamos viendooo! – _**Hikari Evans**_, ¡Holi! Ya, ya, para que no sigan sufriendo ahí les va 'PAAA', final de finales. ¡Hey! ¡Fantastic Land es genial! xD… Sí, mula, lo acepto. No culpes a Bya-kun, él hace lo que cualquier hermano mayor haría al ver que un punga le jotea la hermanita XDD. Por cierto, gracias por visitar mi fotolog, pero el tuyo estaba lleno y no pude responder T T y no me ha llegado el aviso de msn que me agregaste, no sé por qué. Whatever, ¡Te espero para este chap también! :) – _**Aome825**_, Ichigo y Byakuya han recibido tus saludos, besos y abrazos perfectamente. Lo agradecen con el alma y retribuirán su cariño de algún modo, lo prometen xD – _**MissLain**_, Sobre lo del amor 'fraternal' de Byaku hacia Rukia… algo de eso tendrás aquí, jeje. ¿Ichigo actuando con inteligencia? … eeeew, mira: la gente piensa que soy 'genial' por cómo escribo pero, definitivamente NO HAGO MILAGROS xDD. ¡Cuídate, nos vemosh! – _**Diana Laura**_, espero que te siga agradando, las cosas van como tienen que ir. – _**Ska Punk**_, OK, aquí tienes más tonteo de tus novios. ¡Que lo disfrutes! – _**Natsuko T**_, Síiiiiii! Karin, gran valor entre los Kurosaki xDD. Lo de los cabos sueltos… he ahí la gracia. Que Ichigo es TAN rebuscado para cagarse al Byakuya, que sólo a él se le ocurren estas ideas. ¡Espero volver a verte! – _**MargoChanning**_, Ichigo tendrá su recompensa por haber perdido la exclusividad con Rukia, lo prometo x3 – _**Kaoru240**_, ¡Túuuu! ¡Desaparecida en acción, que bueno volverte a ver! Sí, Byakuya está un poco contaminado de mal, pero es para mejor x3. ¡Cuídate, y pasa por aquí más seguido! – _**ALenis**_, ¿Así que no te esperabas a un Byakuya mendigando cariño? Pues para eso es el fic, me alegro que te guste :) ¡En dos semanas nos vemos! – _**Princess1Saya**_, Ay dios, ¡cómo genera reacciones lo multifacético de Byakuya! Ahora hasta a mí me cae mejor, lo veo de otro modo xD. Transaré la posibilidad de que el noble les mande algo personalizado. ¡Pero que más quieres aparte de beso y abrazo! ¿Un hijo :eaeaea:? XDD ¡Nos vemos a la otra! – _**Emi.Green**_, seh, el triángulo la lleva xD y hacía falta un fic que lo demostrara. ¡Vuelve, eh! – _**ZunA ElriC**_, muy breve ella xD - _**Kororo Jeevas Hitachiin**_, sobre lo de PAAA… soy regodiona, lo siento x3 ahaha, me hace muy feliz que te haga reír esta tontera, y bueno, sobre el ganador… se las pondré difícil… pero el IchiRuki siempre es más fuerte –w- ¡Nos vemos! – _**lindarin4**_, otra que duda sobre las intenciones de Byakuya… mija, lea este chap y enrédese más todavía xD. Nah… aunque la cosa está clara, la duda es beneficiosa a veces n.n ¡Gracias por el rewie!

¡Eso! ¡Mientras más reviews lleguen, más beneficios pueden obtener de sus galanes Bleachescos! (estrategia barata para conseguir más audiencia, aunque la autora ya agradece a sus fieles seguidores la buena onda y la simpatía x3)

**Mai Notes:** ¡Buenos días / tardes / noches, lectoresss! Nuevo capítulo, aunque esta vez yo misma me sorprendo de lo diferente que será. No me lo había planteado, pero las cosas se dieron de esta forma: es un capítulo SERIO. Muestra bastantes sentimientos por parte de los tres principales implicados en este fanfic, y es trascendental para que los acontecimientos desemboquen en un final feliz. Ojo, vamos a variar la parrilla un poco y tendrá un leve toque ByakuRuki (ahaha, siempre quise xD) pero no por eso vayan a pensar que el fic cambia… es IchiRuki hasta el final, yeah! Sólo que los celos son fundamentales y los sentimientos tienen que explotar en algún momento ;) 

**Disclaimer:** _/Kubo Tite al habla: A ver… aunque la niña ésta tenga muchos rewies en su fic y la gente la quiera porque escribe lo que yo NO QUIERO poner en el manga ¬¬, Bleach sigue sin ser de ella. Es mío. Así que se joden, fans sosos y romanticotes. ¡Que mi manga tiene violencia y no amor!/_ Tite, tan amable ¬¬… sigue hinchando las pelotas con el disclaimer porque teme que le quite la serie :)

**7 DAY****S OF LOVE**

D A Y 4 , P A R T 1.- R e d A l e r т ! B y α к u y α ' s C o n f u s i o n

Ichigo llegó muy tarde esa noche. Había tenido muchas cosas que pensar, muchos planes malévolos que urdir y muchos Byakuyas a los cuales descabezar en su siempre despierta imaginación. Así que para no perder el viaje al parque de diversiones, se subió a un par de montañas rusas, unas cosas que no paraban de girar mientras daban más vueltas, a un disco gigante parecido a un platillo volador y a un juego de agua que lo dejó todo mojado.

Luego telefoneó a su padre para que no le pateara el culo al verlo llegar en tal estado, y se sentó a pensar.

Joder… no todos los días uno tenía una afrenta verbal contra Kuchiki Byakuya…

Pero aún recordaba sus palabras con rencor y suficiencia, como si estuviera seguro de que Rukia jamás se fijaría sentimentalmente en alguien como él.

"_Rukia es mucha mujer para que alguien como tú la contenga… Por cierto, no intentes caerle en gracia a mi hermana, Kurosaki. Por sobre MI cadáver tú tendrás algo con ella, ¿entiendes?"_

¡Argh! ¡Cómo le caía de mal ese condenado noble!

Después se detuvo a pensar otro punto. Había reconocido que Kuchiki Rukia le interesaba. Sin rodeos, sin meditarlo, se le salió. Así de simple.

Siempre había imaginado que le iba a costar un mundo decírselo a alguien. Y no, resulta que al Byakuya se lo soltó sin la más mínima anestesia, y él ni rojo se puso.

Bueno… ya venía siendo hora. La mente del ser humano arroja resultados mucho más óptimos cuando está bajo presión. De seguro de haberlo pensado, se le hubiera trabado la lengua, lo hubiera desmentido o lo hubiera negado. Mejor así.

Y finalmente, eligió las mejores palabras y acciones de su rival para llegar a su casa y dar el golpe de gracia.

Oh, sí… iba a tener una conversación de hombres con Byakuya cuando le expusiera todos sus puntos.

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada e ingresó sigilosamente a su hogar. Ya todos estaban dormidos, así que subió directamente a su cuarto. Bueno, antes se cogió un vaso de limonada del refrigerador y… subió. Tenía sueño y deseaba descansar esa mente tan brillante que poseía.

Esperaba encontrar a Byakuya dormido y la pieza hecha un desastre… seguramente él tendría que acomodar su saco en algún huequito disponible y esperar el alba… 

Pero una visión mucho más prometedora se coló por sus ojos al entrar:

Byakuya dormido.

Bueno, eso en sí no era prometedor… para Ichigo no tenía ningún chiste ver dormir a un pijo ricachón.

Lo prometedor era que Rukia… sí, Rukia, su hermana, la chica que a él le interesa y que conseguirá a toda costa (no supo nunca a QUÉ vino eso…) estaba sentada en una silla a los pies de la cama, como si hubiese estado cuidando al noble y se hubiera quedado dormida en el proceso.

Se sintió un poco molesto. Joder, Rukia nunca lo había cuidado así… Y el impulso idiota de morder el polvo volvió a adueñarse de él. Pero se controló a tiempo para percatarse que eso también servía a sus propósitos. Así que un poco más animado decidió dejar a la muchacha dormir en su cuarto, con su hermano, por esa noche. Él tomaría su saco de dormir y se iría a pernoctar a la sala, no le molestaba en mucho _por esa __única__ noche_…

Y se disponía a bajar, con todas sus pertenencias y enseres necesarios, cuando sin querer volvió la mirada hacia la cama de Byakuya… pero SIN mirar a Byakuya… Y se arrepintió profundamente de lo blandeque que podía ser a veces.

"_Argh, Rukia… _-ojitos melosos brillando en la oscuridad-_ A veces la enana es tan tierna cuando quiere… Y preocupada por quienes ama… y protectora… y atenta… y simpática… aunque algo enojona… pero linda. Y centrada, no es como las tontonas protas de los shoujos. Sabe lo que quiere… y lo obtiene. Aaaaaaaah… _-suspiro loco-_ ¡HEY! ¡Qué carajos estoy pensando!"_

Se auto cacheteó para entrar en razón… y una cierta compasión se abrió paso en su pecho. ¡Compasión, eh! ¡No estén pensando cosas que NO son!

—Oh, bien… supongo que no puedo dejar que te mueras de frío ahí…

Caminó hacia el armario (aquel donde antes dormía ella) y cogió una manta extra. Se la puso en la espalda a la shinigami y la arropó con cuidado. No la quería enferma al otro día, no señor.

Se ponía tan pesada cuando se enfermaba…

Y recién ahí pudo sentirse tranquilo consigo mismo, y se fue finalmente a dormir.

—Buenas noches, Rukia.

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

Al día siguiente las pequeñas Kurosaki no se saltaron ninguno de sus deberes estudiantiles. Aunque la cosa prometía mucho en casa, tenían que irse al mentado club de verano. Y como Isshin brilla por su ausencia, nuevamente los tres personajes de la casa quedaron solos.

Ichigo despertó primero que los hermanos Kuchiki. El sillón no era bueno para dormir, y no pretendía quedarse allí más tiempo que el reglamentario para destrozarse la espalda, no no no. Así que se calzó las sandalias, se fue al baño, hizo toda su rutina de belleza (que era mucho más corta que la de Byakuya) y fue a la cocina a preparar algo de desayuno.

En el proceso, decidió ir a despertar al parcito dormilón.

Subió las escaleras, y de pronto se vio parado frente a la puerta del cuarto sin saber si entrar de golpe o primero llamar.

— ¡Joder, si es mi cuarto! Yo entro como me pega mi regalada gana —decidió al final, abriendo la puerta nada sutilmente.

Y lo que vio lo dejo helado. _**HELADO**_, no sé si comprenden la magnitud del concepto.

Byakuya durmiendo.

Bueno, lo novedoso NO era eso, evidentemente. Lo desesperante y enfermo era que Rukia, SU Rukia estaba acostada JUNTO A ÉL, EN LA MISMA CAMA, BAJO LAS MISMAS COBIJAS, ABRAZADA A ÉL…

Casi le da un pre-infarto de no ser por la voz del susodicho.

— ¿Qué, ahora se te da el espiar a la gente mientras duerme, Kurosaki?

El colorín se sobresaltó notoriamente al escuchar su nombre, y de pronto, se sintió extrañamente fuera de lugar.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó así sin más, porque sí.

— ¿Qué significa qué? —y ahí había más de esa risa burlona que Byakuya sólo usa para fastidiar al shinigami…

—Eso, que… estén durmiendo juntos.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—¡¡Claro que tiene algo de malo, por todos los cojones!! —el noble alzó una ceja. —B-bueno, no… No exactamente…

—A ver, odioso Kurosaki… ¿Viniste aquí sólo para recriminar un pseudo-incesto? Porque leo en tu pervertida cara de mamarracho que estás insinuando que aquí paso _**algo**_… ¿no?

El colorín no supo qué decir. 

Y tampoco hacía falta mucho, por suerte… porque justo en ese momento Rukia despertó.

—Mmmmh… —murmuró mientras se restregaba un ojo. —Hola, Byakuya-nii-chan… —él sólo le miró e indicó que viera hacia la puerta. —Oh. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Ichigo?

— ¡P-Pero…! ¡Si están en mi pieza, par de descarados! —bramó él, absolutamente superado. 

¿¿Rukia se despertaba, se encontraba en la misma cama que Byakuya, lo saludaba a él y todo le parecía muy normal??

JO-DER. Ya. Hasta aquí.

—Bueno, tengo hambre —decidió ella, sin importar la cara de panoli de su ex-sustituto — ¿Hay desayuno o no?

Y también se calzó las pantuflas, bajando la escalera.

Ichigo no pudo dejar de notar que Rukia dormía sólo con una camiseta a tiritas y un short que le hacía honor a su nombre con un Chappy en el glorioso muslo izquierdo.

Ahora sí que mataba al jodido Byakuya.

Y lo iba a hacer AHORA, que estaban solos.

—Te parecerá bonito… —le dijo, sin ningún atisbo de duda. Parecía muy seguro de repente.

— ¿A qué se supone que te estás refiriendo, Kurosaki?

Ichigo sonrió brevemente. Plan anti ByakuRuki mode ON.

—Eres peor de lo que pensé, pijo desalmado… ¿Tanto te fastidio como para que, más encima, estés usando a Rukia para molestarme?

En un principio ese argumento sonó estúpido, y hasta el mismo Kurosaki se dio cuenta de ello. Pero siguió exponiendo su punto.

—Ella te está ofreciendo su cariño sincero, realmente quiere ser una hermana para ti. Y tú te estás aprovechando de eso para hacer como que le importas y darle afecto mientras yo estoy presente, ¿no? ¿Ése es tu plan? —de pronto el colorín pareció exageradamente molesto, y no lo estaba controlando. —Porque sé perfectamente que cuando tus siete días de vacaciones terminen, Rukia volverá a ser una simple subordinada a la que no prestarás más atención que la necesaria, un peón en tu clan, un muñeco en un escuadrón ajeno al que podrás utilizar cada vez que te venga en gana sin importar lo que ella siente… ¡¡No te das cuenta de que ella te está queriendo en serio y tú solo la estás utilizando?!

Byakuya guardó silencio un rato, para sopesar las palabras del muchacho. Pero después tampoco dijo nada.

—Me parece injusto que porque eres su hermano y lo tienes todo, pretendas usarla para tu beneficio. Ella se preocupa, te cuida, te protege —enumeró enérgicamente con los dedos, mientras sentía que su furia iba en aumento— y es sincera, lo siente en serio. Y tú le das confianza, "cariño", atención y un lugar en tu vida, pero no eres sincero. Se lo quitarás todo cuando recuperes tu poder y tu prestigio. Y ella no entenderá jamás qué fue lo que pasó. Eso no se hace, ¿sabes? 

Más silencio. Y un respiro por parte del shinigami.

—Hay cosas que tu apellido no puede darte, Byakuya. Piénsalo.

Y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Ichigo estaba realmente furioso.

Lo reconocía, al principio había sido un plan, pero después todas esas cosas que había percibido de la actitud de Byakuya hacia Rukia se le fueron resbalando de los labios hasta transformarlas en un auténtico reproche.

Estaba bien si él no podía quedarse con la shinigami después de todo, pero no quería verla sufrir por el engaño de su hermano.

Se apoyó en la puerta del cuarto, y fue resbalando paulatinamente hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —se preguntó, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

Mientras tanto, el capitán de la sexta seguía en silencio allí dentro, pensando.

¿Podría tener Kurosaki algo de razón?

Recordó una frase que le dijo a Rukia cuando comenzó a tratarla como una hermana.

"_Rukia, quiero que mientras estemos aquí en Karakura, y tú seas mi superior en esto… me llames por mi nombre"_

"_**Mientras estemos en Karakura…"**_

¿De verdad había considerado que el plazo vencía cuando él volviera a su puesto de poder?

Y por primera vez en muchísimos años, tal vez desde que Hisana había estado con él, se hizo una pregunta. Débil, pero se la hizo igual.

— ¿Estaré haciendo las cosas del modo correcto…?

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

El desayuno en la mesa fue tenso. Ambos hombres sabían por qué, y sólo se miraban con rabia y desconfianza. Pero Rukia no sabía a qué atribuir tanta tirantez, ni mucho menos entendió qué pasaba cuando le ofreció una tostada con mantequilla a su hermano y éste le dijo secamente:

—Gracias, pero no es necesario que te molestes tanto por mí. —Y acto seguido la devolviera al plato de la chica y agregara: —Puedo hacerlo solo.

Ichigo no emitió comentario alguno sobre ésta actitud. 

— ¿Se puede saber qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —demandó saber la shinigami, un poco aburrida y harta del silencio. —Usualmente no empezamos el día así…

—Usualmente no te encuentro a primera hora del día en mi cama durmiendo con tu hermano… —saltó Ichigo sin poder evitarlo.

Ahora fue Byakuya quién guardó silencio y se refugió en su sempiterna cara de nada.

— ¿Perdón? — ¿Fue idea de ella, o ése era un reproche?

—Eso… o ¿crees que tiene algo de bonito? Dejarle la habitación a tu mejor amiga y a su hermano —recalcó las dos palabras con que se refería a ellos —para que duerman y te los encuentres después en tan comprometida posición…

_Mejor amiga_… el apelativo resonó en los oídos de Rukia como un gong.

—Ichigo, a ver si te entiendo… ¿estás insinuando que entre nosotros pasó _**algo**_? 

¡Y cómo no pensarlo, si hasta se referían al hecho del mismo modo!

—Lo dejo a tu imaginación.

Rukia parpadeó sin poder creerlo. Ése no era un simple reproche…

¡Era un ataque de celos!

—Qué tontería… ¡¡Byakuya-nii-chan, di algo!!

El noble no tenía la más mínima intención de participar de aquello. Tenía en su cabeza algo parecido a "no meterse en discusiones de pareja", pero después recordó que él no quería en su familia a alguien como el odioso Kurosaki. ¿Y si le metía un poco de cizaña a la conversación?

NO… entonces le estaría dando la razón a Ichigo y estaría utilizando a Rukia para alejarla del mismo. 

¿Qué hacer en un momento como ése? ¿Cómo actuar de manera neutra, sin desquitarse con el shinigami ni perjudicar a su hermana?...

El silencio tampoco parecía muy buena opción. El que calla otorga, decían por aquí.

Entonces torció la situación hacia donde más sanamente convenía.

—No puedo hacer nada si Kurosaki no confía en ti, Rukia. —dijo, con aires de sabihondo. —Acepto que no confíe en mí, pero tú pareces ser una persona mucho más importante para él que yo… Así que ambos deben dejarse de tonterías y aclarar esto, aunque en realidad no haya _nada_ que aclarar y tú, Rukia, no le debas _ninguna_ explicación a este andrajoso.

Oooooh… palabras sabias que iluminaron la escena por un momento. Y Byakuya parecía alguna especie de místico revelador de la verdad.

Ninguno supo qué decir. Pero fue Rukia quién salió del paso.

—Como sea, —dijo, levantándose como una autómata —alguien debe lavar los trastos del desayuno. —y recogió la mesa a una velocidad increíble, mientras se dirigía a la cocina con la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo azabache.

Obviamente intentaba evadirse.

—E-Espera, te ayudo… —Ichigo se apresuró a recoger su plato, pero una mirada acuosa de la shinigami le fue suficiente para saber que ella, en ese momento, no quería ni su ayuda ni verlo en un buen rato.

Era hora de hacerse a un lado.

Y sintió que, definitivamente, la había cagado.

—Rukia… —susurró, mientras la veía perderse en la cocina.

A su lado, Kuchiki Byakuya también la miraba con una mirada sentida.

—Eso es para que aprendas a no herir a quienes de verdad te importan, Kurosaki. Pensé que después de la perorata que soltaste en la habitación lo tendrías claro, pero eres tan imbécil…

Y el colorín tuvo que darle la razón… En silencio, obviamente. Antes muerto que degradarse delante del pijo.

Ambos habían lastimado a Rukia… Pero Byakuya quedó mucho mejor parado que Ichigo.

—¡¡ARGHH!! —gritó el chico, lleno de frustración.

Hermano Arrepentido dos, Amante Bandido cero. Así quedaba el marcador por ahora.

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

—¡¡ARGHH!! ¡¡ESE IMBÉCIL, CÓMO SE ATREVE…!!

Rukia no estaba menos frustrada. Tenía ganas de aventar la loza contra el suelo y cagarse en todos los Kurosaki existentes. ¡Cómo dudaba así de ella!... pero por respeto a Yuzu, Karin e Isshin, que llevaban el mismo apellido y los apreciaba demasiado, se estuvo calladita, mordiéndose el labio para no salir y molerle la cara a golpes al susodicho.

Se controló. Ella está un escalafón por sobre Ichigo en la escala de evolución, así que se lo tomaría con calma y humor. Pero por ahora no quería verlo ni en pintura.

Así que salió de la cocina, decidiendo que si alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de los trastos NO sería ella, fue por su bolso y se largó a casa de Orihime, a pasar las penas. 

Pero antes…

—Oh, qué bueno que los encuentro a los dos juntitos. —dijo, al toparse con su hermano y su dolor de cabeza en el salón, sentados haciendo nada. —Mmmh, juntos… ¿no estaban haciendo nada malo, cierto? —ironizó, con la misma desconfianza con la que Ichigo la trató.

—Rukia, no te pases… —soltó Ichigo, aterrado ante esa insinuación puramente yaoi que lanzo la shinigami.

—Digo yo no más… —sonrisa plástica de esas que fastidian al colorín en clase. —Bueno, quería decirles que voy a salir. Y que alguien debe hacer el aseo hoy. Nada más espero que cuando llegue este todo hecho… ¿ENTENDIERON?

Ambos hombres abrieron mucho los ojos.

Y Byakuya no soportó eso.

—Rukia… No te corresponde darme órdenes. —fingió. La verdad es que él en su perra vida había hecho algo tan degradante como eso. —Soy tu superior, recuérdalo.

— ¡Aap! No, claro que no. **YO** soy tu superior, Byakuya-nii-chan. Recuerda eso **TÚ**. Así que ya saben. ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

Y salió de la casa más feliz que unas castañuelas.

—Bueno, tal parece que tendremos que colaborar en esto del aseo… —murmuró Ichigo, mientras iba por las escobas y los limpiadores.

Pero cuando regresó, sintió otro portazo que no le gustó nada.

Byakuya se le había escapado.

—Me cago en la leche…

**-owowowowowowowowowowowo-**

El noble capitán de la sexta había agarrado sus cosas y había salido a pensar. No importaba donde hubiera ido su hermana, pero sin duda lo había hecho para despejarse, y él también tenía ese mismo derecho. Estaba sintiendo unas cosas muy raras, cosas que no le pasaban desde sus tiempos con Hisana… y encima ese tonto odioso de Kurosaki ahí, siempre metiéndole más ideas raras en la cabeza, ya de por sí caotizada… 

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una placita de por allí cerca. La aprobó brevemente con la mirada y se sentó en un banquito bañado por el sol de la tarde.

Recordó brevemente las palabras del colorín pretendiente de su hermana, las que le dijo esa mañana. 

"_Ella te está ofreciendo su cariño sincero, realmente quiere ser una hermana para ti. Y tú te estás aprovechando de eso para hacer como que le importas y darle afecto mientras yo estoy presente, ¿no?"_

Byakuya de verdad agradecía esa preocupación que Rukia se molestaba en tener para con él. Pero si estaba dando esa impresión de "manipular a su hermana"… No era la idea.

Siguió analizando.

"_Sé perfectamente que cuando tus siete días de vacaciones terminen, Rukia volverá a ser una simple subordinada a la que no prestarás más atención que la necesaria, un peón en tu clan, un muñeco en un escuadrón ajeno al que podrás utilizar cada vez que te venga en gana sin importar lo que ella siente"_

No tenía idea de lo que pasaría entre ellos una vez todo volviera a la normalidad. A él le gustaba mantener esa careta de hombre frío e implacable frente a sus semejantes en el Gotei 13, pero… también le estaban gustando (y tal vez más de lo normal) las atenciones que la pequeña shinigami tenía para con él… Le recordaban mucho a su difunta esposa.

"_Ella se preocupa, te cuida, te protege y es sincera, lo siente en serio. Y tú le das confianza, 'cariño', atención y un lugar en tu vida, pero no eres sincero. Se lo quitarás todo cuando recuperes tu poder y tu prestigio"_

Ya no estaba tan seguro de volver a ser el mismo de antes. No sabía… durante el tiempo que ha pasado viviendo en casa de los Kurosaki, le ha gustado esa sensación de dependencia. 

O tal vez no era eso lo que le agradaba en mucho… 

No era eso, sino sentir que su propio bienestar también era el bienestar de terceros.

Definitivamente no tenía idea de cuál había sido el cambio que su hermana Rukia había estado operando en él… pero le gustaba tenerla cerca. Le hacía bien. Le ponía contento. Le llenaba.

Le hacía sentir vivo, aunque ya no se acordaba de cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo vivo…

Y comprendió que estaba cambiando. Pero también supo que no podía hacer entender ese cambio tan repentino a los demás, así que era lógico que alguien de sesera tan dura como Ichigo lo malinterpretara.

Sin embargo, le interesaba que a Rukia le quedara claro. No quería que ella llegara a las mismas conclusiones erróneas que su amiguito de pelo naranjo.

Así que, aunque le costara de nuevo, tendría que ponerse en plan confesivo.

Nada más para que Rukia sepa que, a partir de ahora y para siempre, tiene un hermano seguro.

—Ahora sí que puedo ir a ayudar a ese estúpido mocoso a limpiar —murmuró, mientras se levantaba del banco, sintiéndose definitivamente mejor persona.

_**·: Chapter Four, Part 1: FINISHED! :·**_

Así es, como ya han podido notar, este día (el cuarto en las vacaciones de nuestro noble favorito) está dividido en dos. Y si son tan amables y se dan una vuelta por mi profile, sabrán que, lamentablemente, puede que la siguiente entrega tarde más de lo usual. Ooooooowww… ¿Por qué? … la vida, que me pone obligaciones.

Por lo tanto ustedes tienen que puro darle al botoncito amigo que dice "GO", dejarme su comentario y darme apoyo moral para que me aplique con esta historia.

¡Nos vemos cuando me sea posible! –w-U 

Byakuya sigue encantado de recibir sus fervientes demostraciones de cariño. Y les sigue mandando besos, abrazos y pellizcos en el trasero xDD

Ichigo, para no ser menos, también les manda más de lo mismo. Estos dos pelean hasta por el cariño de la gente… ú.ù

¡Ja ne!

**PD: ¡Quiero HARTOS reviews en "Por Amor al Arte", eh! ¡Que yo cumplí con mi promesa!**


	5. It's time of a LOVE REVOLUTION!

**Mai Notes****:** Larga espera, lo sé. Pero las arenas del tiempo no se mueven a mi favoooorsh ; ; lo siento. Está tan viejo el reviewaje que me da flojerita contestarlo, además, es probable que el 50 por ciento de las personas que antes leían este fic se hayan aburrido de mi incompetencia xDD, así que por hoy lo dejaremos así.

A ver, qué tiene este capi que sea digno de comentar… ehm, sí! Más ByakuRuki, bwajaja xD pero como siempre digo, no se asusten. La cosa no va a degenerar hasta el incesto, sigue siendo IchiRuki :) Y eso, no les quito más tiempo. Lean y comenten bonito, porque extraño mucho que me digan cosas pro xD

**Disclaimer****:** _/Kubo Tite llorando amordazado en un rincón/_ Bleach es mío. Los personajes quieren ser míos. Adoran que los maneje YO, y por eso es MIO. ¡¡MWAHAHAHAHA…!!

* * *

**7 DAYS OF LOVE**

D A Y 4 , P A R T 2.- I т ' s т i m e o f α L O V E R E V O L U T I O N !

* * *

Byakuya cruzó el umbral de la casa Kurosaki más o menos a la hora de almuerzo. Lo supo porque el principal exponente de la familia (pero no por eso el mejor) estaba en el living zampándose un sándwich de todo con todo, mientras miraba la tele.

—Oh, al menos te dignas regresar… —dijo Ichigo al ver que su fugitivo compañero de limpieza llegaba. —¿Dónde te habías metido? Sabes que si Rukia se entera de que has salido sin ella se enfadará. —remató, dándole otro mordisco a su pan.

El aludido simplemente se sentó junto al muchacho y se bebió de un trago la gaseosa con la que Ichigo pasaba su merienda.

—¿Por qué no has avanzado nada de nuestro trabajo? —preguntó fríamente, dando un leve vistazo al desorden general.

—Justamente porque es NUESTRO, y ambos debemos estar aquí para comenzar.

Lo de Byakuya nunca había sido el compañerismo a la hora de ejecutar una tarea, pues siempre se las valía él solito. "Si quieres algo bien hecho, pues hazlo tú mismo" era su lema. Por lo tanto, evitaba delegar responsabilidades en otros, a menos que estuviera muy cabreado o que Renji estuviera cerca y disponible.

Ahora estaba cabreado… pero no iba a permitir que Ichigo se pavoneara delante de Rukia con un aseo perfecto diciendo que se había esmerado SOLO, ya que él no lo había querido ayudar.

—No pienso cooperar en tu campaña de limpieza. —dijo —No sin antes haberme comido uno de ésos —señaló el sándwich del pelinaranja.

Y eso llamó la atención de Ichigo. ¡¿LOS PIJOS TAMBIÉN SENTÍAN HAMBRE?!

—Oh, bien… —dijo, levantándose hacia la cocina. —Te conseguiré otro de estos. ¡Pero no esperes que esté tan bueno como los de Yuzu, eh!

—Lógico, esa niña tiene un don que tú, de seguro, no has heredado. —puntualizó, siguiendo al colorín hacia la cocina. —Pero me conformo con que no le pongas ningún tipo de veneno.

Buuuuh… Un posible plan anti-ricachón odioso había sido eliminado de las posibilidades. Lástima por Ichigo…

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

Rukia caminaba furiosamente por las calles de Karakura sin dirección alguna. Todo lo que tenía en mente era descargar su ira en cada paso que daba, haciendo resonar el suelo bajo sus pies. Y la cosa estaba funcionando al parecer, porque por algo el radio de tres metros alrededor de la morena iba absolutamente vacío…

—Ah, da lo mismo —se dijo. Al final, no tenía el más mínimo interés en hacer vida social.

Pero siempre, SIEMPRE! existe el ser ingenuo que no siente las malas vibraciones del resto del mundo, y que va por la vida con intenciones amistosas hacia todo aquel que respire. Y este ser tuvo la gallardía de atravesar el campo de furia de Rukia y saludarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Kuchiki-san, qué bueno verte por aquí!

La aludida volteó con su peor cara. Y tuvo que relajarla al instante…

Era Orihime.

—¡Ho-hola, Inoue! —saludó, a lo torpe. ¡Qué situación más molesta! Pero bueno… De todos modos, había planeado ir a visitarla cuando se le pasase la ira.

—Mmmh… tienes mala cara —dijo la colorina, acercándose a la shinigami para verla mejor. —¿Ha pasado algo?

—Más o menos.

—¿Con Kurosaki-kun?

El aura de energía maligna se intensifico aún más.

—Sí, parece que con Kurosaki-kun.

—Ese imbécil… —dijo Rukia, empuñando su mano, sin darse cuenta. Y lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que a Inoue casi le da por reírse, cosa que por ningún motivo debía hacer si quería conservar todas sus partes en su sitio.

—Mira, Kuchiki-san, hagamos algo… Yo ahora venía de hacer mis compras para el almuerzo —le enseñó unas bolsas de supermercado —y como siempre como sola… ¿No te gustaría acompañarme?

…Minutos de silencio.

A veces sentía que Inoue la sacaba de quicio con su infantilismo exagerado. Pero por dios que caía del cielo cuando alguien la necesitaba… además, agradeció ese gesto de amistad. Hace mucho tiempo que Inoue no comía sola, más o menos desde una tonta obra de teatro que terminó por unirla sentimentalmente a Ishida (Publi Barata: ver "Por Amor al Arte"), así que, de seguro, sacrificaría uno de esos amorosos almuerzos por escucharla a ella…

—OK, te acompaño. ¡Pero me cocinas algo decente, eh!

Orihime sonrió, feliz.

—¡Hecho! ¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó, animada. Nunca había almorzado con Rukia algo preparado por ella, es decir, no en ese ambiente de amistad íntima, en su casa y no en el instituto.

La morena optó por una tortilla de arroz. Le gustaban esas cosas con hartos huevos… y debía reconocer que Ichigo las cocinaba de maravilla.

Pensó serenamente por un rato en él. ¿Estaría colaborando con Byakuya al hacer el aseo? Lo dudaba, pero tenía una cierta idea de perdonarlo si es que lograba convivir con su hermano. Les haría bien a ambos.

No quiso seguir pensando en eso. No con Inoue al lado. Así que le metió conversación para hacer más corto el camino.

—¿Y qué tal vas con Ishida, Inoue?

La muchacha se sobresaltó un poco ante la pregunta. No creía que a Rukia le interesaran las cosas del corazón, ni menos las de ella.

Pero de todos modos contestó afablemente.

—Pues… bien, no me quejo. Ishida-kun es una persona muy amable y cariñosa, me ha sorprendido bastante. No pensé que tuviera un lado tan tierno, después de cómo se ha mostrado siempre en la escuela…

—No te fíes, de todos modos. Los hombres son unos burros —expresó la shinigami, haciendo gala de su experiencia personal al convivir con el más burro de todos.

—¿Lo dices por lo que pasó con Kurosaki-kun?

—No precisamente, sólo te transmito algo de mis vivencias.

Orihime rió. Rukia era tan chistosa a veces…

—¿Y qué te hizo para que estés enojada con él?

Ahí, la morena hizo un cuantioso resumen de los últimos tres días y medio de su vida. Le contó a Inoue lo de las vacaciones de su hermano, la promesa de Ichigo de portarse bien, lo del parque de diversiones, lo que le comentaban las hermanas del pelinaranja (patrañas bobas de que Ichigo estaba celoso de Byakuya), la noche que pasó con su hermano… y por último, las insinuaciones estúpidas de un pseudo-incesto por parte del shinigami.

Todo un drama digno de Shakispere… o como quiera que se llame el tonto que lee Ichigo.

—Yo también me inclino a creer que Kurosaki-kun está celoso… —dijo la colorina en un tono bajito, mientras metía la llave de su departamento en la cerradura. —Adelante, por favor. Está un poco desordenado, pero no me demoro nada en poner todo…

—¡No, no te preocupes! —se apresuró a decir Rukia. No quería ser una molestia. —Es más, si quieres yo ordeno y tú cocinas.

La colorina volvió a mirarla, extrañada.

—Vaya que te deja fuera de papel pelear con Kurosaki-kun…

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo y amable. Todas las cosas de Orihime tenían un buen resto de ambas cosas, pensaba Rukia mientras raspaba el plato donde, minutos antes, había estado su porción de tortilla de arroz.

Le había hecho pasar el rato de manera agradable contándole pequeñas cosillas de Ishida, otras tantas de la escuela, lo que pensaba Tatsuki acerca de su relación… en fin, cualquier minuciosidad con tal de evadir por un momento las preocupaciones de la shinigami. Pero el tema pinchaba constantemente, como una astilla en el zapato.

Y Orihime decidió abordarla.

—¿Se te ha pasado algo el enojo, Kuchiki-san?

Ella parpadeó. Ni se acordaba ya por qué había estado tan furiosa.

—Eso creo —dijo, no muy segura.

La colorina suspiró pesadamente. Ella sabía que entre Ichigo y Rukia las cosas tiraron chispas desde un principio, pero ¿Qué demonios hacía falta que pasara para que ELLOS se dieran cuenta? Las cosas eran tan obvias que, apenas se percató, se hizo a un lado.

Antes le había atraído mucho Kurosaki, pero cuando se dio cuenta que nunca iba a ser capaz de confesárselo, abortó la misión. Orihime no era partidaria del sufrimiento gratuito, además, pronto llegó Rukia a su vida, y las cosas tiraron para imposible para siempre.

Pero la situación dio un vuelco favorable para ella, y ahora era feliz. Entonces ¿Por qué no ayudar a un par de amigos en desgracia?

—Te refresco la mente… —dijo con sonsonete. A veces esos dos le hacían pasar ratos muy graciosos. —Te estás llevando mucho mejor con Byakuya-sama desde que él esta aquí. Se han tratado como hermanos y se han dado cariño mutuo, lo que termina en evidentes muestras de afecto y confianza. ¿O no?

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, taciturna.

No entendía el punto.

—Y antes de eso, ¿Quién era el único que conseguía estar más cerca de ti? Con quién podías contar, a quién podías molestar, a quién podías pedir consejo, en fin. ¿Quién era el más cercano a ti antes de tu hermano?

La respuesta hizo que la morena frunciera el ceño.

—¿Ichigo? —aventuró. Se daba cuenta del rumbo que Orihime quería que tomara la conversación, pero no le hacía mucha gracia. Le incomodaba reconocer que había una relación 'especial' entre ella y el pelinaranja.

Sonaba cursi e inusual.

—¡Exacto! —Inoue tuvo que celebrar esa gran iluminación de la shinigami. —En mi opinión, Kurosaki-kun tiene todo el derecho de estar celoso, de preocuparse y de vigilarte. No quiere que nadie te haga daño, Kuchiki-san. Es todo… ¡Está defendiendo lo que quiere, y es normal!

—Lo que… ¿quiere? —ojitos de plato.

—¿A poco no te has dado cuenta de que Kurosaki-kun te quiere? ¿No lo sientes todos los días con las peleas, las conversaciones, las luchas contra los hollows…?

Más ojitos de plato.

—¿No lo sentiste acaso cuando él casi dio su vida y peleó contra todo un universo allá en Soul Society, únicamente para salvarte la vida?

Ahí había un punto importante y evidente.

"_¡Claro! ¿Por qué Ichigo haría eso, si 'supuestamente' no siente nada por mi?"_

—Y recuerda que esa vez, tu hermano no hizo nada por defenderte. No quiero sembrar la discordia entre ustedes ni mucho menos, pero eso a Kurosaki-kun no se le olvida.

Las conclusiones eran aplastantes, desconcertantes, e hicieron que Rukia se sonrojara un poco. Pero aún así se atrevió a formular la pregunta técnica del caso.

—Entonces, Orihime… ¿Tú podrías afirmar sin miedo a equivocarte que… Ichigo siente _**algo**_ por mí?

—¡Desde luego! —contestó ella, sin titubear y con una gran sonrisa. —Y también puedo afirmar sin miedo a equivocarme, como dices, que tú también sientes _**algo**_ por él.

…

—¡Hey! ¡Ése no es el dilema! —se excusó, el triple de colorada que antes.

Tenía una confusión muy grande en la cabeza, y parecía no querer aclararla en ese preciso momento. Pero al mismo tiempo, y esto Rukia tenía que reconocérselo aunque sea a sí misma, tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de irse a la casa, pescar a Ichigo de un ala y llevárselo a su habitación y no salir de ahí hasta que hubieran aclarado las cosas.

Le parecía imposible que tantas sensaciones se hubieran desatado entre ellos sin que ella hubiera dado su consentimiento.

¿Y ahora qué? Tenía que ir y declararse, esperar a que él lo haga… ¿Qué?

"_Espera… ¿Declarar QUÉ, exactamente? ¿Hacer una escena ñoña y proclamarnos amor mutuo hasta que la muerte nos separe?"_

…

"_Ni de coña",_ fue su conclusión final.

—Tú sigue como hasta ahora —le ayudo Inoue, imaginándose el tipo de interrogantes que debía estar pasando por la mente de su amiga. —Son los hombres los que deben dar el primer paso, y Kurosaki-kun pronto empezará a preguntarse las mismas cosas que tú, si es que aún no ha empezado.

—No debo preocuparme —se dijo la shinigami, absolutamente colapsada. —Esto es una pesadilla y pronto despertaré.

Orihime soltó otra risa. Era increíble imaginarse a esos dos juntos, eran tal para cual.

—Pero que no se te olvide lo que te comenté… Piensa que, cada vez que Kurosaki-kun se ponga pesado y celoso, es una muestra más de su amor hacia ti.

—¡No digas amooooooooooooooooor, que enloquezco! ¡¡Ah, maldición!!

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio en los que Rukia pensaba qué demonios hacer.

De momento, ya se le había hecho tarde, así que empezó a dar las gracias a Inoue por su hospitalidad y sus consejos, arregló sus cosas y se dispuso a marchar.

—Dale saludos a Byakuya-sama —fue la despedida de Orihime. —¡Y a Kurosaki-kun también!

— ¬¬ —no hay otra manera de expresar la mirada asesina de la shinigami en ese momento. Sentía que unas estúpidas maripositas le carcomían por dentro cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Ichigo.

"_Me estoy poniendo tonta redomada ahora…"_ se criticó, mientras se alejaba calle adentro en dirección hacia su hogar.

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

Rukia metió la llave de la casa en la cerradura. Un segundo antes, había pensado en entrar por la ventana, como la mayoría de las veces. Pero un impulso extraño le dijo que era mejor por la puerta, para que su regreso fuera más notorio.

—No entiendo por qué me pongo a pensar estas cosas… —se regañó, finalmente.

Y entró.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!

Pero nadie le contestó.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, temerosa de que en su ausencia, Ichigo y Byakuya se hubieran eliminado mutuamente. Tenía la certeza, a juzgar por el silencio, de que en cualquier momento pisaría un charco de sangre y tropezaría con alguno de los cadáveres.

—¿Hay alguien? —preguntó al azar. Y nada, el silencio seguía ahí, ensordeciendo el ambiente.

De pronto, un gemido como de momia resonó desde la sala de estar.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto la chica, ya de verdad asustada. Empezaba a pensar que habían entrado ladrones, o anda a saber tú qué calamidad.

"_¿Pero qué tonteras pienso? ¿Quién va a poder hacer daño a dos shinigamis de elite casi? Estoy tonta, definitivamente"_

—¿Rukia? —dijo una voz cansada. —¿Eres tú, ya llegaste?

—I-I-I… Ichigo… —respondió ella, presa de un soponcio nervioso.

—¿Qué demonios tienes, eres tonta que ya no pronuncias de corrido? _("Otro más que piensa lo mismo") _—fue el saludo que el pelinaranja le ofreció, incorporándose.

—Piérdete, bestia —le contestó ella, recuperando su mala ostia de siempre. —¿Y Byakuya?

—Duerme en el sillón… Nos quedamos dormidos después de terminar con el aseo de la casa…

Rukia no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Tratas de decir que han hecho lo que les ordené... juntos? ¿Colaborándose mutuamente?

—Así lo estipulaste tú, ¿no? ¿Ya se te olvidó?

—N-no es eso…

—De verdad empiezas a preocuparme… Tú no eres así de volada. ¿Dónde estuviste?

—En casa de Inoue. ¿Por qué, me estás controlando?

—N-no… ¡Pero qué cosas dices! —ahora fue el turno de él de titubear. —Solo estaba… eeh… bueno, algo preocupado. Nunca te había visto… a-así, tan… ¿furiosa?

—Tú tienes la culpa.

—Lo sé… y lo siento.

Era la tercera vez en el día que la morena ponía ojos de plato. Y es que había pasado cada cosa rara… ¿Ahora el odioso ése se disculpaba, después de todas las rabias que la había hecho pasar?

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —inquirió Ichigo, algo estupidizado también.

—¿Hablar? ¿Y de que quieres hablar?

…

Y en ese momento TAN crucial del fanfic… otro gemido de momia interrumpió el dialogo.

Byakuya había despertado, y se estaba poniendo de pie.

—Rukia —pronunció, con su voz cortante. —Me alegro de tu regreso.

Ella no puso ninguna cara en especial. Ni fu ni fa, como se dice.

—¿Todo bien, nii-chan?

—En absoluto. Me has dejado toda una tarde con el odioso Kurosaki.

—Lo siento, estaba disgustada.

—Comprendo. Pero ahora necesito hablar contigo. Hay algo que me interesa que sepas.

La shinigami miró a su ex-sustituto, buscando algún tipo de explicación. Ichigo se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que miraba mal a su eterno enemigo. ¿Qué intentaría el pijo feo ahora?

—¿Podrá ser que converse en privado con mi hermana? ¿Crees eso posible, Kurosaki?

—Oh sí, claro que sí, señor don Byakuya. ¿Les mando traer un aperitivo también?

—No, tan solo lárgate.

—Imbécil —pronunció el expulsado, marchándose.

Iba a medio camino de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, cuando una luz divina le dio una cierta idea.

"_¿Qué hago haciéndole caso al ricachón cara de nalga? ¡No puedo dejarlos solos, quizás que cosa le diga!"_

Así que desanduvo sus pasos y se quedó cerca del sillón, oculto para que no lo vean pero dentro del campo auditivo de la conversación.

Lamentablemente, ésta ya estaba empezada. Y Byakuya, para variar, estaba pelándolo.

—Ese tonto amiguito tonto tuyo de pelo naranja —decía, viendo a su hermana a los ojos con mirada de cachorrito —me ha estado metiendo algunas ideas raras en la cabeza…

—¿De qué tipo? —preguntó Rukia, algo desorientada.

—No es demasiado importante.

"_Claro, para ti no es demasiado importante, noble tarado"_ se decía el colorín.

Y de pronto, un par de voces lo asustaron.

—¿Qué haces, Ichi-nii? —eran Yuzu y Karin, que habían salido a saludar a Rukia pero se habían aguantado al ver el panorama.

—Vinimos a darte apoyo moral en esta ardua batalla por el corazón de la hermanita Rukia —dijo la menor, instalándose junto a su hermano para escuchar.

—Yo… algo de lo mismo, pero menos cursi —puntualizó Karin.

—¿Se quieren callar, maldición? —las retó Ichigo. Ya se había perdido parte de la conversación de nuevo. —Si van a estar aquí, cierran el pico.

Los tres aplicaron oído de nuevo. Ahora Rukia estaba hablando.

—…Las cosas que yo he hecho por usted fueron absolutamente necesarias en su momento, nii-sama. Me disculpo si fui impertinente.

—¿Ves, Rukia, que no me estás entendiendo? —dijo él, a modo de reproche. —Yo no estoy regañándote porque me hayas gritado, u ordenado cosas. Te lo estoy agradeciendo.

La shinigami frunció el ceño. Si antes no entendía, pues ahora menos.

—Oye, Ichi —Karin alzó la voz para que sus hermanos la escucharan. —Esto se está poniendo meloso… ¿Has pensado que hacer si el Byakuya se declara primero que tú?

—¡No seas turbia, Karin-chan! Byakuya-sama y Rukia-chan son hermanos! —opinó Yuzu, con la boca torcida. Como si su opinión fuera para retar a Karin y no lo que realmente piensa.

En el fondo, ambas saben que puede pasar.

—No seas boba, Yuzu tiene razón. —también Ichigo fue consciente de que eso fue dicho solo para tranquilizarlo a él.

Estaba nervioso, tenía que reconocerlo.

—¿Cómo es eso de que me agradece que lo rete, nii-sama? —siguió Rukia, ajena a la Revolución Kurosaki.

—Te dije que no me llamaras con formalidad.

—Perdón… Byakuya.

—Ehm… —el noble carraspeó, notoriamente alterado. Era la primera vez que su hermana le provocaba un desorden mental así. Por lo general sus pensamientos, acciones y reacciones estaban predeterminadas, pero Rukia había logrado traspasar esa valla. Eso era lo que la había logrado hacer importante.

Pero ¿Cómo se lo explicaba a ella?

—Rukia —su nombre sonó como siempre en los labios del noble. Lejano, casi ajeno. —Lo que trato de decirte es que… —oh, dios… de nuevo requería valor para estas cosas.

—Es que…

—Es que recién ahora puedo ver lo importante que es tener una hermana como tú… que se preocupe por mí, que me atienda, que me cuide… y gracias a eso, te has ganado todo mi respeto, y también…

—¿Y también? —ella no estaba menos nerviosa. Hasta una conversación parecida con Ichigo la tendría más tranquila…

"_Mentira…"_

¡¿Por qué aparecía Ichigo en su mente ahora, joder de los joderes?!

—Y también un lugar importante en mi vida y en mi corazón.

…

Se hizo el silencio por un momento.

—¿Ves, Ichi? ¡No ando tan perdida! —volvió a decir Karin. —¡Si no lo detienes, el pijo se va a declarar!

Claro, el colorín también estaba que se moría de inseguridad, y todo lo que quería era salir de su escondite y taparle los oídos a Rukia con sus manos.

Pero él era una persona que aprendía de sus errores, y confiaría en su shinigami esta vez.

—No haremos nada —susurró. —Sólo esperaremos…

—¡Ah, maldición! ¡No vengas a llorar después, Ichi-baka!

Yuzu se mantenía en silencio. Prefería no manifestar que, esta vez, compartía la opinión de Karin.

—Y eso… ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente, Byakuya? —a cada pregunta hecha, Rukia sentía cosas raras, no sabía por qué.

Tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a desencadenar en desastre.

—Lo que te quiero decir es que… —el noble tomó aire y lo soltó de una vez, sin pensarlo mucho. —Rukia… Te quiero. —y no mordió el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

…

Silencio.

Y un golpe sordo.

Ichigo se había levantado de golpe de su escondite y, junto a eso, se había golpeado la cabeza con una alacena.

Pero no dijo nada. Lamentablemente, su silencio acentuó aún más la declaración de Byakuya.

"_Te quiero, Rukia…"_

Los miró a los dos con dolor y se marchó, escaleras arriba.

_**·: Chapter Four, Part 2: FINISHED! :·**_

* * *

¡¡No pueden decir que no quedó genial! xD

¡Reviews! Mientras más hayan, más luego se cuelga el próximo episodio!

Y tengo una grabación especial, hecha únicamente para fanáticas cooperadoras, de Ichigo y Byakuya haciendo el baile del caño, juju. Será rifada a la lectora que deje más posts, bwajaja xDD

¡Nos vemos, gentes! ¡Saludos!


	6. Opening your eyes with my hands

**Mai Notes:** Comparada con la última vez, ni se sintió la demora, ¿ne? Lo importante es que ya actualicé. En este capítulo pasan muchas cosas que no tenía planeadas, como por ejemplo, me salió dividido de nuevo. Esta es sólo la primera parte del día 5, y teóricamente, todo transcurre en la noche. También hay acción IchiRuki! _eso_ si que no estaba presupuestado para nada, pero no creo que se vayan a quejar, melosillas xD. Y Byakuya brillará por su ausencia esta vez ;o; lo siento. Sólo lo veremos en los flashbacks de la conversación del capi anterior con Rukia, y OJO! que los fragmentos dicen más que lo expuesto antes. Muestran una faceta muy importante del noble. ¡No se los salten!

**Disclaimer:** _/Aparecen todos los personajes de Bleach con pancartas: ¡¡QUEREMOS PERTENECER A MAI POR SIEMPRE!! ¡MUERA KUBO TITE!/_ Hey, no, que no muera aún… que me acabe la serie y ya después línchenlo xD. Pa robarme los derechos y hacerlo todo como dios manda (?)

Respuesta a los reviews (que necesiten ser respondidos) al final!

* * *

**7 DAYS OF LOVE**

D A Y 5,1.- O p e n i n g Y o u r E y e s W i т н M y H a n d s

* * *

Ichigo cerró la puerta de su habitación TAN bruscamente que un par de cuadros terminaron en el suelo. Sin importar nada más, cerró con llave. Sabía que Byakuya tenía que entrar a dormir, pero esa noche no iba a recibir al pijo incestuoso y traidor entre sus cuatro paredes.

Se echó a la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

¡Le había dicho que la quería! ¡A Rukia, a su hermana!

Volvió a echar las tapas hacia atrás: Estaba tan agitado que se ahogaba, allí debajo.

¿A quién iba a engañar con esa postura moralista? ¡Le molestaba tremendamente que Byakuya le hubiera quitado a Rukia, no que fueran hermanos! ¡Eso le importaba un soberano pepino!

¿Ahora que haría él?

Se sentó en la cama, incómodo.

Él quería a Rukia sinceramente. No sabía por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta, pero la quería. La adoraba a toda ella, y no soportaba el hecho de que ahora no podría tenerla…

Hey… ¿Por qué no?

¿Acaso ella estaba… comprometida… ahora con Byakuya?

¡Nooooooooo! ¡Qué horrible sensación!

Tenía unas ganas de bajar y hablar con ella, preguntarle qué pasó, por qué lo traicionó de esa manera…

Espera un minuto.

¿Rukia lo habría traicionado realmente? ¿Por qué estaba dando por sentado que Rukia _también_ quería a Byakuya de esa manera indecente y lujuriosa?

Agh, era un maldito idiota. No tendría que haber escapado como un animal herido en cuanto oyó la declaración del noble. Tendría que haberse quedado a esperar la respuesta de ella. ¡Y ahora no tenía manera de saber cómo estaban las cosas allá abajo! No podía volver y hacer como que nada había pasado, no después de esa salida tan trágica que se mandó. Todavía le quedaba algo de orgullo.

Y cuando estaba pensando sensatamente en tirarse por la ventana para abajo, unos golpecitos en la puerta lo alertaron.

Seguramente sus hermanas venían a ver cómo estaba.

—No quiero hablar ahora. Váyanse a dormir de una buena vez y no molesten. —dijo, pensando que las chiquillas se burlarían de él y le restregarían en la cara toda la razón que tenían.

Una voz acongojada del otro lado se despidió, entonces.

—Bueno, si no quieres hablar…

Y esa voz no era ni de Yuzu, ni de Karin.

Era de Rukia.

—¿Enana, eres tú? —preguntó Ichigo, en estado catatónico.

—Sí, pero entiendo que no quieras hablar, así que me voy. Buenas noches.

—¡NO! —el chico no lo pensó mucho en realidad. Sólo abrió la puerta como un demente y arrastró a la shinigami hacia adentro. No controló sus acciones y volvió a echar llave.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que haces, bruto? —se quejó ella, extrañada de la actitud de él. Primero hace una escena, luego se marcha, después dice que no quiere hablar con nadie y ahora…

Ahora la secuestra. Eso le puso el corazón a latir desenfrenadamente.

No tenía idea de qué pasó por su mente cuando aceptó venir a verlo.

Pero es que ella quería… no, **necesitaba** saber por qué esa reacción tan dramática.

¿Lo habría malinterpretado todo de nuevo, y pensaría que ella y su hermano eran pareja, o algo así? Porque sí, ese tipo de tonteras piensa Ichigo a veces…

—¿Se puede saber qué pretendes encerrándome aquí, Ichigo? —inquirió, tratando de que no se le note lo nerviosa. —No soy yo la que suele escaparse, ¿sabes?

—Dime que no le dijiste que sí.

Esa pregunta, sin un contexto, era absolutamente incoherente. El pelinaranja no podía simplemente soltarla y esperar que Rukia entendiera.

—Que no le dije que sí a quién, dices tú…

—Lo sabes perfectamente, Rukia. No te hagas la boba.

—¡Joder, no me estoy haciendo nada! —soltó ella, medianamente urgida. Estaba entrando en estado de pánico por dos cosas: Una, Ichigo de pronto le pareció irreconocible, parecía que no había mucha cordura en él esa noche y… la otra es que la llave para escapar no estaba en su poder. —¡Vine aquí preocupada por ti y tú me tratas casi como una criminal! ¿Qué esta pasando por tu cabecita de pájaro esta vez?

—No creo que 'preocupada' sea la palabra correcta, Rukia —le recriminó él, sentándose en la cama. —Vienes aquí movida por el cargo de conciencia. ¡Sabes que lo que estás haciendo es incorrecto!

—Te juro que no estoy entendiendo nada…

…La shinigami le estaba poniendo muy difícil la partida. Y honestamente, le estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Cómo no entendía que sus preocupaciones eran tan _evidentes_… que ni siquiera había que nombrarlas?

Claro que él tampoco entendía qué necesidad había de ponerse tan violento… Pero es que era molesto sentirse un perdedor.

—A ver, Rukia. Ven, siéntate… vamos a hablar largo y tendido. —dijo. Y no parecía él. Una parte de sí mismo le decía _"Eso, Ichigo. Demuéstrale quién lleva puestos los pantalones en esta relación"_. Y la otra le preguntaba _"¿De qué puta relación estás hablando? ¡¡Joder, despabila!! ¡¡La estás trayendo a __tu cama__!!"_

…

Hey, buen punto.

La morena, ajena a todos los pensamientos macabros de su ex–sustituto, se sentó al pie de la cama. Lejos de él. Una distancia poco prudente terminaría por matarla de un susto.

—Tú dirás. —le miró fijamente por unos momentos, absolutamente segura de sí misma. Pero reparó en un detalle que, antes, la oscuridad no le había permitido ver.

… ¿Olvidé decir que las luces estaban apagadas?

—Ichigo… Tienes una herida en la cabeza.

El aludido se palpó la frente, confuso. Y encontró, en efecto, un pequeño rastro de sangre que le quedó adherido a los dedos, y un enorme chichón que lo hizo chillar de dolor.

—Si quieres, puedo curarlo —se ofreció la shinigami, con la mejor de las intenciones.

—No hace falta.

—Pero si no me demoro nada… —y empezó a acercarse. No se estaba dando cuenta, pero la discusión se estaba tornando más normal. Ella haciendo un ofrecimiento sincero, y él de terco, negándose. Eso se asemejaba más a lo que vivían día a día…

Pero Ichigo no se olvidaba del 'te quiero' de Byakuya, y quería una explicación.

—No, eso lo harás después…

—Pero anda que eres porfiado… En fin, es tu problema —concluyó ella, volviendo a sembrar la distancia.

—Así está mejor —dijo él, más para sí mismo que para Rukia, al ver que se levantaba de la cama. —Mucho mejor.

Ella se paseó, como siempre que esperaba algo, de acá para allá. Abrió el armario, y pensó en meterse allí a esperar alguna reacción del colorín. Pero luego decidió no hacerlo. Ya se sentía bastante enclaustrada estando en la misma habitación que Ichigo, bajo llave.

—¿Por qué saliste huyendo del comedor? —preguntó, finalmente.

—Porque no quería seguir escuchando, estaba en todo mi derecho, ¿no?

Esa respuesta dio pie a algo mucho mejor.

—Un momento. ¿Qué hacías TÚ espiando mi conversación con nii-chan?

¡Buenísima pregunta! Ichigo por primera vez se arrepintió de haber iniciado esta estúpida charla.

—Ehm… sabes que no soy adepto a hacerle caso a pijos. —fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Entonces por qué reaccionaste así? Por más que trato de explicármelo lógicamente, no llego a nada decente.

Silencio.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que estás celoso de lo bien que me llevo con mi hermano.

Ahí, Ichigo mostró una infinita gama de tonos rojos en la cara.

—¿C-Celoso YO? ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías?

—Bueno, Orihime también lo piensa…

—Ya me lo temía yo… —ironizó él, restándole importancia. —¿Por qué voy a estar celoso? Yo sólo me preocupo por quién considero mi mejor amiga… —Ahí estaba de nuevo ese apelativo tan molesto… Parecía como si estuviera mintiendo cada vez que lo pronunciaba —pero si ésta ya tiene alguien que la cuide y la proteja, es lógico que me haga a un lado, ¿no?

—No. A mí me parece que compitieras con mi hermano por algo… —puntualizó ella, como quien no quiere la cosa. —Y no me gustaría pensar que ese algo soy yo, ¿o sí?

—¡Quién va a pelear por ti, enana! Si las cosas están claras… Tú estas con el pijo, y yo con mi soledad solito…

De pronto, la ira volvió a invadir a Rukia. ¿Todavía el imbécil seguía con esa idea rancia de que entre ella y su hermano había pasado _**algo**_?

Se acercó al shinigami, con toda la intención de golpearlo hasta convertirlo en una masa de carne sangrante que pide clemencia… Pero después se acordó de eso de que "ella estaba un escalafón por sobre Ichigo en la escala de evolución", y lo dejó, Iba a hacer lo que le correspondía y ya, a la mierda con todo lo demás.

—Échate ahí —dijo, y le indicó la cama.

Por supuesto, Ichigo se quedó blanco. ¿Para qué demonios querría Rukia tenerlo acostado en la cama?

—No pongas cara de pánfilo y échate, joder.

A una orden así no se le dice que no, no señor. Y una vez que estuvo en posición horizontal, vio que la vida aún le tenía unos cuantos regalos dignos de agradecer.

Rukia se sentó al lado de la cabecera. Hizo unas cuantas posiciones con las manos y, acto seguido, invocó un kidoh curativo para ese chichón de la cabeza del pelinaranja, que le hacía verse ridículo. Posó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la herida, pero para alcanzarla tuvo que estirarse un poco sobre él.

Y no se dio cuenta de que, prácticamente, le puso el pecho en la cara al pobre muchacho.

Y tampoco se dio cuenta de que el escote de su vestido era más bien amplio.

Y POR SUERTE tampoco se dio cuenta… de la cara del fresita.

—Rukia… —dijo, sin muchas ganas de moverse demasiado. Podía detectar la fragancia de la shinigami, emanando de su ropa, y concluyó que era mejor estarse quietecito, no sea cosa que un par de hormonas se le disparen. —N-No es necesario, créeme… P-Puedes ahorrarte la m-molestia…

Ella no dijo nada. Estaba concentrada en su labor. Y cuando terminó, simplemente se levantó, se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de exigencia.

—Eres un soberano imbécil, Ichigo. Ahora quiero que me des la llave y que me dejes ir. No quiero verte la cara en un buen rato.

"_Pero por quéeeee…"_ fue la pregunta interior del muchacho. Si la estaban pasando tan bien…

—¿Ah? —aunque lamentablemente, eso fue lo más coherente que salió de sus labios.

—¿Todavía sigues insinuando un pseudo-incesto entre Byakuya y yo?

Epa! maldita mujer… ¿estaría utilizando sus encantos (?) para disuadirlo de sus creencias?

—Claro, hasta que no me expliques lo contrario.

—No tengo nada que explicarte, bobo.

—Pues eso, entonces aquí te quedas.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Pues bien, entonces aquí me quedo. —Rukia agarró a Ichigo de un brazo, y lo metió al armario. —¡Pero la cama es mía!

Del mismo modo, el colorín la pescó a ella y la mandó lejos.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Tú siempre has dormido en el closet!

Y ella volvió a tironearlo y lo volvió a meter al armario…

—¡Siempre hay una primera vez! ¡Y esta será la tuya dentro del closet!

—¡Ni lo pienses, enana pecaminosa!

…

Nunca se supo si lo que pasó fue hecho a propósito, o sólo fue una simple y cruel coincidencia del destino… Pero cuando Ichigo tironeó de nuevo a la shinigami con el fin de quedarse en la cama, resultó que se le olvidó soltarla…

Y Rukia se vino sobre el muchacho y terminaron los dos, ella sobre él, tirados sobre la misma.

…

Hubo un espeso silencio que se prolongó demasiado, para el gusto de ambos. ¡Pero es que no podían soltarse! Los ojos avellana de Ichigo habían quedado presos en las lagunas azules de Rukia, y era imposible romper el hechizo. Sus manos habían quedado entrelazadas sin querer, y todas aquellas formas que el chico antes había visto y olfateado, ahora estaban apretándose contra él, haciéndole perder el orden de sus prioridades. Estaba, como se dice vulgarmente, estupidizado. Y la shinigami era otra tormenta de emociones aparte que comenzaba a revolverse vertiginosamente, mareándola un poco. Se había perdido de algo, parece. ¿En qué momento había terminado así? ¿Y por qué se daba el tiempo de pensar cada cosa en vez de hacer lo lógico, que vendría siendo HUIR?

—¿Q-qué pa-pasó? —de repente, notó que su capacidad de hilar palabras también se había atrofiado.

—N-no lo sé… —contestó Ichigo, pasando saliva dolorosamente, igual de perturbado. —¿Pero que te parece si… nos olvidamos del problema, y…?

—…¿Y?

—Y… —de pronto el pelinaranja no supo cómo contestar esa interrogativa sin llenar el espacio con palabras huecas. ¿Qué había estado tratando de insinuar? De pronto las ideas desaparecieron de su cabeza y él sólo atinó a soltar esa _casi_-propuesta indecente… ¿¡Dios de la vida, qué había estado a punto de hacer!? —¡¡Ah, olvídalo, enana maldita! —sí, no fue lo más inteligente, pero al menos la lucidez había vuelto a su lugar de origen. —¡¡Y ya quítateme de encima, que pesas un montón!!

Rukia suspiró de decepción, despeinándole algunos cabellos de la frente a Ichigo (así de cerca estaban y ninguno lo aprovechó… brutos ¬¬).

—Tú nunca dejarás de ser un imbécil… ¿cierto? —inquirió, sin mover un centímetro su humanidad de encima del chico.

—Y tú nunca dejarás de ser una maldita menopáusica, ¿cierto?

—¿Me dejaste entrar sólo para insultarme?

—¡Tú empezaste!

—¡Yo sólo digo la verdad!

—¡Si dijeras la verdad me estarías contando así pero YA… la relación que hay entre tú y el Byakuya!

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH, MALDICIÓOOOOON!!

¿¡Cómo podía existir un ser tan psíquicamente deficiente como para pensar esas cosas!?

Rukia ya estaba fastidiada de tanta inseguridad. En realidad no le jodía tanto que Ichigo la celara, porque eso era prueba de su amor (según Inoue, claro), sino que desconfiara de ella. Su hermano tenía razón, si el pelinaranja tenía esa facilidad para perderle la confianza es que no era demasiado importante para él.

¿Cómo hacerle entender que en su corazón, secretamente, no había espacio para nadie que no fuera él? ¿Que ella y Byakuya eran hermanos, y que es imposible que haya una relación más allá de eso?

Recordó brevemente fragmentos cruciales de esa conversación de hace rato.

—_**Ese tonto amiguito tuyo de pelo naranja**_ —había dicho el noble, con cara de asco. No le caía para nada de bien el fresa, eso ya lo sabía. Pero seguía siendo chistoso el escucharlo expresarse así, tan fuera de protocolo _**—me ha estado metiendo algunas ideas raras en la cabeza…**_

—_**¿De qué tipo?**_ —preguntó ella, algo desorientada. Si era algo grave podía acrecentar algo de su ya olvidada furia…

—_**No es demasiado importante.**_

—_**Ah, bueno… ¿Entonces? …Es que no estoy entendiendo nada, en verdad.**_

—_**El odioso Kurosaki dice que te tomas demasiadas atribuciones con mi persona, Rukia. **_

—_**L-Lo siento…**_

—_**No tienes que disculparte, porque no estás en falta. Yo te di permiso.**_

En aquel momento ella calló. No terminaba de entender a Byakuya. Y es que todas las cosas que él le quería expresar las decía con ese tono tan neutro, tan frío, que ella no sabía qué pensar.

—_**De todos modos… quiero que sepa… **_—Rukia había vuelto a quedarse en silencio. No sabía si seguir discutiendo el mismo punto o no. —_**que las cosas que yo he hecho por usted fueron absolutamente necesarias en su momento, nii-sama. Me disculpo si fui impertinente.**_

—_**¿Ves, Rukia, que no me estás entendiendo? Yo no estoy regañándote porque me hayas gritado, u ordenado cosas. Te lo estoy agradeciendo.**_

La shinigami frunció el ceño. ¡Evidentemente no estaba entendiendo nada, y se lo dijo! ¡Al principio de la conversación, se lo dijo!

Odiaba esa manía de Byakuya, de llevar lo pijo en la sangre y no atender a las explicaciones de nadie.

Sonrió al pensar que tenía algo del vocabulario de Ichigo pegado. "Pijo"… esa palabra…

—_**¿Cómo es eso de que me agradece que lo rete, nii-sama? **_

—_**Te dije que no me llamaras con formalidad.**_

—_**Perdón… Byakuya.**_

Se acordaba de que los segundos siguientes se le hicieron eternos. Su hermano trataba de decirle algo que sonaba a meloso, y tenía un extraño presentimiento. Algo le decía en su interior que todo esto podía traerle muchas alegrías y también muchas rabias, comidas de coco, indecisiones y sinónimos varios. Que para variar, todos le recordaban a Ichigo.

¡Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo! Ese idiota, estaba siempre en su cabeza.

—_**Es que recién ahora puedo ver lo importante que es tener una hermana como tú… que se preocupe por mí, que me atienda, que me cuide… y gracias a eso, te has ganado todo mi respeto, y también… un lugar importante en mi vida y en mi corazón.**_

¡QUÉ!, hubiera querido preguntar. ¡Hasta alguien como ella sabía que ese tipo de declaraciones eran del siglo pasado! No lograba pescar el hilo central de lo que quería transmitirle su hermano.

—_**Y eso… ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente, Byakuya?**_ —no le parecía apropiado llamarle así en un momento como ese, pero bueno… de otro modo el noble se enojaba. ¿Qué pretendía?

—_**Lo que te quiero decir es que… Rukia… Te quiero. **_

¡Y la abrazó! ¡¡La abrazó, a ella! ¡¡A una pobre chiquilla, traída del Rukongai, que luchó por casi medio siglo para conseguir aunque sea una mendiga palabra, un reconocimiento!! ¡Algo, por mísero que fuese!

Pero la abrazó… y eso la hizo sentirse tan realizada, que devolvió el gesto.

Aunque claro, la magia duró poco porque en ese entonces Ichigo apareció, con su súper chichón en la cabeza, su mirada dramática y su huida misteriosa. Sintió ganas de correr tras él, pero aun estaba abrazada a su hermano. Y éste se dio cuenta de su urgencia.

—_**Rukia…**_ —le dijo. —_**Con los meses me he dado cuenta de que Kurosaki es imbécil en todos los ámbitos de su vida…**_

—_**¿Ah?**_ —atinó a exclamar ella, atontada.

—_**Te cuida, te protege y te cela con un solo motivo: Te ama… pero no sabe cómo demostrarlo.**_

La morena tuvo que soltarse de él para verlo a los ojos. ¿Qué se había fumado Kuchiki Byakuya, el eterno rival de Ichigo, para que estuviera hablándole así a ella?

Aun así, no dijo nada. Estaba estupefacta, porque era la segunda persona que le afirmaba que el pelinaranja sentía cosas por ella. Y ya la coincidencia no podía ser tanta, algo tenía que haber ahí de cierto.

—_**¿Te acuerdas de algo que una vez te explicó Ukitake, acerca de las batallas? Hay algunas que son por el orgullo… y otras que son por la vida.**_

—_**No he podido olvidar nunca nada de lo que ocurrió esa noche…**_ —expresó ella, fríamente. Eso la puso más confusa aún.

—_**¿Cuál crees que está peleando Kurosaki por ti, Rukia?**_

—_**Eeeeh… ¿Por el orgullo?**_ —contestó, dudosa.

Byakuya negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

—_**Ninguna de las dos… La pelea de Kurosaki es **__**contra**__** su orgullo, y yo creo que, en ese caso, tú sí podrías darle una ayudadita… ¿no?**_

Ella seguía incrédula. No sabía si estaba interpretando mal la conversación, pero ¿Byakuya le estaba dando permiso de tener 'algo' con el que alguna vez fue su shinigami sustituto?

¿Le estaba abriendo las puertas del Clan Kuchiki a Ichigo?

Casi le dieron ganas de reírse. Pero controló el impulso hasta transformarlo en una dulce sonrisa de gratitud hacia su hermano.

—_**Ve a hablarle. Es un poco corto de entendimiento…**_ —finalizó Byakuya, dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana, mientras salía nuevamente hacia la calle.

¿A dónde iría? No tenía idea… Pero sin detenerse a pensarlo, subió raudamente las escaleras y golpeó la puerta del chico.

Y sucedieron las cosas que hoy conocemos…

"_Es TAN jodidamente estúpido…"_ pensó la shinigami, de vuelta a la situación real.

—Entre nii-chan y yo no pasa nada de lo que tú crees, Ichigo.

El pelinaranja había cerrado los ojos. No podía ver a Rukia a la cara, porque tenerla muy cerca le perturbaba. Y le dolía estar teniendo esta conversación con ella, aunque se hubiera prometido que confiaría ciegamente esta vez, algo… tal vez su orgullo, le impedía decirle cosas que la sensatez le hacía soltar sin pensar.

Dios… quería tanto a esa enana que le anulaba el raciocinio por completo.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder creerte, Rukia… Pero no puedo, no me preguntes por qué…

Se miraron brevemente. Ella estaba furiosa, él dolido.

"_En las batallas contra el orgullo sí puedes ayudar, Rukia"._ La voz de su hermano dictándole en la conciencia lo que podía hacer…

—A ver si después de esto tus ideas se reordenan, Ichigo.

Y sin ningún tipo de aviso ni preámbulo…

Ella lo besó. Le rozó los labios con una infinita ternura, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Luego, le besó la quijada, la mandíbula, las mejillas, los ojos… Todo lo que pudo, sin reservarse nada. Y no era una acción que llevara a la lascivia, no… era tan puro y cristalino, que estaba segura que era la única arma que tenía contra la inseguridad del chico. Claro, mañana se arrepentiría, pero era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento.

No soportaba verlo sufrir, no lo resistía… y algo le decía que él nunca se atrevería a dar el primer paso.

Así que lo besó sin más. Arriesgándolo todo. Aunque fue algo breve, pero intenso.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer para que me creas. —susurró después, junto a su oído. Era extraño, pero no sentía ni una pizca de vergüenza, era como lo más lindo que había hecho. —Por un lado, Byakuya es mi hermano. Y por otro, dentro de mí no hay más espacio para otra persona.

El pelinaranja tenía los ojos exorbitantemente abiertos, mientras veía cómo Rukia se levantaba al fin, dejándole sobre la cama, solo, y se dirigía a la ventana.

—Llenaste de emociones, sentimientos y deseos este cuerpo falso, Ichigo. Y mi alma también. Piénsalo…

Tuvo la gentileza de regalarle una sonrisa, antes de marcharse saltando por la ventana.

Y cuando se vio en absoluta soledad, Ichigo llegó a la conclusión que había estado denegando todo este tiempo, desde que la enana se le volvió imprescindible en la vida, cuando decidió quedarse en Soul Society después de haberla rescatado:

La necesitaba.

Porque la habitación le parecía tan grande, ahora que ella no estaba…

_**·: Chapter 5,1: FINISHED! :·**_

* * *

Sí, sé que no fue demasiado… fue EL minuto IchiRuki, pero tuvo de todo. Me gustó como quedó, mucho más decente que ir directo al lemon, porque, en el fondo ¿Cómo meto un lemon sin declaración previa? …Espero que a ustedes también les guste (vamos, que si no muero y no escribo más xD)

Agradezco infinitamente a toda la gente que se manifestó contenta con el regreso del fic: **JekaLukusa, SSofiXX, jessy moon 15, Leukar** _(¿de dónde sacaste que Ichigo y Byakuya habían dormido juntos en la misma cama? Yo sólo puse que compartían el living, puede que uno haya dormido en la silla y otro en el sillón… eso sólo comprueba tu mente pervertida viendo yaoi por todos lados XDDD),_ **Beautiful Madness** _(gracias por TODO… por fijarte en cada detalle, por tu súper esfuerzo pa dejarme otro review, porque te emocionas y me emocionas a mí… eres una gran lectora, te adoro x3),_ **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan, Shizen-san,** **MargoChanning, GreXx..3!, Julia Belmont, RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89** _(que se ganó el video del baile del caño porque dejó como 8 reviews xD… he necesitado tiempo para leer todas tus historias, pero mis reviews están en camino, no creas que me he olvidado n.n), _**kisa kuchiki, Emi.Green** _(Maichula? XD morí… sí, ya me conectare… es que la Uni es como la toalla nova… me absorbe xD. ¡Nos vemos!), _**lindarin** _(es tentador eso del final alternativo… lo consultaré con mi almohada n.n),_ **xdoll, Naruko **y** Rose Dattebayo** _('shut up and kiss me'… tu frase me inspiró, y algo así fue, pero no con violencia xD. Necesitamos al Ichigo con todas sus partes en su lugar para los siguientes chaps, juju)._ De verdad, son un gran público, son geniales. Los adoro, y gracias por seguirme en estas custiones locas que escribo :)

¿Próximo capi? En unas dos semanas, yo creo. Me acomoda todo ese plazo. ¿Podrán aguantarme? ; ; Espero que sí.

Nos vemos, pues! Besos y abrazos para todos!

(Ichigo y Byakuya también se despiden con la manito, felices, mientras un cartel que dice "Regalamos hijos a domicilio" les cuelga del cuello n.n)


	7. Condition Green: Let space for love

**Mai Notes****:** …agh. El capi quedó tan largo que… sólo lean. No les quito más tiempo.

**Disclaimer****:** _/Todos los personajes de Bleach con mordazas, haciendo huelga de hambre: "Hasta que Kubo le ceda los derechos legales de la serie a Mai"/_ ¡Que conste que yo no extorsiono a nadie, eh! Los chicos me aman, quieren ser míos :puppy eyes:

* * *

**7 DAYS OF LOVE**

D A Y 5,2.- C o n d i т i o n G r e e n: L e т S p a c e F o r T н e L o v e

* * *

La vida había empezado de nuevo en Karakura y, como siempre, Ichigo terminó enterándose de la peor manera posible.

—¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRNIIIIIIINNNNG… ICHIGOOOOOOOO!! —fue el amistoso saludo que su progenitor, Kurosaki Isshin, le dio a su querido hijo mientras le reventaba la cabeza contra la almohada con una mega kick. El impacto hizo que la cama se partiera en dos y que el pelinaranja saliera rodando varios metros por debajo de los escombros.

Pero no, no tenía ni una gana de levantarse y devolver el saludo. Estaba apelmazado, y consideraba aquel día como uno excelente para no hacer NADA.

—¿Hijo mío? —preguntó el 'adulto', al ver que no obtenía ninguna reacción de su primogénito. Ni positiva ni negativa.

—¿Qué quieres, coño?

—No… ¿No vas a saludar a tu papi? —ojillos llorosos.

—Ehm… no.

Silencio previo al desastre.

Y luego…

—¿¿PERO POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE…?? —de la depresión provocada con el comentario, Isshin no atinó a nada mejor que tirarse por la ventana hacia abajo. —¡¡Pagarás por estooooooooo…!! ¡¡Mira que causarle semejante dolor a tu padreeeeeeee…!! ¡MASAKIIIIIIIIIII…! —golpe seco en el asfalto, signo de que la gravedad había hecho lo suyo. —¡¡Nuestro hijo no tiene corazóooon…!

Drama aparte, al final Ichigo decidió levantarse. Su estropicio de padre le había funado el panorama.

—Será idiota… —murmuró luego. Estaba así de deprimido y desganado precisamente por lo contrario.

Tenía un corazoncito, después de todo. Y la noche anterior había empezado a latir para una función más importante que la de bombear sangre y mantenerlo vivo.

Joder… ¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara a la enana ahora, después de lo que había pasado?

Ella sabía que él la quería. Fue como si siempre lo hubiera sabido parece, pues se fue por la segura, besándolo sin pensarlo. Más adelante su nivel de comprensión le arrojaría una evidencia que lo hizo sonreír un poco:

Rukia _también_ lo quería. De otro modo no le habría regalado ese momento.

Algo más animado, fue agarrando algo de ropa limpia y toallas.

Quería pegarse una buena ducha antes de enfrentar su jornada, que podía ser:

Perfecta, con luces de colores y mucho amor…

O de mierda.

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

Cuando una tiene una pena atravesada, algo que no puede contar a nadie porque SABE que no se va a sentir mejor por ello, los días se vuelven más grises, más descoloridos. Y dan menos ganas de vivirlos.

Precisamente eso le pasaba a Kuchiki Rukia, quien hacía inventario de su infeliz situación mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla y se enredaba otra alrededor del cuerpo. Venía de darse una reconfortante ducha, la noche había sido algo… intensa, y eso que no había pasado de un beso inocente y nada lascivo que ella misma le propinó al pelinaranja amigo con el que comparte casa… y eso que a ella solita se le ocurrió.

"_Aún no sé qué mierda tenía en la cabeza cuando lo hice…",_ se recordó, a modo de reproche.

Regresó al grifo del lavamanos y se empapó la cara de agua helada cuando sintió que un intenso y estúpido rubor le asomó por las mejillas. Las imágenes se sucedían en su cabeza como una película vieja que ya no quería ver, pero que siempre estaba allí, torturándola.

Su hermano diciéndole _Te Quiero_… El chichón que se hizo Ichigo al salir huyendo… su posterior encuentro bajo llave… las explicaciones, las negativas, la desesperación… y unos besos.

Que _**ella**_ le dio.

Ahora sacudió la cabeza, para evadirse.

El insomnio le sentaba del asco, no había logrado pegar un ojo durante toda la noche y ahora tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban a Hueco Mundo.

Y así mismo, con pinta de muerte (paradójicamente), abrió la puerta para salir del baño. No le interesaba mucho arreglarse, ni lo que pensaran los demás de su rostro…

Pero no se fijó en que alguien venía hacia ella, así que se dio la vuelta violentamente para ir a vestirse a su cuarto, furibunda y avergonzada, cuando de repente, cayó en unos brazos blanditos y calentitos que sostenían unas toallas.

Levantó la vista, encontrándose de súbito con una mirada almendrada.

…

—¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!...

Retrocedió, ingresando al baño de nuevo. ¿Por qué, habiendo TANTAS personas en esa casa, tenía que tropezarse justo con ICHIGO, joer?

—¿Qué haces, enana? —pregunto él, como todos los días.

—Y-Yo… esto… —¿Perdón? ¿Era idea de ella, o el bruto éste estaba fingiendo que no había pasado nada entre ellos? ¿O seguía sin creerle? …bueno, si íbamos a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, hagámoslo bien, ¿no? —Eh, pues… me terminaba de bañar, ¿por?

"_Toma, cabrón. Te daré con mi Látigo de la Indiferencia"_

—Ah, no… por nada. ¿Desocupaste ya?

—Claro.

—Qué bien… entonces me toca.

Ichigo entró como si nada. No sabía por qué actuaba tan estúpidamente el día de hoy, pero andaba como un autómata por la vida. No sabía cómo comportarse con naturalidad frente a la chica que le había besado la noche anterior… _"Yo debí ser el de la iniciativa"_, se decía una y otra vez. Y andaba avergonzado por eso mismo.

Aun asi, intentó iniciar un dialogo.

—¿Dónde esta el pijo hoy, Rukia? No llegó a dormir…

—Eh… bueno, anoche, después de nuestra conversación se marchó… Y no sé dónde estará. ¿Lo echas de menos acaso?

El chico guardó un silencio prudente, dándose aires de interesante.

—Quiero hablar con él —soltó, como si fuera una catástrofe.

Rukia frunció el ceño, algo contrariada. Eso no era fingir que nada había pasado, coño. Se estaban comportando como dos desconocidos, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Sentía que se había abierto una brecha enorme entre ella y el shinigami sustituto y, francamente, no era la idea.

Así que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

—Bueno, me voy a vestir. —Se dio la vuelta, haciendo como que se iba. Y cuando Ichigo le dio la espalda, le metió el pie entre las piernas mientras caminaba, haciéndole una zancadilla que terminó con el chico de morros en el duro piso del baño.

—¡Jodeeeeer, enana bruta! —bramó él, levantándose con rapidez ninja para encarar a su agresora. —¿Por qué hiciste eso? —demandó saber, apuntándole con su dedo índice.

—Porque se me pegaba mi regalada gana :) —tono escolar incluido.

—¡¡NO puedes ir por la vida haciéndole zancadillas a los demás!! ¿Eres tarada o qué?

—Tú eres el único tarado. —le espetó ella con la misma energía.

—Tonta.

—Burro.

—Enana.

—Pelopincho.

—Marimandona.

—Hijito de papá.

—Maltratadora.

—Degenerado.

—¿AH?...

—…degenerado. Acabo de recordar cómo me mirabas anoche, mientras te curaba ese chichón ridículo. ¿Qué, crees que no me di cuenta?

Ouch... Ichigo no tenía palabras para contrarrestar esa afrenta. Había sido muy feliz mientras se le había olvidado la noche anterior. ¿Pero por qué se amargaba tanto? Al fin de cuentas, era una noticia buena esto de los sentimientos recíprocos…

¡Al diablo con la enana! Normalidad mode ON y listo.

—¡Tú eres la pervertida que viene a pelearse conmigo en paños menores! —le dijo, apuntando su escasa vestimenta que consistía en… una simple toalla. —¡¡Exhibicionista!!

Ahora fue el turno de Rukia de ponerse roja como tomate, mientras se cruzaba los brazos alrededor del cuerpo, como si con eso fuera a estar más vestida.

—B-Bueno, yo no te pongo la zampakutou al cuello para que me mires… Jeje…

Ichigo achicó sus ojos, claramente molesto. E iba a contestarle algún improperio digno de un Kurosaki, pero…

Rukia sonrió.

—Bueno, las cosas entre nosotros ya están más o menos normalitas —dijo, con una sonrisa infinita… que puso a Ichigo a babear en su fuero interno. ¡Muy, MUY interno, claro está! —¡Nos vemos en el desayuno, Kurosaki- Kun!

Y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, mientras sujetaba su toalla para que no se le fuera a volar, que eso ya sería lo último.

Una sonrisa de bobo se le asentó en la cara al shinigami, sin saber por qué. Y así, entró a la ducha, pensando que el día se estaba orientando hacia la opción del amor y los colores.

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

—¡Al fin llegan, los hemos estado esperando para desayunar! —exclamó Yuzu, mientras su hermano y Rukia tomaban asiento.

Para sorpresa de algunas y disgusto de otros, Byakuya estaba tomando cafecito y comiendo pancito con queso mientras miraba la tele, asombrado.

—¡Nii-chan! —Rukia fue hasta él para saludarlo como es debido. —Me alegro que estés aquí. ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

Ichigo miraba suspicazmente la escena mientras bebía de su jugo de naranja. Con mirada detectivesca, ningún detalle podía escapar a sus ojos de rendija.

—Fui a hacerle una visita a Urahara. —expresó el noble, seriamente. —Le pedí que preparara todo para mi regreso, ya es hora que vuelva a retomar mis labores.

Yuzu hizo un puchero en la cocina.

—¿Ya se va, Byakuya-sama?

—Así es.

—Qué pena… —expresó Karin. En sentido figurado, obvio. —Echaremos de menos tus excentricidades de pijo, ¿cierto, Ichigo?

—Un montón… —dijo el otro, ya de mejor ánimo. —No te imaginas cuánto…

Rukia lo lamentaba de veras. Esta había sido una experiencia única para ella, le había hecho conocer mejor a su hermano y había recibido su ayuda de la manera más inesperada, así que estaba muy agradecida.

Y así, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Tenemos que sellar tus vacaciones con broche de oro, nii-chan. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo entretenido hoy? —propuso felizmente, poniendo caritas.

—Yo paso, Rukia-chan. Tengo deberes en la escuela. —se lamentó Yuzu.

—Si Yuzu no va, no tiene ninguna utilidad mi presencia —se excusó Karin.

—Pero podrían hacer una excepción… —insistía la shinigami, poniendo morros.

—¿Qué dices, onii-chan?

El pelinaranja se lo estaba considerando. Realmente.

No era chiste que quería hablar con Byakuya, en buena onda, claramente. Quería exponerle ciertos puntos.

—Podría ser —dijo escuetamente, sin comprometerse a nada.

—¡¡Hecho!! —saltó Rukia. —¡Nos vamos entonces a la playa!

—A… ¿la playa? —inquirió el noble.

—Sip… es un buen lugar. Te va a gustar.

—¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD IDEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!! —bramó una voz, a lo lejos.

—Oh, no…

Y como si lo hubiesen llamado a gritos, hizo su siempre bien ponderada aparición el señor Kurosaki Isshin. Y no venía por casualidad, claro que no. Venía absolutamente equipado para ir a quedarse una semana entera a la playa, porque su bolso de scout rebosaba de cañas de pescar (como si pudiese pescar algo), bronceadores, un quitasol, comida chatarra para un regimiento, toallas, patitos de hule, baldes para hacer castillos, y artilugios varios.

Sin mencionar su vestimenta…

Un florido traje de baño al más puro estilo de Kyouraku-taicho, más unos lentes de buceo y un ridículo flotador rojo con forma de dinosaurio en la cintura.

—Ehm, Rukia… ¿estás segura de que es un buen lugar? —preguntó Byakuya, asustado a todas luces.

—Tsk, confía en mí.

El noble pronuncio algo sobre "por confiar en ti me pasa lo que me pasa", pero nadie lo oyó. Ichigo y su padre estaban en una de esas rencillas matutinas, pateándose el culo mutuamente mientras el hijo le decía al padre que en ningún caso andaría con él al lado, y que NO lo llevarían porque podría poner en peligro a las muchachitas del lugar.

Karin salió en defensa de la paz y, dándole una trompada a cada uno, dio la señal que todos esperaban.

—Bueno… ¿a buscar nuestras cosas, no?

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

Mientras era tironeado por su hermana hacia un lugar "donde pudieran tirar toalla", Kuchiki Byakuya pensaba que la playa era un lugar jodido. Lleno de gente, mocosos gritando y haciendo leseras con la arena, ésta última metiéndosele entre los dedos de los pies (porque le habían arrebatado sus preciadas sandalias de madera y se las habían escondido, vaya atrevimiento) y el sol pegándole en la nuca, haciéndolo sudar (cosa que JAMÁS le había pasado…). Era como estar en el infierno. Una mierda de lugar.

Los hermanos Kurosaki iban algo más atrás, cuchicheando vulgaridades, de seguro. E Isshin… no tenía punto fijo. Saltaba por todos lados mientras cargaba todos los bolsos, e increíblemente, aún tenía fuerzas para subirse a cada morrito de arena a explorar el lugar con sus catalejos. Como si tuviera algo que verle…

—Aquí. —dijo Rukia, deteniéndose a mirar. —Me parece un buen sitio, ¿no?

—Mmmh… no está mal. Con la porquería de gustos que tienes…

Sí, ese fue un comentario de Ichigo.

Y podíamos decir que estaba en lo cierto. Habían caminado hasta un sector más alejado del barullo mundial, donde la arena era más blanca y el agua más clara. Las piedrecillas se adherían más fácil al cuerpo, pero también se quitaban más fácil. Al fondo había una especie de subida rocosa, por sobre la cual se podía ver el inicio de un pequeño bosquecillo. Los quitasoles de la gente se veían muy pequeños, signo de que estaban bastante lejos.

Y el noble apreció esa supuesta paz.

HASTA… que Isshin largó todo lo que traía encima, pescó a sus dos hijas pequeñas (una bajo cada brazo) y se las llevó hasta el mar.

—¡¡Vamoooooooooos… a explorar!! —gritaba a los cuatro vientos, con Yuzu y Karin tratando de zafarse (y fallando miserablemente). —¡¡LOS SECRETOS DEL MAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR VAMOS A DESCUBRIIIIIIIR…!! ¡Yuzu, tú serás la princesa! ¡Yo el pirata bonachón que va a salvarte, y Karin el feo dragón que debo vencer! —y agarró una caña de pescar a modo de espada, retando a su hija-dragón a una guerra.

—¡¡Oi, viejo!! ¡Otra vez me diste el papel mula! —se quejó la morena, berrinchando —¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser un dragón en el agua? ¿¡Y mi aliento de fuego!?

—Hija… hoy serás un dragón de mar. De esos que escupen ácido sulfúrico.

Y por increíble que parezca, Karin fue más feliz con ese pensamiento.

Ichigo los miraba con vergüenza ajena, mientras acomodaba las cosas bajo el quitasol.

—En el fondo… son un grupo familiar interesante. —Byakuya emitió ese comentario pensando en que, sólo en este mundo, podría darse este tipo de libertades.

A fin de cuentas, lo recibieron una semana con la mejor disposición y, aunque no le habían puesto un baño privado cubierto de mármol, al menos la chica Kurosaki cocinaba como los dioses…

—De verdad… ¿te parece? —le conversó el pelinaranja, asombrado. —Es decir… tú eres un pijo y nosotros unos molestos humanos y tal…

—Baka —dijo Rukia, sonriendo. —Byakuya nunca hace comentarios como esos. Así que si lo ha dicho, es porque realmente lo piensa.

El shinigami emitió un "mmmh" algo fuera de interés. Le apetecía tomar un poco de sol, tirarse en la arena con el mp3 en las orejas y evadirse un poco.

—¿Qué haces ahora, bruto? —le espeto su 'amiga' bajita y marimandona, asiéndolo de un brazo —¡Joder, estamos en la playa! ¡No hagas lo mismo que haces en la casa, tirado en la cama! ¡¡Varia un poco, Ichigo!!

—¡Hey, tú sólo haz lo tuyo y… a mí… dejamdjkldsf…!

De pronto las palabras se le atragantaron al muchacho, y ninguna fue capaz de salir correctamente. Una sola imagen bloqueó todos sus sistemas de defensa y raciocinio:

_Rukia en bikini._

En un bikini MUY pequeño, color púrpura que le hacía juego con los ojos y con el cabello bajo la luz del sol.

—¿Y… eso? —preguntó, señalando la… ¿prenda? con el dedo.

—¡Ah, al menos lo notaste! —apreció ella, con una sonrisa a medio camino entre la inocencia y la picardía.

"_Lo ha hecho aposta",_ pensó el shinigami estupidizado, viendo que, rayos… Rukia tenía más curvas de las que usualmente la ropa le deja ver.

—Me lo ha regalado Orihime —señaló ella.

—Ah…

—¿Algún comentario al respecto?

—Eh… Uh, bueno… Te ves… —_"apetecible", _fue la primera palabra que al shinigami se le vino a la cabeza. Pero no podía pronunciarla, o la leche en la jeta no se la quitaba nadie después.

—¡Gracias! Con eso me basta. —Rukia se marchó a buscar a su hermano, quién de primera se negaba, claro…

Hasta que lo terminaron zambullendo con ropa y todo.

Ichigo miraba la escena con cara de panoli: la chica tirándole agua en la cara al pijo, el pijo intentando estrujar su ropa en vano, Rukia hundiéndolo en el mar hasta la cabeza, las gotas de agua resbalándole en la piel de manera provocativa, el cabello pegándosele al cuerpo sobre los hombros…

"_Joder de los joderes… sí que lo ha hecho aposta"_ se dijo, sudando más de lo normal.

Vaya que estaba caluroso el día…

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

La tarde estaba cayendo, y los juegos en el mar estaban acabándose. Isshin y las niñas estaban tirados al sol, descansando; Byakuya caminaba tranquilamente por la orilla de la playa y Rukia… estaba más allá, sobre una toalla, echándose bloqueador.

Ichigo, en la seguridad de un quitasol, con el mp3 en las orejas y cubriéndose con un libro, seguía cada movimiento de las manos de la shinigami con especial atención.

No sabía qué le estaba pasando exactamente… pero desde la noche anterior que esa chica no paraba de atraerle como si tuviera un imán incorporado. Por supuesto él no era ningún superficial, sabía que Rukia tenía muchas cualidades como mujer que antes no le habían llamado la atención más de lo debido… pero si a eso le sumamos el factor físico, del que no se había dado ni por enterado hasta ahora…

"_Los genes de mi padre empiezan a brotar en mí"_, pensó con molestia.

Ahora sabía que la pelea por Rukia había traspasado el contexto de molestar todo lo posible a Byakuya. Era algo mucho más importante lo que lo estaba moviendo, era… cursi, de todas maneras: pero se había enamorado de ella. Tal vez el proceso había demandado mucho tiempo, peleas y sangre, pero se venía a dar cuenta ahora y la urgencia le mataba.

De modo que, como hombre, fue al encuentro del noble hermano de su chica. Tenía que hablar con él de cosas muy serias.

—¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito hablarte…

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? Vaya que eres odioso, Kurosaki…

El pelinaranja se sumó a la caminata del Capitán, en silencio. De pronto, no supo qué decir, y se quedó callado como un idiota.

No tenía ningún plan, todo había sido obra del arrebato.

—¿Tendrá que ver mi dulce hermanita con lo que me tienes que decir? —empezó Byakuya, para facilitarle la vida al chico.

"_El pijo lo sabe, el pijo lo sabe, el pijo lo sabe y no me dejará salir con vida de ésta",_ pensaba Ichigo mientras intentaba repartir rápidamente sus escasos bienes entre su familia.

Articuló un "sí" con la cabeza, serio.

—Te diré dos cosas que considero absolutamente necesarias: ¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta?

—Claro.

—Podemos dejarlo en un empate.

—¿Ah? —la cara de Ichigo era todo un cuadro.

—Bueno… supongo que yo he ganado una hermana a la que aprendí a querer y a respetar —confesó el noble, bajando la mirada y concentrándola en una especie de cangrejito rojo que justo pasaba por ahí. —Y por lo mismo, considerando que tú eres el único que la hace feliz a su modo, pues…

—N-No me está quedando claro… ¿Quieres decir que…?

—Sí, grandioso estúpido. Me has demostrado que, al menos, vales la pena, con todas tus complicaciones y con toda tu falta de educación. —Y Byakuya tuvo que respirar muy hondo tres veces antes de decir lo que iba a decir. _"Nadie podrá decir que no quiero a Rukia, después de esto". _—Te doy permiso de quererla, Kurosaki.

De pronto, todo el mundo pareció más luminoso para Ichigo. Obviamente sabía que el Byakuya lo tendría entre ceja y ceja, pero le agradecía el gesto. Porque tenía claro que el tema de su hermano era complicado para Rukia, si iban a comenzar algo.

Ey… ¿Iban a comenzar algo?

"_**Llenaste de emociones, sentimientos y deseos este cuerpo falso, Ichigo. Y mi alma también".**_

…

¡Claro que iban a comenzar algo!

—Gracias, Byakuya. Eres el pijo más cool que he conocido. —dijo, levantándose.

Y lo iban a comenzar esa misma noche.

—Alto ahí. —Ichigo congeló en seco su impulsiva acción. Sintió la fría mirada de su cuñado sobre él, y un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo cuando le miró a los ojos. —Nunca está de más decirte ciertas cosas, sabes… Porque el que avisa, no es traidor.

—¿A… a qué te ref-fieres?

—A que… —su mirada se afiló el triple, y pronunció las palabras con la suficiente lentitud para que el imbécil de pelo naranja tuviera tiempo suficiente para retenerlas. —Si le haces daño a Rukia… si llego a saber que ella derramó UNA SOLA lágrima por tu culpa…

—¿Mmmh?

—Te despedazaré, Kurosaki. Y lo primero que te cortaré es _**eso**_ que te hace hombre, —finalizó el noble, indicando escasamente hacia la entrepierna del shinigami — no sé si me explico.

Ichigo le miró con los ojos más grandes que había puesto en su vida.

—No pudiste haber sido más grafico en tu explicación, creo que no la olvidare jamás. —expresó, sudando frío.

—Me alegro. Puedes largarte.

El pelinaranja no lo dudó ni un segundo. Sentía que la sola presencia de Byakuya atentaba contra su hombría.

Pero se marchó feliz. No podía esperar a estar en casa para hablar con Rukia…

_**·: Chapter 5,2: FINISHED! :·**_

* * *

Lo sé, fue un capítulo largo, pero creo que será el único. Lamento la demora en la actualización, me tardé una semana más de lo usual, pero estoy pasando por una crisis vocacional muy fuerte, no sé si quiero seguir estudiando lo que hasta ahora, y eso me tiene sin ánimos.

Calculo que a mediados de octubre habré terminado con este fic. ¡Ya queda poco! Así que dejen sus antepenúltimos reviews más o menos xD que de eso depende el éxito de la historia. Agradezco de todo corazón a los que llegaron del capi pasado, pero hoy no hay respuestas. No creo que quieran leer más después del peazo de episodio de hoy 6- -U

¡Mil besos a todos, nos vemos en dos semanas más!

-Maichula!


	8. Poker Face: Would you be my girl?

**Mai Notes:** Amigos y amigas… he aquí el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Me salió en un ataque de inspiración en cosa de tres días, y el resultado fue bastante decente. Para comentar: IchiRuki grado 1, IchiRuki, IchiRuki… es todo lo que hay. Ya las cosas se han aclarado y el barco llega a buen puerto. A tirabuzones, pero a buen puerto al fin y al cabo. Dedicado con mucho cariño a todos quienes se preocuparon por mi crisis vocacional. Ya estoy mejor, pero mi racha de mala suerte no se acaba: ahora me ha surgido la alergia xD. Soy alérgica al polen de las flores, y la primavera me sienta del reverendo asco. Pero es un mal menor. De verdad, gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron su palabrita de aliento… ¡Son el público más maravilloso que cualquier escritor pudiera desear! :3

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y Rukia han renunciado oficialmente a ser de Tite y ahora me pertenecen. Byakuya aún lo está pensando.

* * *

**7 DAYS OF LOVE**

D A Y 6.- P o к e r F α c e. W o u l d Y o u B e M y G i r l ?

* * *

La casa Kurosaki, esa noche, parecía una verdadera bendición. Después de haber pasado toda una tarde en la playa, los cinco miembros de la familia (Rukia ya era una hija más de Isshin…) y su invitado especial lo único que realmente deseaban era poder darse una ducha y dormir.

En común acuerdo, Byakuya fue el primero en obtener el beneficio, e Ichigo se quedaría de los últimos, junto a Rukia.

—Andas excesivamente generoso… —apuntó la shinigami, extrañada de esa solidaria actitud. —¿Es por algo en especial?

—Nah, estoy tan cansado que no tengo ganas de discutirle al pijo, es todo.

Ambos estaban descansando en el sillón, tirados como cualquier cosa. Rukia tenía los ojos cerrados, con sus cosas personales en las manos, esperando su turno. Ichigo la miraba, sin que ella se percatase, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

Se veía bastante agraciada, con el pelo revuelto y aún húmedo, la piel más tostada y las mejillas coloradas producto del sol. Estaba envuelta en una de las toallas que habían llevado, y todavía tenía el bikini púrpura puesto.

—Deja de mirarme, Ichigo. —demandó, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿C-Cómo sabes que te estoy mirando? —preguntó él, aturdido. Lo habían descubierto en plena fechoría.

—Siento tu mirada depredadora sobre mí… —aclaró, abriendo un ojo para mirarlo y volviéndolo a cerrar. —Deberías ser al menos, un poco más disimulado.

—Son ideas tuyas, tonta. —se defendió el otro, volteando la mirada con vergüenza.

—¿Tanto te gustó mi bikini?

—¿D-D-D-De qué estás hablandoo?? Yo n-no te miro el bikini…

—Ajá, entonces… ¿Intentas adivinar lo que hay _debajo_ del bikini? —sonrisa sarcástica, de esas que iban medio a medio entre la picardía y la inocencia.

—¡¡Rukia!! —gritó finalmente Ichigo, imposibilitado de reflejar más roja la cara —¡¡No te pases, eh!!

Ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Andas muy tenso, no se te puede gastar ni una broma.

Se levantó del sillón con parsimonia. Al fin llegaba su turno para la ducha.

—¡H-Hey! —gritó el pelinaranja, intentando detenerla. Ella volteó levemente. —D-después de la ducha… Necesito que hablemos.

Rukia abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. No esperaba que él quisiera hablarle. ¿De qué? ¿De algo relacionado con la noche anterior?

—Puede ser mañana, Ichigo —dijo, reanudando su caminata hacia el baño. —Estoy cansada.

—No, no puede ser mañana. —siguió alejándose, sin tomarlo en cuenta. —¡Oi, Rukia! ¡¡Que no puede ser mañana!!

La shinigami terminó por perderse escaleras arriba, con una venia desinteresada en la mano.

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

"_Maldita mujer…"_ pensaba Ichigo, mientras la lluvia de la ducha le recorría el cuerpo.

Rukia había ignorado su petición olímpicamente. Había terminado de bañarse y se había encerrado en la habitación que compartía con Yuzu y Karin sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada compasiva.

¿Qué se estaba trayendo entre manos, la muy zorra?

Y él, que quería contarle cosas… que habían pasado… que **LE** habían pasado en la playa, cuando la vio así, tan contenta, tan libre…

Quería contarle lo que Byakuya le había dicho…

Y la muy tonta lo ignoraba y lo postergaba para mañana.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, contrariado, salpicando trozos de espuma del shampoo que quedaron pegadas en la cortina de la ducha.

¡La enana le estaba comiendo el coco severamente!

Para una vez que le interesaba una chica, ésta va y lo pone _así_.

¡Argh, no podía simplemente ignorarlo!

De modo que terminó su aseo rápidamente, se secó, se vistió y se encaminó hacia la habitación de sus hermanas.

Había tomado una decisión, y Rukia tendría que escucharlo AHORA.

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

Golpeó la puerta despacio, no sea que vaya a despertar a cierto par MUY copuchento, cuando sólo quería hablar con la shinigami.

—Rukia… ¿estás despierta? —susurró. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sabía que ella no estaba dormida, puesto que tardaba bastante en conciliar el sueño y él no se había demorado tanto.

Así que tuvo que entrar.

Posó su vista en las tres camitas alineadas, y para su suerte se percató que Yuzu y Karin dormían y roncaban salvajemente, cubiertas hasta el cuello.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior, y descubrió que Rukia tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y que miraba hacia el techo con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no has contestado cuando he golpeado? —le preguntó el pelinaranja, sentándose al pie de la cama.

—Porque no me apetecía… ¡Oye, y no te sientes aquí como si fueras un invitado más!

Se levantó de la cama y arrastró a Ichigo con ella hacia fuera.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, nerviosa. —¡Ya te dije que hablaríamos mañana!

—N-No podía esperar, y…

Ambos tenían la vista puesta concienzudamente en el otro, explorándose sin poder emitir palabra coherente alguna.

Ichigo no comprendía cuál era la manía de las mujeres de dormir tan ligeras de ropa… La shinigami llevaba puesta una camiseta MUY amplia con un Chappy estampado en medio, que le llegaba un poco más abajo del redondeado final de la espalda.

Aunque no llegaba a ver nada impropio, le pareció condenadamente sexy.

Y a Rukia le pasaban cosas parecidas…

Podía ver perfectamente la ancha espalda de Ichigo, apenas cubierta por una camiseta musculosa blanca, sin contar que todavía llevaba el pelo húmedo y revuelto y que unas cuantas gotitas rebeldes se desprendían de él, bajando por el cuello hacia el pecho por la abertura del pijama…

Ambos pasaron saliva ruidosamente, al mismo tiempo.

—Creo… que este no es un buen momento para hablar —Rukia fue la primera en romper el hielo, haciendo amago de abrir la puerta del cuarto para volver a encamarse.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que me hayas escuchado —terció el shinigami, sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared contigua a la puerta. —Si se te ocurre entrar allí y escapar de mí como una cobarde, cuando despiertes mañana me encontraras aquí todavía, ¿entiendes?

La morena negó con la cabeza, abatida y soñolienta.

—Haz lo que quieras. —fue lo último que dijo al cruzar la puerta.

Sabía que la terquedad de Ichigo era amplia, pero no daba para esperarla allí toda una noche.

"_O eso quiero creer…"_ pensó, mientras se metía entre las cobijas.

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

Las horas pasaron veloces, de un rato para otro el día había llegado, y la shinigami había dormido muy poco, en verdad. De nuevo había adquirido ojeras, que le daban un aspecto cansado, pero esta vez decidió tapárselas con crema, o algo.

A decir verdad, durante toda la noche la tentación de abrir la puerta para ver si Ichigo seguía allí le atosigó, pero supo dominarse (más bien, el temor de que estuviese esperándola aún la dominó) e intentó dormir en varias oportunidades.

Pero ahora, que ya era hora de desayunar, no podía seguir alargando lo inalargable.

Así que abrió la puerta despacito… y se asomó un poco, con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Agh, dios! —emitió un berrinche para sí misma, y volvió a entrar, sin haber abierto los ojos.

Era una tontería. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le asustaba tanto mirar, después de todo Ichigo no iba a comérsela…

—Ni siquiera es probable que se haya pasado la noche en vela. Es una estupidez —se auto convenció, mientras apoyaba su mano en el pomo de la puerta…

…Hasta abrirla, un tanto violentamente.

Y lo que vio, la dejó helada.

—Por fin dejas de hacer payasadas, enana tonta.

"_No, esto no está pasando"_ pensó la shinigami con la boca abierta.

¡Ichigo estaba allí, igual a como lo había dejado la noche anterior!

—Vale… haremos esto de nuevo, porque tiene que ser una alucinación de mi mente sugestionada —dijo, volviendo a ocultarse tras la puerta. —Cuando yo abra, esta vez no habrá nadie. Sí, vale, lo haremos de nuevo…

—¿Quieres dejar de decir tonteras, Rukia? —exclamó el pelinaranja, fastidiado. —Me cagué de frío toda la noche, no pegué un ojo esperando que salieras, me atacó el hambre, despertaron mis hermanas y me preguntaron que qué coño hacía yo aquí, se burló mi padre, se burló el pijo, me ha pasado de todo… ¿Y TÚ SÓLO ATINAS A DECIR QUE SOY UNA PUTA ALUCINACIÓN DE TU MENTE ATROFIADA? ¡¡ERES BRUTA O QUÉ!!

Se había puesto de pie de pura indignación, y ahora indicaba a Rukia con el dedo. Notó que aún llevaba esa sexy camiseta de Chappy, pero no se dejó perturbar.

—Yo no te pedí que te quedaras… —fue lo único que ella pudo decir en su defensa, algo culpable.

—Pues sigo en las mismas. Joder, pensé que iba a darte algo de pena… ¿Vas a escucharme ahora?

Ahora fue el turno de Rukia de alterarse.

—¡¡Joder, Kurosaki!! ¡Yo también dormí pésimo pensando que podías estar cagándote de frío allí afuera, y he estado aguantando las ganas de salir a buscarte! ¡¡Para qué te voy a mentir, ni siquiera dormí!! Ahora mírame… estoy en pijama, tengo unas ojeras horrendas, siento hambre, frío y culpa. ¿¿Me puedes dar UNA MALDITA TREGUA??

Ambos callaron.

Y el silencio se prolongó por algunos segundos, espeso, pegajoso. Como un chicle sin sabor que no podía ser más estirado.

—Mejor vamos a desayunar… —concedió el, algo tullido de estar tanto tiempo allí sentado. Estiró los músculos brevemente y bajó sin decir una palabra más.

La shinigami lo siguió en silencio, escaleras abajo.

Notaron que la casa estaba vacía, prácticamente. Isshin tenía que estar ya en el hospital perdiendo el tiempo, y las chicas en la escuela de verano… Sólo Byakuya quedaba, e iba de salida. Dijo que iría a supervisar los preparativos de su regreso, y que contactaría con Soul Society para que Renji haga los preparativos para poder volver a asumir como Capitán.

Ichigo entró en la cocina haciendo un ruido que nada tenía que envidiarle a las pisadas de godzilla, cogió el frasco de los cereales, se echó una cantidad desmedida en el plato y vació la leche sobre ellos sin ningún cuidado, ignorando en el proceso a la shinigami. Por su lado, Rukia preparó huevos revueltos, calentó pan y se hizo un café MUY cargado, sin prestar mucha atención al pelinaranja.

Y contrariamente a lo normal, él pescó su desayuno y subió a su habitación, alegando que quería dormir un poco, y ella se instaló frente a la tele, a ver el show matutino de Don Kanonji.

—Qué infantil… —musitó Rukia, luego de pensar un poco en la reacción de Ichigo. —Ahora que me tiene aquí, dispuesta, va y se larga. Será idiota…

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

—Qué terca… —susurró Ichigo, en la seguridad de su habitación mientras pensaba en la reacción de Rukia. —En vez de subir a pedirme disculpas por todas las penurias que me ha hecho pasar, va y se pone a ver al viejo loco ese. Será idiota…

Revolvió el cereal con leche sin muchos ánimos de comer, un tanto inseguro.

Tenía que reconocer, aunque sea a sí mismo, que él también había tomado una actitud poco apropiada. Huir no era la mejor solución, pero le ponía nervioso el hecho de quedarse a solas con ella y hablarle de estas cursilerías que sentía…

Además, tampoco sabía cómo expresarse.

Todos quienes conocemos a Kurosaki Ichigo, sabemos que cuando actúa, NO PIENSA. De modo que ahora estaba ahí, todo aproblemado porque una vez más había hecho el ridículo quedándose a esperar a la chica, presionándola para que lo escuche, y…

…Y si ella le hubiera escuchado, ¿Qué le hubiera dicho?

—Joder, no había pensado en eso…

Y de seguro, Rukia sí había calculado ese predicamento. Por eso lo había esquivado.

—La enana siempre va un paso por delante de mí… —se dijo, mientras masticaba con cuidado los cereales en forma de estrellita.

Después de todo, ella era muchísimo mayor que él. Y en algo se reflejaba esa experiencia adquirida y esa madurez a bajo perfil.

—Puede tener unas piernas increíbles, unos ojos preciosos y unas curvas de encanto… pero es una ANCIANA. —recalcó en su mente.

Tal vez ella era mucha chica para él solito.

…

Pero mucha o poca, era la que él quería. La que él había elegido…

Y la que ahora, no sabía cómo abordar. Después de todo, nunca antes había abordado a alguien en el plano sentimental.

—Estoy hecho un imbécil —volvió a meditar en voz alta, abandonando en algún lugar del desorden de la habitación, el cuenco de los cereales ya vacío. —Tal vez sólo debería ir y decirle "Hey, Rukia. A partir de ahora eres mi chica". —después se rió de se pensamiento tan digno de Keigo y no de él. —Es una idiotez, de seguro si voy y le suelto eso me parta la cara, y me diga "Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, BAAAAAKA!"… Y ahí voy a quedar yo, solito con mi soledad y una humillación de los soberanos cojones…

Sin contar que Byakuya se lo restregaría en la cara hasta que ésta se le borrase.

—¡No puedo permitir eso!

…

—Pero tampoco puedo hacer mucho más, en estas condiciones de mierda…

Se echó hacia atrás en la cama, con el firme propósito de dormir. En una de esas durante el sueño su materia gris se multiplica, y en un rato más amanece más inteligente.

Vaya… No había calculado cuán comido el coco le tenía Rukia.

Se rió mentalmente, pensando en la cara que pondría ella cuando él le _avisase_ (nótese, no va a ser un acuerdo mutuo. Daba lo mismo que ella quisiera o no) que ahora, era su dueño.

—Ja, como si te atrevieras, Kurosaki… —se dijo, abatido, mientras ocultaba su faz soñolienta y decepcionada bajo el cobertor de la cama.

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

Joder, un día a solas con Ichigo daba para mucho, pensaba Rukia. Pero primero, tenían que estar en buena lid o si no se tornaba aburrido y desabrido.

Y como ahora estaban sin hablarse, pues… el día había sido de mierda.

Ella había visto por la mañana al buen viejo Kanonji mientras desayunaba. Luego ordenó un poco el desastre de Yuzu y Karin en la habitación (y el suyo propio también, todo sea dicho), el de la cocina, el del comedor… Salió un momento a comprar algo para comer, se encontró con Orihime en la tienda, le contó lo mal que estaban las cosas, ella le dio ánimos, regresó a casa, almorzó sola, salió a regar las plantitas del antejardín…

Es decir, ni un brillo.

Ahora estaba por sentarse delante de la tele, cuando recordó que existía un ser llamado Kurosaki Ichigo.

…Vale, siempre tenía presente su existencia, pero no había querido acordarse hasta ahora de él. Así su jornada sería un poco más llevadera.

El shinigami llevaba toda la tarde durmiendo, o sepa dios qué cosa estaría haciendo dentro de su habitación, pero ella no había querido ir a molestarlo. Sabía que era cosa de tiempo, Ichigo bajaría de allí en cuanto sintiera hambre o sed y, calculando la resistencia de un cuerpo humano, eso debiera ser… en cualquier momento.

Y los pasos en la escalera le dieron la razón.

Dicho ser hacía su aparición triunfal al fin. Llevaba el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre, pero tenía mejor cara. Sin duda había repuesto su sueño, aunque seguía con esa agria expresión producto de su enojo con Rukia y su recién experimentada frustración.

—Tengo hambre… —declaró, mientras hurgaba en la alacena.

La morena simplemente le indicó con un dedo el depósito del refrigerador.

Él abrió dicho depósito… y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Pollo asado, papas fritas, sushi y torta de Selva Negra. ¿Todo eso almorzaste? —preguntó incrédulo, mientras lo sacaba todo y empezaba a engullir a velocidad frenética.

—Bueno, sí… aprovechando que estaba sola, me di un gustito —sonrió la shinigami, sentándose junto a él en la mesa y sacando algo de merengue del pastel con el dedo. Ichigo se atoró un poco con el gesto, pero intentó concentrarse en lo que comía y NO en la lengua de Rukia, sacando la crema con movimientos ágiles mientras dejaba un rastro de brillante saliva en el dedo…

Coño, lo estaba haciendo.

Carraspeó un poco, y aparentó naturalidad.

—Y… ¿de dónde sacaste dinero?

—Asalté la ropa de Byakuya, evidentemente.

"_Claro, puede que el ricachón no sea noble aquí, pero sin plata no iba a andar…"_

—Ah…

—¿Ya se te pasó la mala uva?

—Mmh… algo.

—Entonces, si quieres, podemos hablar…

El chico volvió a atorarse, esta vez en serio. De todas las estupideces, frases hechas y bobadas que recordaba de Keigo y Mizuiro, no logró reconstruir algo decente para decirle a Rukia. Y él no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. No era romántico, ni espontáneo, ni cariñoso…

La tenía difícil.

Pero entre toda esa barbarie, tenía una cualidad aún intacta, y era momento de usarla.

—Pues… tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero la verdad no sé cómo. No pude cranear un buen método en todo este rato —expresó, con sinceridad.

¿Para qué aparentar que era un playboy con amplia experiencia si jamás se había comido un rosco? Además… a Rukia le gustaba así, tontito y todo, o eso prefería creer.

—Para que aterrices un poco tus aires de divo —le dijo ella, sin cortarse un pelo. —Te crees lo mejor pero masticas la sopa. Bien, te ayudaré un poco…

Le cogió la mano (la limpia) con cierta delicadeza, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Ichigo, por supuesto, se prendió como un farolito de Navidad. Su cara se puso roja y su mirada se concentró en la belleza sin igual del plato de sushi, ya sin comida.

—Joder, al menos mírame, Kurosaki. No quiero pensar que me enamoré de un cobarde.

Y ese verbo que Rukia utilizó…

—¿E-e-e-e-e-enam-morarte? ¿De mí?

—¡Vamos, Ichigo! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Desde siempre! Desde aquella primera vez que entre a tu cuarto y me pateaste el trasero… —no pudo evitar ponerse roja también, pensando que estaba soltando cursilerías semejantes o peores que las que le tiene que haber dicho Inoue a Ishida.

Pero tenía que ser sincera, al menos en esto: Siempre le gustó el idiota que hacía el papel de su shinigami sustituto. Y se dio pleno permiso de amarlo cuando él llego a rescatarla a Soul Society, con su cara de mocha y su pinta de antihéroe moderno.

—¿No me vas a decir nada? —preguntó, nerviosa. Ichigo sólo la miraba con cara de bobo y la boca abierta. Pero en el fondo de esa expresión bien poco inteligente, ella supo ver un brillo especial —No quiero palabras bonitas, ¿sabes? Lo único que quiero es que seas sincero. No lo pienses mucho, tan sólo dilo.

—Yo… —apretó la mano de Rukia para auto convencerse de que esto _estaba pasando_, y no era una alucinación cruel. No quería despertar en su cama, con hambre, y tener que empezar todo de nuevo. —¡Vamos, Rukia! ¡También lo sabes! …Sabes que… te quiero… ¡Agh, cómo no te voy a querer, enana estúpida! —Bien, eso estaba bien. Se sintió propio de sí mismo, y le dio ánimos para continuar. —Desde aquella primera vez que entraste a mi cuarto como Pedro por su casa y… te tuve que patear el trasero…

Bien, eso ya era algo. La shinigami correspondió al apretón de mano algo torpemente. Pero Ichigo siguió hablando. Ahora que tenía vuelo, no iba a parar hasta acabar de expresarse.

—Me desordenaste la vida entera con tus dibujos asquerosos y tu inocente ignorancia. No sabes lo bien que me hacía despertar y ver que no eras un sueño, que no me estaba volviendo loco. Bueno… tú terminaste volviéndome loco, pero…

—¿Pero?...

—Si mal no recuerdo… creo que empecé a amarte de veras cuando supe que ibas a morir, allá en Soul Society. Bueno, que ibas a re-morirte, porque partiste estando muerta, y…

—Ya déjalo, Ichigo. Hasta ahí estás bien, lo demás son estupideces.

Rukia se levantó de su asiento, sonriendo. Se sentó sobre las piernas de un consternado Ichigo, y con un brazo le rodeó el cuello.

—¿Ves que no fue difícil? —le dijo, mientras le picaba la punta de la nariz con su dedo.

—Mmmh… —asintió él, consintiéndose por primera vez en tocar a la shinigami. Le rodeó la cintura y la sujeto más firmemente contra sí. —¿O sea que estuve pensando tonteras todo este rato para no decir ninguna?

—No mientas, no pensaste nada… —se acercó hasta quedar a escasos (y molestos) milímetros de sus labios —Pero no lo hiciste nada de mal…

Hasta que finalmente, ambos eliminaron la distancia entre ellos al mismo tiempo.

Se besaron con calma, para conocer el terreno del otro nada más. Ya habría tiempo, y vendrían besos mejores que conduzcan a otros fines… pero de momento, lo único que les importaba era grabarse bien en la mente la forma y el sabor de los labios del otro, y beber de ellos hasta que el maldito aire se acabase. Las manos de Ichigo subieron por los brazos de ella, acariciándola como estaba queriendo desde hace rato ya, y se emplazaron finalmente en las mejillas de una colorada shinigami, que tenía las manos enredadas en su cabello naranja.

Hasta que al final, el oxígeno se hizo escaso y tuvieron que dejarlo para más rato. Aunque no consintieron en separarse…

—No lo haces nada de mal, eh… niñato —apreció Rukia, apoyando su frente en la de él con cariño. —Te reconozco el mérito.

—Hey, Rukia… ¿Ahora qué? —pregunto él, algo inseguro. Desvió la mirada hacia abajo, arrepintiéndose en el acto. Porque ahora tenía _demasiado_ cerca ciertas _curvas_ de ella… que no le hacían nada de bien. —Ahora… ¿estamos juntos?

Ella clavó su mirada violeta en los ojos castaños de él, sonriendo con gracia.

—¡Siempre hemos estado juntos, baka! Lo de ahora es una mera formalidad. —y volvió a besarlo con el mismo ímpetu y la misma determinación de hace un rato.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rukia se sentía absolutamente libre.

Como un ave que abre las alas por primera vez.

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

Y si alguien hubiera estado pendiente de la puerta, se habría notado más el regreso de Byakuya al hogar. Aunque él siempre era silencioso, esta vez lo fue más…

Iba a buscar un vaso de agua, pues el día había estado caluroso y él tenía sed… Pero cuando vio el panorama de la cocina, desvió sus pasos. A fin de cuentas también se podía tomar agua en el baño.

No conocía esa faceta tierna y apasionada de su hermana (ni hubiera querido conocerla, vivía más tranquilo sumido en la ignorancia) y bueno, estaba bien… ¿pero no podía elegir a alguien más decente que el odioso Kurosaki?

Y era idea de él, o…

¡¡No, no era en absoluto idea de él!! ¡¡Rukia estaba sentada SOBRE el regazo del tonto de pelo naranja!! ¡¡Y él tenía sus pérfidas garras en el trasero de su hermana!! (En realidad un poco más arriba, pero Byakuya no está acostumbrado a ver esas… escenas).

—Esa niñita… —murmuró, con todas las ganas de ir a sacarla de allí.

Pero se veía tan contenta…

Que al final optó por dejarlos ser.

—Qué juventud más precoz. —se dijo, mientras iba al baño a tomar su bendito vaso de agua.

Y a mitad de camino se encontró **sonriendo**. ¡Hey…!

Consternado, borró esa expresión de su rostro, porque los nobles no deben demostrar sus sentimientos, MENOS si son Kuchiki…

Pero que va… estaba conforme, porque ahora Rukia tendría a alguien que la iba a proteger siempre.

_**·: Chapter 6: FINISHED! :·**_

* * *

Ya, dije que el anterior iba a ser el último chap largo… pero mentí, no lo pude evitar xD. ¡Pero no se quejen! El próximo capítulo es… el final de "7 Days of Love". ¡¡EL FINAL!! ¡SE ACABA! No se lo pueden perder. Y como han sido un público tan pro, pues he decidido… que habrá un epílogo lemon. ¡Para que celebren y lean con más ganas, guarrosillas!

Paso a saludar a los gentiles seres que me han dejado su comentario :D

_**MargoChanning, Eva Vidal, Miicaa, Rose Dattebayo, kisa kuchiky, xdoll, JaNy **_(me impresiona que sigas cuerda después de leer toda esta horripilancia de un tirón xD)_**, Emi.Green, kary-uchiyama, mirleys, lindarin, Hikari-chan, GreXx..3!, Haruhi Kurosaki, rromy**_ (agradezco tu comentario, pero no puedo poner menos modismos. El fic es muy verbal y el contexto me lo exige para no generar OOC's a los personajes. Ojo, que tampoco son chilenismos… más bien diría yo "españolismos", y vamos, que esos son estándar a todos los hispanohablantes), _**Kuchiki-Jae**_ (mi hermana xd. No te preocupes, no me voy a salir de la carrera. Lo decidí cuando me pasaron una prueba ENTERA en chino y la entendí toda!) y _**Shizenai**._

Entonces, nos estamos viendo pronto. En una semana y media tal vez, para alcanzar a terminar a mediados de octubre, que no quiero alargarme más.

¡Besos a todos! ¡¡Se les quiere mucho!!

-Maichula, con MUCHA alergia TT…


	9. Melancholic Seven Days, Sayonara

**Mai Notes:** …¿Qué puedo decir? Último capítulo… en realidad está un poco retórico, lo reconozco. Pero no quise arreglarlo, porque es testimonio del cariño que le tomé a la historia y a las reacciones que ustedes, lectores amigos, me contaban capítulo a capítulo en sus reviews… Me costó terminarlo. ¡No quería terminarlo! Pero bueno, ya vendrán otros proyectos y asdasdf xD.

No puedo despedirme sin haberles agradecido la ¿sintonía? x) bueno, por haber estado ahí. Por sus ánimos, sus críticas (siempre constructivas), sus saludos, sus elogios… Por haber hecho de "7 Days of Love" un hito en mi historia personal.

Besos fugaces a las personas que reviewearon en el capi anterior, que son: _**Miicaa, JaNy, Pao, Hikari-chan**_ (que me apoya con el vocabulario anti-RAE xD y que me hace reír mucho con sus comentarios… espero vaya mejorando tu alergia, que sé que es jodido. ¡Besos!), _**Lioku, Xtina Odss**_ (que dejó casi un review por capítulo porque se los había perdido, ¡gracias por tu ánimo!), _**Marcia, RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**_ (que se había desaparecido y la estaba echando de menos x3)_**, lindarin, MargoChanning, Emi.Green**_ (seh, el apodo es todo tu mérito, me encantó xD, ya no me lo saco más! Ojala que también te mejores de todos tus males, que estás bastante peor que yo. ¡Te mando harta energía IchiRukistica! Y yo también te quiero x3…), _**chofisima, Magenta07 y Kaary-chan.**_

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es del mundo entero. ¡Di NO a la propiedad privada! :eaeaea:

* * *

**7 DAYS OF LOVE**

D A Y 7.- M e l α n c н o l i c S e v e n D α y s … S α y o n α r α.

* * *

Esa mañana sucedieron cosas terribles.

Es decir, sucedió lo mismo de siempre… pero durante la noche del día anterior se había producido un cambio entre _ciertos_ miembros de la familia, y bueno, el resto se fue a enterar de la PEOR manera, cuando Isshin fue a la habitación de su hijo a darle los "buenos días" con su particular estilo…

—¡¡LEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ICHIGOOOOOOOO--… —usualmente, esta frase tendría muchas más 'o' al final…

Pero en vez de eso, de la boca del patriarca de la familia sólo salió un:

—¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! … ¡¡ICHIGO, PEQUEÑO GAMBERRILLOOOOOOOOOOO!!

El ser que responde al nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo abrió un ojo, molesto. ¿Cuál era el escándalo ahora?

Volvió a cerrarlo, acomodando su naranja cabecita en un regazo muy blandito y abrazando las piernas de quien le estaba haciendo las veces de cojín.

Ese 'quien' no era otra persona que Kuchiki Rukia, que también abrió un ojo algo enfadada, e iba a mandarle una sarta de insultos al estúpido que estaba armando barullo tan temprano… cuando algo en su mente hizo sinapsis, abriendo ya de paso los dos ojos de manera desmesurada.

El estúpido ese era Isshin, _su suegro_. Y su grito había atraído a Yuzu, a Karin y a su hermano Byakuya.

De modo que ahora todos les veían con ojos de huevos fritos.

Ella sentada, con la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, la cabeza un poco ladeada y apoyada sobre una almohada. Las manos enterradas en un espeso cabello naranja… perteneciente a Ichigo, que tenía su cabeza puesta sobre el regazo de la shinigami, y ahora abría los ojos completamente, pero sin coordinar mucho.

—¿Qué nos ven? —preguntó inocentemente, mientras intentaba rescatar un brazo que le hormigueaba, a causa del peso de la cadera de Rukia sobre él.

Los demás guardaban un sepulcral silencio. Si fuera por Isshin, ya habría ido a publicar la noticia de que su hijo ya no era un virgencillo, y estaría comentándoselo al cuadro de Masaki también… pero respetaba la presencia del hermano de la chica que le había robado la inocencia a su pequeñín. De modo que se estuvo quieto.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Byakuya, a nadie en particular y a todos en general. Necesitaba una explicación. Porque una cosa es dejar que Rukia _esté_ con Kurosaki. Pero de ahí a dejar que _se revuelque_ con Kurosaki… es algo MUY diferente.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, se anotó de forma mental.

—Nii-chan, esto… yo… —comenzó ella un intento de justificación… pero Ichigo no le ayudaba en nada con su cara de idiota, sin moverla un centímetro de encima de sus piernas. —Esto no es lo que parece… Eeeh… ¡Ah, joder! ¡Ichigo, di algo!

Le agarró del pelo aprovechando que tenía las manos ahí, y levantó su rostro hacia los demás.

—¡Coño, Rukia! ¿Qué maneras son esas de…?

Recién ahí, Ichigo fue consciente de su problema.

—Eeeeh, bueno… ¡Ah, sí! Byakuya, mira… esto no es lo que parece —aclaró, recordando ciertas palabras que comprometían su hombría. —Yo sólo… pues, anoche me quedé dormido mientras Rukia… tu honorable hermana, me… ¡sólo me regaloneó un poquito, te juro que no le toqué ni un pelo!

Más silencio sepulcral.

Que se prolongó mucho, mientras los unos se miraban con los otros.

—Espero que así haya sido, Kurosaki. Porque si no…—el noble retiró su presencia de la habitación, dejando la advertencia (algunos le llamarían amenaza, pero no… Byakuya no hace esas cosas tan vulgares) en el aire.

Aunque a Isshin esa mentira no se la colaban.

—¡Ichigo, cómo te atreviste a mancillar la pureza de Rukia-chan! —le gritó en un susurro, para que las niñas no escucharan. —¡Y delante de las narices de su hermano!

—Que no le toqué un pelo, viejo… ¿A que no, Rukia?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, dejando MUCHO lugar a la duda.

—Además… ¿Por qué Rukia-chan estaría…? Yuzu, ¿Cómo fue la palabra que usó Ichigo? —preguntó la futbolista hermana del chico, con sonsonete.

—"Regalonear", Karin-chan —aclaró la menor, picarescamente.

—Eso… ¿Por qué Rukia-chan te "regalonearía" a ti?

—¿Están juntitos acaso y no nos han querido contar?

Ambos shinigamis se miraron, con las mejillas algo coloradas.

—Bueno, nosotros… —iba a empezar a contar Rukia

—…Nosotros no tenemos porqué darles explicaciones a ustedes —le cortó Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. —Ahora si nos disculpan… —agarró de la mano a la chica y salió de la habitación, con parsimonia.

Y los Kurosaki no necesitaron ninguna confirmación más.

—UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYY, ¡¡ICHIGO Y RUKIA SE AMAN!! —gritó el padre, saltando y lanzando besos con corazoncitos en todas direcciones mientras los seguía, escaleras abajo.

A ambos les corrió una gotita. Mala cosa esa de que los hubieran descubierto… pero mejor así. Ahora no tenían que evitar a nadie, ni tenían que andarse con secretos…

Se miraron significativamente por breves instantes, y el agarre de sus manos se afianzó por completo.

Sí, se amaban.

¿Y qué?

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

Al final, la parejita se fue a desayunar muy amenamente. Como ya todos habían comido, tuvieron que hacerlo ellos mismos, y esta vez Rukia preparó huevos revueltos y café para dos, mientras que Ichigo sacó dos boles de la alacena y los llenó con leche y cereales.

En el marco de la puerta, Yuzu y Karin veían atentamente la escena, sin siquiera pestañear.

—Es increíble… —dijo la primera, con ojitos brillantes. —¡De verdad están juntos, Karin-chan!

La futbolista le miró con ironía.

—Era evidente que iban a terminar juntos… —dijo, con tono aburrido mientras caminaba hacia el sillón y agarraba el mando de la tele. Después, en cosa de segundos, su faz mutó a una más maquiavélica, y vociferó a todo volumen: —¿O no te diste cuenta cómo Ichi miraba a Rukia en la playa? ¡Como si la escaneara! Parece que se le iban a salir los ojos…

…

—¡¡COF COF!! Waggggggh…

—¿¡Ichi-nii, estás bien!?

—Sí, es sólo que… me atoré…

—¡Karin-chan, no le digas esas verdades tan duramente! No ves que es delicado…

—Oooh… ¿dije algo malo? —risa maligna de Karin.

—No le hagas caso… —dijo Rukia, con una sonrisa enorme y muy simpáticamente. —Ya me había dado cuenta de que me mirabas lujuriosamente…

—¡Ru-Rukia! ¡Cómo dices eso! —gritó el pelinaranja, alterado. Su cara empezó a ponerse roja en exceso, signo de que todo era cierto y que se estaba volviendo un pervertido de mierda.

—Ah… es la verdad.

—Claro… ¿Y tú, me vas a decir que no me mirabas cuando fui a tu habitación en pijama? ¡¡Me desnudabas con la mirada, guarra!! —contraatacó él, viendo cómo su novia se atoraba con un pedazo de tostada.

—¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?

—¿¡Fuiste a nuestra habitación!? —preguntaron las dos hermanas en coro, con ambos ojos y la boca en forma de 'O'. —¿Y qué le hiciste a Rukia-chan?

—No me hizo nada, el muy depravado… pero de seguro ya pensaba en cosas sucias ¬¬ —mirada inocente de la shinigami y tono teatral.

—Quién te haría algo, boba…

—Te mueres de ganas… Cochino

—Mal pensada

—Pervertido

—Pedófila

—Mocoso precoz

—Asaltacunas

—Nos vamos a la escuela…

—Estirado

—Enana

—Nos vemos en la tarde…

—Caraculo

…

—Siguen siendo los mismos imbéciles de siempre… —dijo Karin al cerrar la puerta.

—Y que lo digas —le apoyó Yuzu, negando con pesimismo.

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

La vida es un torrente constante de emociones en absoluto equilibrio. Pueden pasar cosas buenas a veces, y para que dicho equilibrio no se rompa, también ha de suceder algo malo, medianamente malo o… trágico.

Así entendía la familia Kurosaki este momento de sus vidas… Momento en que, claro, era obvio y a la vez chocante… ahora Ichigo y Rukia andaban por la vida sin esconder las ganas que se tienen… digo! lo mucho que se quieren… Eso es algo bueno.

Pero ese mismo día, Kuchiki Byakuya abandonaba el hogar. Sus vacaciones se terminaban, y él debía regresar a ese misterioso lugar lejano donde vive… Y eso es algo malo.

Después del almuerzo todos los miembros de la familia estaban ya en casa, pero muy silenciosos, cada uno en algo distinto para distraerse un poco. Byakuya había anunciado hace algunos momentos que estaba terminando de preparar sus cosas, y que en una hora se marchaba.

La noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría a la familia Kurosaki. Para qué negarlo… la visita del hermano de Rukia había sido una de las cosas más especiales del último tiempo, y al final le habían agarrado cariño y se habían acostumbrado a verlo deambular por ahí, con su aire de estrella de cine.

Yuzu estaba en la cocina, preparándole algunos bocadillos para el viaje. Karin leía una revista haciéndose la que no le importaba nada, pero a cada rato miraba hacia la escalera con la esperanza de que Byakuya no viniera a despedirse todavía. Isshin vociferaba tonteras para alivianar el ambiente, pero a un reto de su hija morena calló, y también se sumió en la aflicción frente al cuadro de Masaki (_"MASAKIIIIIIIIIII… NUESTRO QUINTO HIJO NOS ABANDONAAAAAAAA…"_). Ichigo veía la tele junto a Rukia, quién la verdad no se había concentrado ni un segundo en el show de Chappy el Conejo…

Tenía su mente muy lejos de allí.

Cuando trajo al estirado y cara de nada Capitán de la Sexta a vacacionar a Karakura, no se imaginó nunca que su vida cambiaría tanto. Había ganado un verdadero hermano, creado lazos importantes entre su familia en Soul Society y su familia en el mundo humano, había conseguido ser sincera consigo misma, y ahora tenía a _alguien_ (no se acostumbra a la palabra _novio_)... Estaba feliz y triste a la vez, y no sabía si reírse o largarse a llorar.

—No te pongas así, enana… —Ichigo, junto a ella, le miraba con el rostro demudado. También estaba afligido, aunque intentara ocultarlo. —Si el pijo te ve con esa cara, pensará que te hice algo malo y me matará.

Ella sonrió, agradecida por el comentario: intentaba subirle el ánimo y se preocupaba por ella. E iba a contestarle alguna tontera al shinigami…

Cuando un par de bolsos resonaron al pie de la escalera, signo de que alguien los había dejado caer sorpresivamente.

Era Byakuya, con sus maletas listas. Curiosamente había llegado con las manos vacías, y ahora se iba con… muchas cosas, aunque de seguro, las más importantes no le cabrían en ningún tipo de bolso.

Ya era la hora de marcharse.

—Nii-chan… —Rukia se levantó como una autómata, y se dirigió hacia él. —¿Ya te vas?

—Así es… —dijo él, paseando su mirada por todos los miembros de la familia. Quiso preguntar por qué estarían todos reunidos y con esas caras de nalga, pero una urgencia súbita le volvió a la realidad. Había algo importantísimo que tenía que discutir con su hermana. —Pero antes, Rukia… me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.

La aludida se sorprendió, y excusándose con la mirada hacia los presentes lo guió hasta la cocina, donde podrían expresarse con el debido espacio.

—Bueno, dime…

El noble se veía un poco nervioso, cosa rara en él. Su usual cara de nada ahora estaba deformada en una mueca de incomodidad.

Tenía que decir algo MUY importante, pero no sabía como expresarlo. No tenía mucha noción de esas cosas... Hace tiempo ya que él había dejado de hacer esas chiquilladas, pero era su deber prevenir a Rukia, con toda la vergüenza que eso podía conllevarle.

Decidió partir por lo evidente.

—Ayer, cuando llegué a casa… te vi con Kurosaki en la cocina —dijo, con una expresión neutra.

Rukia sudó frío. ¿¡Los había visto!? ¡Qué horror, qué vergüenza! ¿Y con qué momento de su… apasionada… muestra de cariño se habría encontrado? Quería y no quería saberlo.

Prefirió hacerse la tonta de primera.

—Ya… ¿y?

—Y bueno… tú ya sabes. No estaban precisamente a un metro de distancia el uno del otro…

"_Mierda, me pilló encima de él, genial"._

Optó por la sinceridad. Su hermano se lo merecía.

—Fue la primera vez, Byakuya. No volverá a pasar. —¡Noooo! ¡Rukia tonta! ¡Cómo se te ocurre prometer algo así! Bueno… mentirilla blanca mode ON.

—No te preocupes. Puedo comprender que, si vas a estar con él, esas cosas tienen que pasar… —La shinigami emitió un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Al menos su hermano la entendía… —Pero quiero hacerte una sugerencia.

—OK. Tú dirás…

—Eh, bueno… —la incomodidad volvió a aflorar, y esta vez el noble tuvo que desviar la mirada un poco. —No dejes… que el odioso Kurosaki te haga _cosas_.

La shinigami no entendió. Porque de seguro, Byakuya no se estaba refiriendo a lo que ella estaba pensando, no… ¡Ah, mente sucia!

—¿_Cosas_? —dijo, inocentemente. —¿A que te refieres con 'cosas'?

Ahora fue el turno de Byakuya de sudar frío.

—Bueno… cosas. _**Esas**_ cosas… que hacen las parejas… —y con un poco de vergüenza la recorrió con la mirada, deteniéndose en un par de puntos de su anatomía MUY significativos. —Perdona, pero…

Eh… bien. Esta es la realidad: Byakuya estaba hablando de SEXO con ella. ¡Joder, de sexo…!

…

Casi le da un ataque de risa.

—¿Te refieres a que no te gustaría que tenga algún tipo de contacto… _sexual_… con Ichigo?

El puritano y conservador noble de la sexta estuvo al borde de un infarto cerebral cuando escuchó eso salir de la boca de su querida e inocente hermanita.

—N-no lo digas… de esa m-manera. —articuló como pudo. ¡Joder, qué juventud más precoz la de hoy en día!

—¡Pero nii-chan, no puedo hacer nada! —se excusó ella, por adelantado. —¡Todo este cuerpecito es de él, puede tocar lo que quiera!

Un minuto de silencio…

Y la silueta de su hermano desmayándose le dio la señal para detenerse.

—¡Vale, todo era una broma!

—No _**vuelvas**_ a hacer eso. —dijo, recuperando las proporciones normales de las cuencas de sus ojos.

—Bueno. Te prometo que ninguna de esas _cosas_ pasará si no quieres.

—Confiaré en ti, Rukia. Me has dado tu palabra de Noble Kuchiki.

Ella asintió, con ataque de risa. No había dado ni una palabra de nada, pero si eso dejaba más tranquilo a su hermano…

—Vamos, que se te hace tarde. —dijo, empujándolo hacia fuera.

Ya era hora de decir adiós.

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

Cuando ambos volvieron al salón, la cosa estaba hecha un desastre. Yuzu llorando a moco tendido en brazos de Karin, Isshin acompañándola en el escándalo e Ichigo sin poder hacerlos callar.

—¡Byakuya-sama se vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! —decía la niña rubia, con dolor. —Se vaaaaaaaaaa… y nos dejaaaaaaaaaa…

—No puedo creer que se hayan encariñado tanto con el pijo feo… —se comentó Ichigo, sin poder creerlo.

—Me voy tranquilo porque he comprobado que, al menos, tengo más carisma que tú, odioso Kurosaki.

El noble hizo acto de aparición en el salón, con Rukia detrás, aún riéndose.

—Ya es la hora, Urahara debe estar esperándonos… —apuntó, dando espacio para que la familia se despidiera.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho… —le dijo Yuzu, aferrándose de sus piernas por primera vez. Byakuya no supo cómo reaccionar, así que sólo le dio unas palmaditas afectuosas en la cabeza, consternado. Nadie le había tratado así en mucho tiempo… Decidió que le gustaba, en demasía. —Toma, te preparé algo para el camino. No quiero que pases hambre… —le extendió un envoltorio rosa con lunares blancos mientras seguía hipando y sollozando sin mucho consuelo.

—G-Gracias… —el noble recibió el paquete cuidadosamente, estupefacto.

Karin también se acercó, muda, y le entregó un papel doblado. Esperó a que Byakuya lo abriera, y cuando lo hizo…

En la hoja se apreciaba claramente un dibujo de una persona verde bajándose de algo parecido al Extreme Fall, a punto de vomitar. Una flecha junto a su nombre indicaba claramente que ese ser era él, ni más ni menos.

—Maldita mocosa…

—Espero que algún día vuelvas, pijo. Para ir al parque de nuevo, ya sabes…

—Volveré. Sólo para que nos subamos a ese bicho hasta que seas tú la que termine devolviendo el desayuno.

Una mirada cómplice selló la promesa. Tal vez el pelinaranja ya no le daría tantos dolores de cabeza ahora que estaba bajo el control de Rukia, pero Karin era una digna sucesora.

Por su lado, Isshin le estrechó la mano fraternalmente, dejándole muy en claro que en su casa siempre iba a ser bienvenido.

Y como correspondía, Ichigo también tenía que despedirse de él. Después de todo, era su cuñado, y también sentía algo de pena por su partida.

Pero cuando llegó, dispuesto a hacerlo… Algo le sucedió.

—Nosotros iremos a dejarte —fue lo único que pudo decirle. Agarró los bolsos y salió corriendo rápidamente hacia la calle ante la mirada atónita de todos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó el capitán, desorientado.

Rukia no dijo nada.

Sabía que a Ichigo no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar.

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

El camino fue largo y tortuoso, y el silencio lo acentuaba aún más. Las tres personas que caminaban iban sumidas cada uno en sus pensamientos, y no se atrevían a proferir palabra para no interrumpir los del otro…

En realidad cualquier cosa que pueda decirse sobra. El cariño, la alegría y la preocupación nunca han sido sustantivos concretos.

Finalmente, los últimos pasos fueron devorados, y la tiendita de Urahara ya se divisaba.

Ichigo y Rukia iban a adentrarse para esperar en el vestíbulo… pero notaron que Byakuya no los seguía. Había detenido su caminata unos cuantos metros más atrás.

—¿Nii-chan? —le preguntó la morena, confusa.

Podía afirmar, sin miedo a equivocarse, que su hermano tenía _**nostalgia**_.

—Me gustaría… —pronunció él, con su tono aparentemente frío e indiferente tratando de ocultar algo más —…que me dejaran marchar solo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Hey, no creas que vinimos hasta acá para decirte chao con la manito, desde lejos… —apuntó Ichigo, fastidiado.

Si el pijo sentía pena, ¿Por qué no se largaba a llorar y ya? Ah, claro… los códigos de los pijos dicen que no debes ser sincero NUNCA. Que se joda entonces.

—Es que… No quiero llevarme una vista traumática de Karakura, ¿comprendes? —respondió el noble, picándolo adrede. —Si lo último que veo de este pueblo es tu cara, entonces creo que no querré volver.

—Y realmente quieres hacerlo, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. Creo que me hará bien. Además… a Renji le gustará volver a ser Capitán, eso seguro.

—Entonces… creo que es momento de decir "hasta luego", ¿no?...

Rukia no quería llorar. No quería y no quería… Pero las lágrimas son siempre más tercas.

—No llores, enana… —le consoló el pelinaranja, acariciándole la cabeza y despeinándola en el proceso. —¡Lo pintas como si no fueras a verlo nunca más!

—Yo no lloro, imbécil. Es sólo que me entró una basurita al ojo.

—Me molesto en consolarte y me llamas imbécil…

—Es lo que eres. Un imbécil crónico.

—Enana.

—Insensible.

—Llorona.

—Hijito de papa.

—Hermanita de hermano ricachón.

—Me encanta cómo me demuestras tu amor hacia Rukia, Kurosaki… Me voy _muy_ tranquilo, sé que la dejo en _buenísimas_ manos. —ironizó el noble…

Esas peleas eran una de las cosas que iba a extrañar. De veras que las echaría de menos cada mañana… Fueron un acontecimiento que se grabó en su mente, junto al aroma del pan tostado de Yuzu y el café con leche. E Isshin haciendo gárgaras con él, y Karin estampándolo en la pared por eso…

Los añoraría todos los días, desde su fría oficina.

Dios, se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse YA.

Ahora podía comprender cómo fue que Rukia cambió tanto entre misión y misión en el mundo de los humanos…

Y no podía culparla. Eran una raza extraña, pero adorable.

—Bueno… Rukia, nos vemos en Soul Society —comenzó a despedirse. —Cuídate… y acuérdate de lo que me prometiste —recalcó, moviendo su dedo índice en el aire como las abuelitas.

—Sí, sí… Saludas a todos de mi parte.

—Eh, yo… —al fin Ichigo se había animado a acercarse. Después del colapso emocional que le dio en casa, lo último que quería era ponerse sensible de nuevo. —Bueno, tengo que decirlo. Gracias… por todo.

—A ti, Kurosaki… —concedió él, estrechándole la mano al muchacho. —Acuérdate todos los días de tu mugrosa vida de que te dejé mi bien más preciado, así que como me vaya enterando…

—Sí, sí… —repitió el chico, tratando de evitar que Rukia se enterase de esa sangrienta ame… advertencia. —El portal se va a cerrar como lo sigas haciendo todo más difícil.

Y así, Kuchiki Byakuya agarró sus bolsos nuevamente, y entró a la tienda, donde su aburrida rutina lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos… Pero iba cargado de recuerdos, de sabores y olores que le harían la vida más llevadera a partir de ahora.

Habían sido siete días de verdad inolvidables.

**:asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasf:**

La tarde caía. Un chico y una chica caminaban abrazados a su casa, después de una jornada cargadita a la cebolla.

—No puedo creer que nii-sama les haya cogido tanto cariño… —Rukia caminaba lentamente, embelesada con el paisaje que cambiaba caprichosamente de rosado a naranja, deseando volver a vivir cosas tan bonitas otra vez. Y que se quedaran para siempre…

—Hmm. —contestó Ichigo, que de romántico no tiene nada y la verdad, no le apetecía seguir hablando de Byakuya. No cuando, por fin, se había quedado solito con la morena…

—Que nos haya dejado… bueno, ya sabes…

—Hmm.

—Y que TÚ te hayas puesto a llorar cuando lo estaban despidiendo… ¡Eso fue de culto, Ichigo!

—Hmm… ¡Hey! —le miró, más avergonzado que molesto. —Yo no lloré, boba. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tus explosiones emocionales me las sé de memoria… Estoy SEGURA de que te fuiste a llorar cuando despedíamos a Byakuya.

Se detuvieron cerca de la orilla del río de siempre. Había que aprender a crear momentos de vez en cuando…

—Cualquier persona que haga feliz a mi familia y le tome tal cariño, merece un momento de emoción por parte mía, Rukia —confesó el pelinaranja, con todo su pesar. En sentido figurado, claro… De verdad estaba siendo honesto. —Aún cuando esa persona sea tu jodido hermano.

—¡Oye, no es tan malo!

—Pero ¿viste cómo lloraba Yuzu? Eso se agradece…

La shinigami se soltó del abrazo que la mantenía unida a su chico, y se agachó a jugar con las olitas rebeldes que el viento formaba en el agua al topar tierra firme.

La semana más caótica, chispeante y anormal de su vida había llegado a su fin.

—Ah… ¡Adiós, siete días de amor…! —suspiró, con aires teatrales.

—Hey, no te pongas cursi —apuntó Ichigo, sentándose junto a ella.

—No tienes derecho a decirme cursi, mamón.

—¿Quieres morir? —le reto él, incorporándose de repente y cerniéndose sobre ella como si fuera una terrible amenaza. Y el hecho de que el sol se estuviera poniendo alargaba su sombra, haciéndolo parecer bastante más agresivo.

—Quiero ver si puedes hacerlo… —canturreó la shinigami, con aires de intocable. —No me habrás puesto una mano encima cuando Byakuya esté tras tus pasos, Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo se retractó con un "agh…" apenas audible cuando escuchó el nombre de su cuñado.

—¿Vas a estar amenazándome con eso cada vez que quiera acercarme a ti?

—Depende… —pareció pensarlo ella, con un dedo en la barbilla. —Si quieres acercarte para cosas buenas… Y cuando digo 'buenas' quiero que **de verdad** sean buenas… ¿eh?

Ambos se rieron, contentos y con la cochinada en la mente. A nosotros los lectores no nos van a engañar, están pensando en algo REALMENTE BUENÍSIMO…

Pero todavía no es tiempo. Nadie los apura… El viento y las sonrisas mutuas eran todo lo que necesitaban para crear un buen recuerdo de su primer atardecer juntos.

Finalmente regresaron a casa, tomados de la mano, entrelazando los dedos de vez en cuando.

Siete días de amor fraternal habían acabado…

Pero los días de amor del bueno estaban recién, recién comenzando.

_**·: T H E E N D :·**_

* * *

El fin... al fin.

Ahora, la buena noticia: ¿Quieren lemon? ¡¡Entonces reviews!! xD y en dos semanas más, tal vez menos… todo se acaba _en serio_ TT

¡Nos vemos!


	10. There's no Rules Between You & Me

**Mai Notes****:** Joder, ¡al fin! ¡Al fin podré decir que este fic está terminado! HABEMUS LEMOOOON, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORITAS… xD. Me salió un 'poquito' largo el capítulo, pero es que era necesario un preámbulo considerable y un buen ambiente. Mis neuronas están fritas, porque al final tuve que rehacer tooooodo lo que ya tenía escrito, y la práctica lemonística se había esfumado… pero en fin. Salió ^^, no un lemon salvaje y grotesco, porque es la primera experiencia sexual de esta parejita en sus vidas, y también tenía que haber timidez, joder xD, pero espero de todos modos que les guste, de todo corazón.

Dedicado con todo el amor del que soy capaz: A las casi 30 o más personas que dejaron su review en el último capi de esta historia, a las personas que me siguieron mucho después, a quienes leyeron y no dejaron review, a las que votaron en la poll de mi perfil, a quienes opinaron, a quienes les gustó, a mis amigos de esta página… y al jodío del Tite, que es quien finalmente inspira todas estas estupideces, aunque nunca se entere (o no quiera enterarse XDD).

**Disclaimer****:** Bleach es de quien lo lleva en el corazón (L). Es lo que Kubo hubiese querido…

* * *

**7 DAYS OF LOVE**

F I N A L D A T E.- T н e r e' s N o R u l e s B e т w e e n Y o u & M e

* * *

Ese día no era ninguno especial, tan solo una mañana cualquiera en casa de los Kurosaki. Domingo, soleado, vacaciones… vale, era un domingo más o menos destacable: hacía una semana que el estirado y cara de nada Kuchiki Byakuya había terminado su estancia en Karakura, pero no era una fecha importante en el calendario de Kurosaki Ichigo, a pesar de eso. Estamos de acuerdo en que fue una estancia muy productiva… el pijo le había ayudado en una de las cruzadas más significativas de su vida: la de conseguir a Rukia, darse cuenta de que sentía algo más por ella y envalentonarse a enfrentarlo, no todo en ese mismo orden, pero bueno… la idea está clara. Aunque se lo hizo complicado, sufrió, se comió el coco y tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, ahora en cierto modo se lo agradecía.

Y cómo se lo agradecía…

La mañana era el momento favorito de la jornada del shinigami sustituto. Adoraba revolverse en la cama y enredarse en las sábanas en el proceso, esperando. Mientras olfateaba el pan calentarse y los huevos revueltos de Yuzu en la cocina, su hecho predilecto del día se avecinaba.

Casi podía sentirlo, el cosquilleo previo de la piel, los nervios temblando de anticipación, un escalofrío descendiendo por su espina dorsal al escuchar el pomo de la puerta girar silenciosamente, como si _alguien_ quisiera entrar de incógnita. Como una bandida en medio de la oscuridad.

Optó por hacerse el dormido, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por borrar la sonrisa de estúpido de la cara.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido escaso, e inmediatamente se cerró. Acto seguido se oye un chasquido, señal de que la sexy bandida que se acaba de colar en su cuarto le ha puesto seguro, para que nadie les interrumpiera. Una breve cuenta regresiva, pasos que intentan no demostrar ansiedad, y tres… dos… uno…

—Despierta, dormilón…

Ichigo ronroneó algo ininteligible, haciéndose el desentendido.

Una de las cosas que había aprendido en esta semana de noviazgo con la preciosa y sexy shinigami bandida ladrona que ahora le despertaba, era que, algunas veces MUY puntuales, ignorarla podía llegar a ser un plus.

—Yuzu ya está preparando el desayuno… —susurró la chica con voz cantarina, mientras acariciaba el costado de la cara del pelinaranja con su nariz, absorbiendo su esencia. —Es tarde…

—Hmm… —siguió ignorándola un poco más y ladeó el rostro, ofreciéndole la mejilla contraria para que se la mimara.

—¿No vas a despertar? —un pequeño mordisco en su oreja…

—Hmm…mmm… —sonido de negativa.

—¿No? —un beso en el cuello…

—Mmmm…

—¿Seguro? —manos masajeando sus hombros desnudos…

Y esta vez, silencio.

Una sonrisa tonta de parte del pelinaranja, y aprovechando la postura y el factor sorpresa, agarró rápidamente a Rukia por el costado, rodando sobre ella para quedarle encima, en una posición ideal para darle el primer beso de la jornada. Y no el único, por supuesto, pero solía ser el más delicioso, el más osado, el más largo y el más candente. Podía recorrer a su chica tranquilamente, robarle el aliento y admirar esa figura armoniosa, de contornos suaves que esa camiseta de Chappy no hacía más que entorpecer.

Recordó que, cuando la vio puesta en ella un día, le había parecido una visión perturbadora y sabrosa, capaz de influír en el orden de sus ideas. Claramente, hoy había tenido que redefinir sus parámetros de sensualidad, sobre todo en momentos como éste, en que la shinigami paseaba sus pequeñas manos por su espalda masajeándole, apretándole, mientras su boca se movía ansiosa, sin señales de necesitar una tregua.

De pronto, una corriente poco menos que eléctrica los azotó por igual, de lado a lado, y se separaron, abochornados.

Normalmente esto pasaba cuando la frágil línea de lo prohibido se hacía borrosa, y ambos lo sabían.

¿Y prohibido por quién? Pues nada más que por el pijo hermano de la sexy shinigami que… (Diablos, su vocabulario había quedado reducido a casi nada…) bueno, por el Byakuya, ¿quién más?

Ricachón estúpido, hasta en la distancia jodía…

Ichigo se levantó un poco, mordiéndose el labio mientras Rukia recuperaba la respiración. Tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro desviado, desde luego estaba pensando en lo mismo que él.

Porque joder, una promesa es una promesa, aún en estos casos.

Él había firmado el mandamiento número 11: "No tocarás a tu sexy novia aunque te mueras de ganas, o perderás _**eso**_ que te hace hombre".

Y ella, el número 12: "No te dejarás tocar por el asqueroso que elegiste como pareja".

Mentirillas blancas que a veces tiraban más para gris, o negro… porque habían mañanas más entusiastas que las otras, todo sea dicho de paso.

Y les estaba MATANDO.

—¿Cómo has dormido? —preguntó el pelinaranja, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de Rukia y acurrucándose a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en la mano para seguir admirándola. No le gustaba perderse ni un segundo de ella.

—Bastante bien, ignorando los ronquidos de Karin y los diálogos cursi de Yuzu… —sonrió la morena, enfocando su mirada ahora en Ichigo. —¿Sabes que hablan dormidas?

—Sí, alguna vez las oí.

—¿Y que ahora sueñan con mi hermano?

Ugh… mañana estropeada. Era muy temprano para comenzar con las alabanzas y salmos al pijo, maldita sea. En momentos como éste, Ichigo odiaba a Byakuya más que nunca… conquistó a Rukia y a sus hermanas, y ahora las tres no paraban de darle la vara con él.

Coño, le agradecía, pero NUNCA para tanto.

—¿Qué te pasó? —inquirió la shinigami al ver el cambio en la cara del chico. —Pareces enfadado…

—Nada.

—Y encima me respondes mal…

—Es sólo que…

No era capaz de formular una queja en torno a la situación, pues el tema podía llegar a ser motivo de pelea. El capitán de la sexta era poco menos que un dios para Rukia por todo lo que había cambiado, por lo que había cedido y por cómo había aceptado la relación de ambos.

Una opinión mal formulada y el día podía degenerar en estropicio.

…y hablando de estropicios…

—GOOD MORNING, ICHIII… —un jaleo en la puerta distrajo a los muchachos de la incómoda situación. —¿Qué? ¿No se puede? ¿Qué es esto…? —silencio sepulcral, y… —¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, ICHIGO GAMBERRILLOOOOOO!!! TE HAS ENCERRADO CON RUKIA-CHAAAAAAAANNN…

Ichigo se puso de pie a regañadientes, quitó el seguro de la puerta y abrió la misma con toda la violencia de la que fue capaz, aplastándole la jeta a su progenitor en el proceso.

El hombre resbaló hasta caer rendido, y levantando el pulgar como pudo, susurró:

—Nice job, hijo mío… —y falleció.

Ichigo y Rukia pasaron por sobre su cadáver en dirección al desayuno, ella susurrando un tímido "Buenos días, Isshin-san" y él gruñendo, desconsolado.

La mañana le estaba resultando funesta, aún con su momento del día consumado.

**x.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·x**

La hora del desayuno no solía ser una tortura. Más bien era un momento tranquilo, semipacífico (dentro de las absurdas posibilidades del patriarca de la familia) en que se conversaban cosas livianas para hacer más ameno el resto del día.

Pues bien, para cierto pelinaranja hoy iba a ser la excepción, puesto que todos se habían coordinado, al parecer, para rendirle culto a cierto ricachón cara de nada y ya de paso, tocarle a él los cojones con las dos manos.

Yuzu emitió un suspiro acongojado cuando puso la mesa para el desayuno. Habían vuelto a ser cinco en vez de seis…

—¡¡VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS, FAMILIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡Arriba ese animoooooooo!! —gritaba Isshin, intentando alegrar el ambiente mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda pastilla. También sentía una espina en su corazoncito cada vez que miraba el puesto vacío de Byakuya, pero más pena le daba ver a su clan tan desanimado. Así que, intentando hacer sus gracias de siempre, cogió de la mesa un rollito de jamón y otro de queso, y se los metió en la nariz. —¡¡MIIIIIIIIREN! ¡AHORA SOY UN PAPÁ DIENTES DE SABLE!!! ¡¡GROOOOOOOOAAAARRR!!!

—¿Te QUIERES callar de una puta vez, viejo enfermo? —Karin no estaba mucho por la labor, y le arreó una buena patada en la cabeza a su progenitor, enviándolo directamente al pasillo, que acababa en la puerta de calle. Allá salió gritando Isshin…

—¡¡¡OH, MASAKIIIIII… NUESTROS HIJOS YA NO ME TIENEN PACIENCIA!!!

Y se fue corriendo rumbo al Hospital, que quedaba al lado. Y no, no se había sacado los rollitos de la nariz.

Yuzu volvió a suspirar mientras servía el té a Karin, Rukia e Ichigo. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ya no había que aparentar modales ante nadie.

—Rukia-chan… ¿Has sabido algo de Byakuya? —le preguntó la hermana futbolista, mirando lo triste que se veía la menor. A ver si hablando del problema se hacía más llevadero.

—Bueno… sé que está bien, trabajando mucho. Ahora hablamos todos los días, pregunta por ustedes y todo… Dice que aún conserva algunos panqueques de Yuzu… —a la aludida se le iluminó la carita con el comentario —pero parece que le quedan pocos. Me preguntó si podías hacerle más…

—¡¡Claro, no faltaba más!!

Ichigo emitió un comentario entre dientes que nadie escuchó. Dios, ¿hasta cuándo con el fanatismo?

Sorbió un trago de jugo entre berridos.

—¿Algún problema, Ichi-nii?

—Ninguno, Yuzu. Todo bien.

—Lleva así toda la mañana —aportó Rukia, feliz de hacerle la vida imposible un rato al chico. —Estoy a punto de pensar que siente celos de nii-chan.

—Oh, es probable —colaboró la hermana menor, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. —Si Byakuya-sama es tan adorable…

—Uh, sí, como no veas —Karin también tenía un pie dentro y otro fuera del fan-club, pero al menos lo disimulaba mejor.

—Increíble. Al final, resulta que el pijo nos ama y ustedes a él. —dijo Ichigo, indiferente, mientras bebía su jugo de naranja.

—Bueno, a ti en particular te manda unos cuantos "saludos" especiales… —la shinigami le guiñó un ojo. —Tú sabrás.

—Sí, sí. Menudencias —se excusó. Claro que sabía bien a lo que se refería: No hacer llorar a Rukia ni tocarle un solo pelo, era su lacra personal. _Menudencias_. —Pijo bobo.

—¿Y a mí? ¿Dijo algo de mí? —preguntó Karin, con los ojitos brillando.

Rukia pareció pensarlo. ¡Por supuesto!

—Le ordenó a Renji enmarcar tu dibujo. —La chica hizo la señal del triunfo con la mano, mientras saltaba como niñita ridícula de shoujo. Yuzu la miró con pena, como diciendo "y no que la cursi era yo…" —Ahora ocupa un lugar privilegiado en su oficina.

—¡Yess! Eso quiere decir que he sido aceptada como la hinchapelotas oficial de Byakuya. Ya que Ichi se bajó de esta noble misión… —dijo, con el ceño arrugado, viendo que su hermano no soltaba la mano de Rukia ni siquiera para desayunar.

—Coño, ¿cambiemos ya el tema? —una vena en la sien pronta a explotar…

—¿Los panqueques para cuándo, Rukia-chan? —preguntó Yuzu, ignorando olímpicamente la amable petición de su hermano.

—Mmmh… hoy en la tarde, ¿puede ser?

—¡Claro! Procuraré que le alcancen para toda la semana.

—Hey, ¿sería mucho pedir que paren YA con la pijo-secta? —gritó finalmente el pelinaranjo, harto de la situación. —Parecen tontas las tres, hablando del Byakuya como si fuera un rockstar. _Ay Byakuya-sama, Byakuya-sama, fírmeme los calzones_… —las imitó, poniendo vocecitas y saliendo del comedor todo airado. —Tontas…

Las niñas lo vieron salir con una ceja arriba y la otra abajo.

—Definitivamente, celoso. —dijo Karin, agarrando el balón y saliendo de la casa.

Rukia, en cambio, había agachado la mirada con tristeza.

Aún había una parte no reconciliada entre los hombres que más quería, y eso le dolía bastante.

**x.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·x**

Después de almuerzo, Ichigo subió a su habitación y formó un escudo entre el mundo y él con la música del mp3. No iba a negarle a nadie que aun estaba un poco molesto con las situaciones de la mañana, sin contar que durante la comida, su padre había llegado del hospital a llorarle al cuadro de su madre, que echaba mucho de menos a su quinto hijo…

Todo un desastre.

Y parte de la culpa la tenía él, lo reconocía. Por prometer cosas que no iba a poder cumplir.

Y Rukia también tenía la culpa, por haberlo mantenido engañado todo este tiempo.

A él le gustaba la shinigami tal como era: bajita, chascona, mandona, enojona, peleadora, matona, etc. Y jamás pensó que una relación entre ellos conllevara cambios, ni mucho menos que esos cambios le gustaran…

…pero resulta que Rukia también sabía ser tierna, cariñosa, romántica, regalona, consentida, guapa, sexy, juguetona…

Y ahora no sabía desde cuándo, ni cómo… pero la deseaba de una manera terrible, que ni él podía controlar.

Tal vez ese deseo siempre estuvo ahí, esperando alguna señal, oculto entre las sombras, con la única vía de escape que una buena discusión y un par de gritos le proporcionaban; pero ya habían pasado esa etapa. Y desde que conoció el sabor de sus besos, el aroma de su cabello, la textura de su piel y el candor de su esencia, no veía manera de evitar llegar… un poco más lejos.

Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar si ella también lo deseaba, porque de todos modos, Rukia no le fallaría a su hermano en una promesa tan importante. Y esa era la única razón por la cual no se había abalanzado sobre ella como si fuera un animalito salvaje.

Emitió un sonoro suspiro, al tiempo que la música se acababa y él sacaba su brillante conclusión.

Estaba pilladísimo por esa chica.

Y allí estaba él, pensando en las crueles jugarretas de la vida cuando su propósito original era todo lo contrario: intentar dormir un rato, aprovechando que no tenía nada que hacer, a ver si su mente le otorgaba el amable favor de quedarse en blanco un rato…

…cuando de pronto, una maniobra en su puerta lo distrajo de su humilde intención.

Su sexy novia había entrado a la habitación.

—¿Estabas durmiendo a esta hora, perezoso? —le espetó con una sonrisa algo ida. Parecía triste.

Ichigo miró a la shinigami detenidamente, y pudo percatarse de dos cosas de suma importancia: primero, que llevaba cierto bolso en las manos, como si pretendiera irse.

Y segundo… que ese vestido azul le quedaba _demasiado_ bien como para ir a algún maldito lado sin él.

—¿Vas de salida? —preguntó, reprimiendo un bostezo y haciéndose el desinteresado.

Ella puso cara de cachorrito abandonado.

—Pues… voy a Soul Society.

—Ajá —dijo el pelinaranja, intuyendo que la oración de Rukia estaba incompleta, y que en verdad no quería escuchar el resto.

—…Voy a ver a nii-chan. Tengo que llevarle unas cosas, y…

"_Vale Ichigo, te vas a calmar. ¿Ya? No vas a gritar ni vas a reaccionar mal, es sólo una visita, una visitita de nada, y ya la tendrás de vuelta…"_

—Oh. Bien. ¿Volverás pronto?

Se hizo el silencio. Un largo y ominoso silencio, que obligó al chico a reiterar su pregunta, no sea cosa que quede en el olvido.

—¿Rukia?

—…mañana —dijo la shinigami, tan bajito, que el grito de Ichigo sonó desproporcionadamente fuerte.

— ¿MAÑANA? JODER RUKIA, ESO ES MUCHO TIEMPO…

—Eh, son unas horitas…

—Sí, claro, ¿y yo? —era evidente que el tratamiento no sirvió de nada, al final había perdido la paciencia igual. ¿Es que esa tonta no entendía nada de nada?

¿Que ya era demasiado el no poder tenerla lo suficientemente _**cerca**_, que ahora más encima se iba?

—¿Tú? —inquirió la shinigami, con sorna. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¿No era capaz de entender que ella también echaba de menos a su hermano? —Tú harás cualquiera de las cosas que hacías antes de que nos liáramos. ¡No es tan complicado!

—¡¡Sí que lo es!!

—¡Lo que pasa es que eres un egoísta, Ichigo! Nii-chan es mi familia, lo extraño…

—¿Y no te importa que yo te extrañe?

—Vivimos juntos, ridículo. Te hará bien.

—No lo creo.

—Sí que te hará bien.

Se habían enzarzado en una discusión idiota, como las de antes. Sólo que ésta no estaba resultando entretenida…

Era su primera discusión de pareja.

—De hecho —aclaró la morena, acercándose al chico con decisión. —me voy ahora mismo. Venía a despedirme.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡Lo abandonaba, la muy maldita! ¡Lo cambiaba por el pijo cara de nada otra vez!

—Pues vete —le dijo, demasiado dolido. ¡Era una estupidez! Pero estaba dolido, y no podía ignorarlo. Sinceridad ante todo, joder.

—¿Así, sin más?

—Así, sin más. Eres tú la que quiere ir, ¿no?

"_¿Estabas esperando un beso de despedida, una fiesta, un regalo? Saborea la decepción, traidora"._

Rukia cogió sus bultos y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, furiosa.

—Eres un idiota, Ichigo. ¡De campeonato!

—Lo mismo digo, traidora.

—Egoísta.

—Caprichosa.

No hubo réplica. En su lugar, un portazo le dejó al pelinaranja demasiado mal sabor de boca.

Se había peleado en serio con su chica… y para una vez que él lograba quedarse con la última palabra, no se sentía orgulloso por ello.

**x.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·x**

Gracias a todas las entidades del cielo, el infierno, Hueco Mundo y demases, el desastroso día de hoy llegaba a su fin.

La noche lucía tranquila, con sus nubarrones por aquí y por allá, las estrellas brillaban más animadas que nunca, y el viento cálido que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de Kurosaki Ichigo, creaban un ambiente bastante agradable, que el chico no estaba dispuesto a disfrutar.

Su jornada había pasado muy lenta sin la compañía de Rukia, y ya estaba empezando a extrañarla de veras. Ahora se recriminaba, si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, al menos se habría quedado con su beso de despedida… pero ni siquiera eso tenía.

Mientras el agua de la ducha le caía sobre la espalda, fue capaz de reconocer que él había sido el culpable de tan absurda discusión. Sus pensamientos y emociones le jugaron una mala pasada, estaba tan furioso con el Byakuya por la manera en que todos lo admiraban y amaban en su casa, y por la estúpida promesa que le hizo hacer, que le había sentado de pena que Rukia fuese a compartir algunas horas con él. Y estaba mal, después de todo, si no fuera por el pijo, ni siquiera podría pensar en Rukia de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo últimamente…

Salió del baño directo a dormir, quería que la noche pasara rápido para ver a la shinigami pronto, y decirle que lo lamentaba. Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Inconscientemente, esperaba que la chica regresara antes de la mañana, tal era su ansiedad, pero a medida que sus esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo, los ojos se le iban cerrando involuntariamente.

Y no se dio cuenta cuando estuvo absolutamente dormido…

Tampoco sintió el golpecillo que, un par de horas más tarde, resonó en su ventana.

Desde hace tiempo ya que Rukia era un miembro oficial de la casa Kurosaki, y por eso ahora tenía su propio juego de llaves… aunque evitaba usarlo cada vez que podía.

De modo que, aprovechando que la noche estaba bastante entrada, se apeó a la ventana del chico para ingresar a la vivienda.

Sus planes originales eran volver al día siguiente por la tarde, pero le sentaba de pena estar enojada de verdad con Ichigo. La discusión de la tarde no fue ni por asomo divertida, se sintió horrible marcharse con esa sensación, y si él iba a extrañarla tanto, ella más de lo mismo. Quería verlo y decirle que ya no estaba enojada, y que podían olvidarlo.

Dejó su mochila, ahora vacía, en el suelo, y se acercó cautelosa a la cama donde dormía el pelinaranja, con el ceño absolutamente relajado y la espalda descubierta, producto del calor.

No quería despertarlo, sólo iba a revolverle un poco el cabello y dejarle un beso en el hombro. Ya hablarían mañana, de todos modos…

Sin quererlo, notó que la espesa mata de pelo color mandarina estaba húmeda, y que la piel del chico se crispaba al tacto de ella, seguramente de frío. Era un bobo, una cosa es que hiciera calor un rato, y la otra era dormir toda la noche destapado… estaba arropándole un poco para evitarle el catarro del día siguiente, cuando vio con sorpresa que los ojos almendrados de Ichigo se abrían, y la enfocaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Rukia… —susurró en un inconfundible tono de alegría. —Llegaste…

Y sin darle tiempo a la chica siquiera de respirar, se incorporó y la estrechó en un apretado abrazo.

—Lo siento tanto… —sopló entre su cabello azabache —sé que fue culpa mía, pero…

—Ya no te lamentes como un crío, Ichigo… —ella le devolvió el abrazo un poco torpemente, riendo entre dientes.

Esa era la sensación que le gustaba. Esa, y ninguna pelea estúpida le hacía el peso.

—No fue entretenido discutir así. —terció él, mientras acomodaba su naranja cabecita en las piernas de la chica, obligándola a sentarse en la cama. —No quiero que vuelva a pasar.

—A ver si ya dejas de ser tan bobo de sentir celos de nii-chan…

Ahora sí que la noche estaba digna de ser disfrutada.

—Quiero preguntarte algo, Ichigo. —él emitió un ronroneo, muestra de que la estaba escuchando. —¿Qué es eso que Byakuya te hizo como para que le tengas tanta bronca?

El shinigami sustituto no estaba preparado para contestar eso. Así que a cambio, rió socarronamente e intentó salirse por la tangente.

—No quieres saberlo.

—¡Claro que quiero! —insistió ella. —Por algo te pregunto. No me gusta tener que debatirme entre los dos…

—A mi tampoco me gusta sentir que él siempre está entre nosotros dos… —un suspiro resignado le hizo recordar a Ichigo una de las cosas que pensaba a medida que iba peleando con Rukia.

"_Sinceridad ante todo"._

—¿Tienes idea de lo que ese pijo idiota, egoísta y cara de nada me hizo prometerle? —inquirió, recuperando la forma natural de su ceño. La negativa de Rukia le hizo continuar.—¡Que no iba a tocarte nunca! ¿Entiendes lo absurdo del asunto? ¡No tengo derecho a ponerte un solo dedo encima, o…!

—¿O? —escuchaba la chica, muy atenta, con cara de panoli.

—¡¡O iba a castrarme, poco menos!!

Un minuto de silencio.

Y una risotada descomunal de Rukia, ignorando las altas horas de la noche.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el muchacho, oyendo reverberar ese molesto sonido de burla en el estómago de la chica. —¡No te rías, ya bastante me cuesta…!

Y hubiera seguido quejándose de nada, si no fuera porque la repentina cercanía de Rukia, y su boca contra la de él, le habían dejado momentáneamente estupidizado.

—Lo dijo por molestarte —aclaró ella, acariciando los naranjos cabellos en el proceso. —A mi me hizo prometer algo parecido, pero no fui tan estúpida de tomármelo a pecho…

—Oye… —se volvió a quejar.

—Mi respuesta casi le dio un infarto… pero al final entendió que _esas cosas_ tenían que pasar.

Maldición, él siempre tuvo razón con eso de que Rukia iba un paso por delante de él en todo. Era más inteligente, más decidida, más…

Hey, entonces ¿podía tocarla sin perder ninguna parte importante de su anatomía?

¿Y Rukia también lo quería? De ser así, no lo habría afrontado a la primera…

—¿Qué… qué le dijiste? —preguntó, casi temeroso de la respuesta. No quería pensar en que, de nuevo, lo había malinterpretado todo, y empezar desde cero con eso del cortejo, que se le daba TAN mal…

—Le dije que… —ella volvió a acercarse peligrosamente, y él retrocedió por seguridad… como si lo estuviera acechando desde esas rendijas violeta, que le estaban provocando mucho calor. —…que, desde el momento en que decidiéramos estar juntos, te pertenecía, de algún modo…

Ichigo pasó saliva dolorosamente ante la evidencia. Rukia estaba dispuesta a ir un poco más allá en la relación.

—… y que podías ponerme tus asquerosas manos encima cuando tú quisieras.

Intentó no entusiasmarse más de lo debido, pero le fue imposible. Sufrió un recalentamiento del cerebro cuando sintió las manos de Rukia sobre su pecho, haciéndole ascender por la cama hasta quedar recostado. Tampoco estaba preparado para la maravillosa visión del cuerpo de su chica reptando sobre el suyo propio, sonriéndole con tal picardía, que él se sintió agobiado.

Ahí estaba el momento con el que había estado soñando… por fin tenía a Rukia para él solito, y ella estaba dispuesta… Ansiaba tanto tocarla, tanto… que no pudo controlar el temblor de sus manos, rogando por que no fuera un sueño, saboreando la incertidumbre, sintiéndose un jodido ganador de la lotería.

Con un delicado movimiento, posó su mano tras la nuca de ella, atrayéndola sutilmente hacia sí. Quería conocerla, memorizar su aroma, evaluar sus sensaciones. La esencia floral que emanaba el cabello de la chica le estaba nublando los sentidos, y la única cosa coherente en la que podía pensar, era en las ganas de tatuar a fuego ese dulce aroma en las sábanas de su cama.

Le acarició las mejillas, el cuello, llegó hasta su oreja… lugares simples, sólo con su nariz, provocándole cosquillas a la shinigami, quién sonrió divertida con aquél incitante preámbulo.

—¿Acaso también tengo que darte el primer beso? —suspiró ella con un tono pretendidamente socarrón.

Era una clara afrenta al orgullo personal del chico. Y él aceptó el reto encantado, una vez más.

—Sólo si estás lo suficientemente desesperada por que me arroje sobre ti, y comience a desvestirte… —le susurró en el oído, como si fuera un secreto.

Y Rukia iba a contestar, palabra que sí… pero su capacidad de hilar palabras se atrofió seriamente cuando sintió los dientes del pelinaranja presionar suavemente su lóbulo, succionando de vez en cuando… su habilidad para respirar también comenzaba a malograrse al sentir cierta lengua traviesa trabajando dulcemente en el hueco bajo su barbilla, desplazándose cuello abajo, dejando marcas húmedas a su paso…

Un fuerte suspiro abandonó la boca de ella, prueba de que el aire comenzaba a escasear.

Y entonces como si la hubieran poseído, Kuchiki Rukia, la estricta shinigami noble de la Soul Society paró de reprimirse, su autocontrol se fue de vacaciones a la mierda, enredó las manos en el cabello naranja de Ichigo y reclamó su boca con furia, en el beso más descarado y delicioso que se hubieran dado jamás en la vida. Sus labios enredados nunca conocieron la timidez, desde el primer momento la pasión desbordó por todos los rincones, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y reconocieron con una fuerza casi animal sin ceder ni un milímetro de terreno al otro. Parecía una competencia por ver quién se quedaba sin aliento primero.

De puro entusiasmo, cambiaron mil veces de posición: rodaron sobre el colchón, se enredaron con las sábanas, se acorralaron mutuamente contra la pared…

…hasta que se cayeron de la cama.

—¡OUCH!... —dos gritos de dolor…

Y dos sonrisas de idiota resonaron en la habitación.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes… que querías hacer esto conmigo? —preguntó Rukia, mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

—No sé —fue todo lo que dijo Ichigo antes de ocupar su boca de nuevo en morder el pálido cuello de la shinigami.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió usar un poco de fuerza bruta, levantando a Rukia del suelo y prácticamente arrojándola sobre la cama. Ella dio un alarido de puro gusto, hace tiempo que se moría por ver ese lado salvaje de su chico.

Y ya no podía esperar más.

Se acomodó y le dirigió una clara invitación con la mirada, al tiempo que ella misma empezaba a desabotonarse el vestido azul, mordiéndose los labios de pura impaciencia. Y el pelinaranja no se hizo de rogar demasiado, de hecho, trepó sobre la morena en velocidad de combate, reemplazó sus pequeñas manos en el vestido sin preocupación alguna por los botones, rasgándolo desde el escote hasta la basta. Era un simple trapo que estorbaba.

—Hey… —ronroneó ella, eufórica. —Más cuidado con la dama…

Ichigo sonrió con una malicia sabrosa, que le hacía parecer la más exótica de las deidades del mundo.

—Hm —se acercó a su boca lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo que demoraba en llegar a ella. —Dentro de poco, la dama va a estar rogando menos cuidado… y más violencia.

Y atacó sus labios de nuevo, como si sus besos fueran un pasaje directo a la gloria.

Rukia le envolvió con sus brazos y desplazó sus uñas suavemente por la amplia superficie de la espalda del chico, gimiendo entusiasmada. El sensual tono de la voz de Ichigo derritió algo en su interior que empezaba a escurrir hacia abajo, siempre hacia abajo, y con cada atención del pelinaranja sobre ella, temía que aquello fuera a escaparse de pronto, y demasiado pronto.

Sintió las manos del muchacho rozar sus muslos con fervor al tiempo que subía y bajaba a lo largo de toda su pierna. Eso le hizo romper el beso y echar la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de aire. No quería ponerse a gritar como una loca todavía.

Ichigo adoró esa reacción… y la tentación fue demasiada, sería un tonto si no volviera a lamer ese cuello glorioso, arrancando el primer gemido de veras de los labios de la shinigami.

Ella susurró su nombre un par de veces, absolutamente ahogada en sensaciones que le eran desconocidas hasta ese momento. Y él respondió con la misma voz entrecortada, grave, entre suspiros, mientras sus manos vacilaron una última vez en sus piernas y se estacionaron en sus caderas, jugueteando con la ropa interior de la morena.

Abandonó el cuello femenino de repente, con ansias de explorar. Su otra mano viajó hasta la espalda de ella, dispuesta a luchar con el broche de aquello que le impedía continuar su viaje, mientras una seguidilla de suspiros le alentaban. Rukia decidió cooperar; trabajosamente se llevó una mano hacia atrás, y con un fluido movimiento, su sostén se abrió.

Empujó al pelinaranja hasta separarlo dos centímetros de ella.

—Quiero verte la cara cuando veas esto… —le susurró, mientras su prenda íntima superior resbalaba por sus brazos, dejando desprotegido y expuesto su pecho.

Por supuesto, Ichigo jamás se habría imaginado que Rukia fuera tan descarada y desinhibida… y la visión de un par de redondos, cremosos y turgentes pechos le congelaron la hiel.

—Pues… —posó la mano que no tenía enredada en las bragas de la morena, en uno de aquellos senos que parecía que le rogaban atención. —…lamento que no veas mi cara por mucho rato…

Y se lanzó al ataque de esas colinas perfectas con lentitud endiablada, saboreando en el aire la impaciencia de ella, y ahogándose en la suya propia.

No estaba preparado para la increíble sensación que se propagó desde su garganta hasta su bajo vientre. Tampoco estaba preparado para el sensual grito de gloria que lanzó la shinigami, mientras él se entretenía lamiendo y mordiendo uno de sus pezones, embriagado con sus sonidos, a medio morir con su sabor. Apenas fue consciente de que las manos de Rukia volvían a enredarse en su cabello, presionándolo aún más contra ella, incitándolo a continuar. Quitó la boca del botón ya erecto y la reemplazó con su pulgar, dibujando formas sin sentido, obteniendo más suspiros candentes a cambio. Atendió el otro seno con especial cuidado, mientras sentía su mente derretirse a razón de los gemidos que brotaban sin control alguno desde la garganta de Rukia. Era una sensación impresionante, cada una de esas eróticas notas parecían viajar a través de su espina dorsal y acumularse en cierto lugar bajo el ombligo, uno tras otro…

Y de pronto, todo cobró sentido. Fue absolutamente consciente de la realidad…

Abandonó toda acción que estuviese realizando y se aferró al cuerpo menudo de la chica en un abrazo, alucinado.

Estaba a punto de hacer el amor con ella… y no era una fantasía. Era real, tan real como que la amaba locamente, y tenía ganas de gritar de felicidad.

—Rukia… —susurró apasionadamente junto a su oído. Tenía que hacer esto para estar tranquilo consigo mismo, porque ella se lo merecía. —Sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió suspirando, aún acariciándole el cabello con lentitud.

Una sonrisa boba la embargó. Debería ser ilegal sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Lo sé. Siempre lo supe…

Él resopló aliviado, esparciendo su dulce aliento entre el cabello azabache que lo cegaba.

—Siempre supe que terminaríamos así —Rukia hizo descender sus manos a través del pecho del pelinaranja, haciendo un camino entre su perfecta musculatura, delineando la superficie con sus uñas. Se relamió de tan sólo pensar que todo lo que estaba pasando era real. —Y creo que desde el primer día lo deseé…

Sus dedos se detuvieron únicamente cuando el borde de los pantalones de Ichigo les impidió avanzar. Entonces, agarró el elástico decididamente y tiró hacia abajo, despojando al muchacho de la prenda. Él la ayudó, por supuesto, terminando la tarea de lanzar la prenda lo más lejos posible a través de la habitación, regalándole una sonrisa mágica a su chica.

—Yo también… —fue su última confesión antes de volver a besarla con fuerza.

Y aprovechando el impulso, se montó sobre ella una vez más y eliminó de un tirón la última barrera que lo separaba del contacto íntimo. De sólo pensarlo a Ichigo se le hizo agua la boca… Rukia yacía bajo él absolutamente desnuda. No había nada que le impidiera contemplarla en su más absoluto esplendor… Algo dentro de él se revolvió como en un espasmo, y sin querer sus caderas descendieron sobre las de la shinigami. Al instante, una corriente eléctrica los azotó a ambos. La incipiente erección del pelinaranja y la intimidad de la morena habían hecho contacto por primera vez… y fue una sensación que los desbarató por completo. Un gemido al unísono llenó la habitación.

Ichigo abrió los ojos antes de perder por completo la cordura, y el cuadro que se encontró era LEJOS, el más perturbador que había visto en su vida. Si lo que provocaba Rukia en polera de Chappy desordenaba sus ideas, pues esto simplemente impedía que sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis.

Deslizó la mano izquierda por su mejilla sonrosada, convencido de que no había imagen más adorable y sensual que aquella; Rukia ruborizada, jadeando y buscando su boca con desesperación, ojos entrecerrados nublados por el placer, llamándolo con la misma intensidad con la que él necesitó besarla en aquel momento.

Al tiempo que volvía a atrapar sus labios descendió, marcando un camino de fuego por su hombro, su pecho, su vientre… hasta que sus manos se alojaron en el glorioso final de su espalda. Le apretó las nalgas con lascivia y ella se revolvió, demasiado inquieta y sin poder controlar sus quejidos. Ichigo apenas había traspasado el límite de su intimidad cuando notó que todo el calor que se había estado acumulando en su bajo vientre se derretía y empezaba a abandonarla, fluyendo entre sus piernas. La envolvente sensación de aquella humedad tórrida le hizo anhelar con fuerza una sola cosa:

Que el chico que estaba sobre ella… _su_ chico… la hiciera suya de la manera más salvaje posible. Y tenía que ser pronto…

Como aquella noche sus deseos y los de Ichigo eran una sola cosa que se respiraba en el ambiente, su ruego fue escuchado. Aferró las sábanas con fuerza y se mordió los labios, reprimiendo el gemido que pugnaba por salir, cuando sintió uno de los dedos del pelinaranja adentrarse en su intimidad, rozándola tan lentamente que lo mismo era una tortura que una caricia.

Suspiró el nombre del chico, ahogada por la excitación y el calor. E hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer.

Le rogó.

—Ichigo… por favor… —ronroneó.

En respuesta, él también tuvo que morderse la boca para no gritar. ¿De cuántas maneras podía sonar su nombre, si era Rukia quién lo pronunciaba?

Con cuidado, introdujo otro dedo, haciendo que la morena jadee, sin poder contenerse esta vez. Guardó el recuerdo minucioso de la deliciosa estrechez a la que sus dedos fueron sometidos, combinado con el abrumante aroma, y la desquiciante humedad… Pasó saliva con urgencia cuando terminó de archivar. Impulsado por un resorte maquiavélico, comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de la chica, al principio lentamente, para obtener reacciones cada vez más salidas de control. Luego más rápido, más rápido… Más, y más… El coro de sonidos insinuantes que provenían de la boca de ella le hacía volverse de gelatina.

Hasta que al fin, en un acto casi cruel, se retiró de improviso, oyendo la decepción de la shinigami en su último suspiro.

Ella abrió los ojos que había cerrado en su lenta procesión hacia el éxtasis. Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada, se topó de lleno con las orbes achocolatadas de Ichigo nubladas por una sensación animal que le asustaba. Estaba poniendo mucho de su parte para hacer durar esto, mucho para que todo no acabase en tan sólo un segundo… Y le gustó la apreciación.

Pero para ella no era suficiente… así que cogió la mano que el pelinaranja acababa de retirar de su acuosa intimidad. En ella yacían aún los restos evidentes de su placer, y con un ronroneo casi risueño, acogió su propia humedad con la boca, limpiando dedo a dedo la palma traviesa que le había hecho llegar hasta ese punto de desinhibición máxima.

El corazón de Ichigo se saltó involuntariamente un par de latidos, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Rukia, mientras su lengua felina enviaba descargas eléctricas a través de sus dedos. Ella quería más, era evidente que lo estaba castigando por haberla llevado al límite y regresarla de un tirón a la Tierra. Estaba siendo brutalmente castigado, y le excitaba.

Pero si ella quería más, él no era quién para negárselo.

Sonrió, maquiavélico, deslizando su palma hacia el sur de su anatomía… y volvió a hundir los dedos en ella.

El gemido de Rukia fue de culto.

—Por… favor… —volvió a rogar ella, envuelta en una nebulosa de placer que parecía drogarla.

La boca de él comenzó a vagar por su vientre, mordió el hueso de su cadera, lamió su estómago… requirió un esfuerzo enorme hacer trabajar su lengua en hilar palabras.

—¿Por favor… qué? —cuestionó incorporándose para leer la urgente respuesta en sus ojos violeta, primero. En ese momento recién recordó que aún llevaba los bóxers encima, pues comenzaron a molestarle. La dureza de su entrepierna ya empezaba a ser dolorosa, pero iba a aguantar un poco más. En cualquier momento se desataría el volcán, e iba a explotar con tanta fuerza que de seguro iba a valer la pena la tortura. —¿Qué…? —repitió.

—Lo sabes, maldito… —le espetó ella, sonriendo con el ceño fruncido. —No _puedo_ esperar más.

Se incorporó levemente, lo bastante como para alcanzar las caderas de Ichigo con las manos, y tironearle la prenda interior que todavía lo cubría.

—Te quiero aquí, dentro… —susurró, frotando con fuerza sus ojos en los de él hasta que salieran chispas, si era necesario. Nadie hacía esperar así a Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo sonrió, por toda respuesta.

—Un día vas a matarme, ¿sabes?...

Dejó a la shinigami trabajar en ese molesto obstáculo a la completación de sus almas que representaban los bóxers, suspirando audiblemente cada vez que esos fríos y minúsculos dedos rozaban alguna parte de su piel caliente. Delineó con su lengua los labios de Rukia una última vez, y se aferró de sus pechos para asegurarse de que no iba a perder su centro. No quería perderse ni un segundo de la gloriosa experiencia que estaba por vivir…

Ella sopló su aliento fresco sobre su cuello, inspirando con fuerza para atenerse a las consecuencias de ese arrollador deseo que la embargaba…

Y espiró con violencia, en un gruñido tremendo, cuando la virilidad del shinigami sustituto la atravesó de lado a lado, tan lentamente que parecía que no iba a acabar nunca.

Se aferró a la espalda del chico con uñas y dientes mientras le oía jadear, intentando ser dulce, manteniendo a raya la urgencia y la bestialidad que emanaba desde cada poro de su piel… Le brillaron los ojos a Rukia cuando vio que Ichigo echaba el cuello hacia atrás, claramente buscando despejar sus ideas, mientras se asentaba cada vez más dentro de ella. Le mordió el cuello al tiempo que un gemido desesperado se le escapó. Dolía tremendamente.

Cuando hubo terminado de hacer su entrada triunfal, el pelinaranja se quedó quieto un momento, acostumbrándose a la estrechez de ella, y dándole a Rukia el minuto necesario para que se acomodara a la intrusión. Le miró el rostro contrariado, donde una sonrisa infinita hacía juego en una visión maravillosa con su ceño fruncido y su mueca de dolor. No pudo evitar ni preocuparse, ni sonreírse bobamente.

_Y es que lo que acababa de pasar era __**tremendo**_, modestia aparte.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en su oído, rogando por que el dolor fuese soportable para ella. Él estaba en un nivel en el que ya no había vuelta atrás, pero si Rukia no pudiese soportarlo… y si ella se lo pidiera… él vería la manera de enfriarse, y dejarlo todo hasta allí.

La idea le cayó pésimo. Pero para su chica siempre existiría un caballero dispuesta a complacerla en todo.

—Nunca en mi vida… ni en mi muerte… —le costaba expresarse con coherencia. Estúpido Ichigo, que le preguntaba cosas cuando estaba hablando con Dios, literalmente —Nunca había estado mejor que ahora…

Una sonrisa franca los inundó a ambos. Y no tardaron mucho en hacerla una.

Con un beso en la frente, y enlazando las manos para aguantarse mutuamente, empezaron un movimiento pequeño, desatando la locura. Era una cosa no ensayada, un poco torpe… tropezaron un montón de veces, y el choque de sus caderas parecía engancharlas cada vez que se movían al mismo tiempo… pero pronto todas esas irregularidades quedaron cubiertas por un manto de satisfacción, de alegría…

Podía haber toda la torpeza del mundo en ello, pero estaban aprendiendo juntos.

Y aquello era impagable.

La agitación del momento se volvió vertiginosa, y una vez que cogieron el ritmo, el instinto animal les guiaba. La íntima fricción entre ambos resultaba enloquecedora, parecía que habían nacido para hacer el amor con el otro, en algún momento de la historia y el tiempo.

Llegó el momento de empezar a empujar, porque el cuerpo no se conformaba con el palmear húmedo que los entretenía, ni con la sensación de abandono cada vez que los gemidos rasgaban sus gargantas escandalosamente…

Ichigo comenzó un movimiento más violento, y las embestidas que le propinó al bien sujeto cuerpo de Rukia le desorientaron. Apretó los dientes e hizo añicos la sábana entre sus manos, que parecían garras, mientras sentía los dedos helados de la shinigami dibujar formas surrealistas en su espalda, como si estuviera pintando un cuadro con su sudor. Se apoyó en su rostro cuando ella escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, resoplando su aliento caliente en su cuello, iniciando un movimiento que acompañaba los de él cuando se sintió en condiciones.

Las embestidas de Ichigo complementadas con el suave y sensual movimiento de la morena les abrieron un nuevo nivel de éxtasis a sus mentes, el goce infinito amenazaba con hacer llegar todo al final… El pelinaranja golpeó con sus últimas fuerzas, intentando llegar lo más al fondo posible de ella, mientras Rukia no paraba de jadear en su oído… el torrente de sensaciones les bloqueó los sentidos un minuto, y la necesidad fue más fuerte. Se buscaron la boca al mismo tiempo, con ansiedad abrumadora, el calor ya era insoportable, las embestidas cada vez menos gentiles, los gemidos cada vez más indecentes…

Rukia ya no respiraba. Era consciente de su propia estrechez, y sabía que el cosquilleo que sentía en aquella zona de su interior que rozaba con el miembro de Ichigo, eran señales claras de que su mundo se iría a blanco en cualquier momento. Y él era otro tanto más de lo mismo. La presa que los músculos de la shinigami conformaban alrededor de su masculinidad enviaba pulsaciones furiosas a través de su espalda. Le hacía temblar por completo, mientras la sangre no paraba de circular a velocidad de rayo. Aceleró el empuje un poco más, provocando un último chillido desaforado en su chica. Un espasmo violento le separó la consciencia del resto del mundo, se abandonó en un último gemido que tiró más para rugido, sólo comparable a la victoria de un león sobre la caza…

Y algo que no pudo detener se escapó de control. Con una vibración eléctrica, Ichigo rozó con sus dedos el momento del clímax, derramándose devastadoramente en el interior de Rukia. Al mismo tiempo, ella sintió un ardor emfermizo dentro de ella. No podía dar más de sí misma, y cuando sintió el dulce líquido proveniente del placer de Ichigo inundarla por completo, un tórrido orgasmo la sacudió con brutalidad, provocándole el colapso más delicioso de los que haya experimentado en su vida.

Al final, el pelinaranja se desplomó sobre el brillante cuerpo de la morena, agotado, y ella le acunó entre sus brazos torpemente, sintiendo que no podía coordinar bien ni siquiera los movimientos de sus brazos. Le parecían dos mangueras de goma, vacías y lacias. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, presa de los espasmos del orgasmo que quedaron en ella. Cualquier acción física le era imposible ahora.

Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos a la realidad otra vez, se contemplaron consternados.

Ahora se pertenecían uno al otro, y ningún hermano noble ni ninguna ley de mierda de otro mundo, podría volver a separarles jamás.

—Te ves preciosa… —susurró Ichigo, con la respiración a tope, mientras acomodaba con su mano el rebelde mechón de cabello que cruzaba el rostro de Rukia, ahora desparramado en toda su cara y pegado por el sudor.

La shinigami no dijo nada. Una sonrisa que era como el amanecer de un nuevo día adornó su expresión cansada, pero satisfecha.

El silencio dominó la habitación por unos minutos, mientras afuera la noche cerrada que se seguía colando a través de la ventana, brillaba más que nunca, con sus centenares de estrellas y su paisaje en calma.

El pelinaranja desarmó el rompecabezas que formaba su cuerpo con el de Rukia, aún unidos íntimamente, saliendo de ella con un suspiro ronco que no llegó a escaparse de su tráquea seca. Ella le recompensó con un beso, sujetando la cara del chico con sus manos.

—Fue la mejor noche de mis ciento y tantos años… —confesó, demasiado feliz como para darse cuenta de que había dicho una cursilería que rozaba el cliché. —Gracias, Ichigo…

—No hay de qué —él también pasó por alto la melosidad del momento, sumido en la misma alegría loca. —Pero debo decir que…

Sus manos parecían fuera de control, pero no sintió vergüenza alguna de volver a tocar el cuerpo de Rukia, regalándole más de aquellas caricias por sus piernas, su cadera, sus brazos, que iniciaron todo. Depositó un beso breve en su pecho y otro en su boca, antes de sonreír arrebatadora y sensualmente.

—…no fue la mejor, tan sólo fue la primera.

Eso quería decir que ahora venían menos peleas estúpidas y más noches entretenidas. Y quería decir que él la amaba sinceramente, y que estaba contento de que todo haya terminado de una manera saludable para su organismo, que ya estaba explotando de necesidad por Rukia. Y que ella correspondía ese amor desenfrenado, tanto, que habría de vérselas con quien sea antes de permitir que la saquen a tirones de la cama de Ichigo, que de allí ella no se movía por nada del mundo…

Y quería decir de sobra… que siete días de amor no eran suficientes.

Que hacía falta mucho más. Siete meses tal vez, o siete años…

O siete vidas, uno nunca sabe.

**x.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·x**

_EPÍLOGO_

La tarde estaba cayendo lentamente en el Seireitei, y él seguía allí, recluido, llenando odiosos papeles de gente que ni puta idea quienes eran…

"_Oh. ¿Esa grosería paso por MI mente?"_ se dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de todo, Kuchiki Byakuya sí que había pasado mucho tiempo en contacto con el bobo Kurosaki y su familia, y una que otra costumbre se le había quedado pegada.

Se acomodó un poco mejor en la silla de su escritorio, en el despacho de la Sexta División.

Hace una semana que había dejado Karakura, y ya estaba pensando en volver. ¿Cuándo podría tomar vacaciones de nuevo? Lo que si era cierto, era que se había vuelto un poco más flojo desde esa semana de relajo. Ahora no le gustaba mucho llenar papeleo, y Rukia no se encontraba en Soul Society como para obligarla a ayudarlo. Qué lástima… de seguro ella debía de estar pasándola filete con su nuevo novio…

"_Filete… estoy seguro que esa palabra no salía de la boca de Kurosaki… ¿De dónde la habré sacado?"_

"_Ah, sí… Karin"._

Como sea, estaba la mar de aburrido, y tenía hambre, mucha hambre. Para qué vamos a decir que con las exquisiteces de Yuzu, el noble había subido un par de kilitos… si después de todo, no lo notaba nadie…

Se le ocurrieron un par de cosas para calmar su aburrimiento.

Ya que Rukia no estaba… Renji podría suplirla. Hoy no había tenido misiones en el Rukongai y ha de estar muy descansadito, bebiendo con los de la Once. Vaya irresponsable, y pensar que lo dejó como Capitán por una semana…

Pero debía reconocer que el pelirrojo lo había hecho de maravilla. Cosa que le daba más confianza para arrancarse con los tarros otra vez…

"_Y dale con las vacaciones…"_

Concentró su reiatsu en un punto específico de la atmósfera, y provocó una pequeña explosión con él. Era una señal que Renji no podía pasar por alto, borracho y todo. El reiatsu de Byakuya era demasiado especial como para confundirlo, era más potente… como que infundía respeto aunque él se encontrase a kilómetros de allí.

Y como arte de magia, el Teniente dueño de Zabimaru ya había llegado al despacho de su Taicho, atento y dispuesto.

—¿Mandó llamar? —dijo, con un vaso vacío de sake en la mano. Cuando Byakuya asintió, lanzó dicho vasito lejos por la ventana hacia afuera.

—Quiero que me ayudes con el papeleo —dijo el noble, sin perder su seria cara de nada. Porque una cosa es el estado de constante diversión en que se encontraba ahora, pero de ahí a _demostrarlo_ a todo mundo, para que le pierdan el respeto y la reverencia… eso sí que no.

—P-Pero Taicho, yo ahora me encontraba descansando… Es mi día libre después de la semana como Capitán, ¿sabe?

La mirada de Byakuya se afiló, y un halo de molestia se extendió en la habitación. Renji tembló.

—Me parece que no es de buen gusto —comenzó él, con la voz fría que constituía su marca registrada —que contradigas una orden directa mía, Renji…

—Y-Yo lo siento mucho, Kuchiki-Taicho, pero…

—Me alegro que lo hayas entendido. Tengo un puesto y un alto de papeles listo para ti.

Renji maldijo para sus adentros, sentándose en el escritorio frente a su mandamás. Estaba HARTO de llenar papeles, que era lo que más había hecho en su estadía como Capitán…

Como que ahora entendía lo duro que era ser Kuchiki Byakuya, el cabecilla del clan Kuchiki y Capitán de la Sexta División. Era lo más aburrido de la muerte.

En fin, empezó a llenar formularios con una mueca agria en los labios. No debió beber tanto…

"_¿En cual línea debo firmar?" _Pensaba, arrugando el ceño a ver si con eso se aclaraba su vista._ "¿En la de arriba o la de abajo?"_

Mientras tanto, el noble volvió a reclinarse hacia atrás en su silla, al tiempo que sacaba una cajita plateada de debajo de su escritorio, y cogía algo de allí. Al abrirla, unos cuantos panqueques brillaron como si estuvieran benditos.

Feliz y casi ronroneando, puso algunos (que provenían directamente de mano de Yuzu, evidentemente) en un plato, ordenándolos maniáticamente antes de comérselos.

De la gaveta del escritorio sacó un par de servilletas. Y tomando una cuidadosamente, envolvió el primer panqueque de la noche. Cuidando de no mancharse los dedos con el rebosante y dulce manjar, comenzó a engullirlos con especial gusto.

No miento cuando digo que Byakuya _**ronroneaba**_ como gatito feliz, degustando tamaña maravilla culinaria… de modo que su Teniente tuvo que alzar la vista, curioso, sorprendiéndose estrafalariamente en el camino.

¿DESDE CUÁNDO SU TAICHO COMÍA MIENTRAS LLENABA EL PAPELEO?

—Ehm, taicho…

—Estoy ocupado, Renji. Tú sigue con lo tuyo.

—Al menos convide… —dijo él, alargando la mano para coger un rollito del plato…

Pero la punta de una espada le detuvo en el camino.

Abrió mucho los ojos…

_**¡¿Kuchiki Byakuya estaba defendiendo unos panqueques con Senbonzakura en la mano?!**_

—Hay algo nuevo que debes aprender como sea, Renji…

—¿Ah?

—Nunca… pero NUNCA… te atrevas a tocar mis panqueques. Es una orden directa, ¿comprendes?

Y para hacer más real su amenaza, clavo la punta de la zampakutoh sin mucho daño, en el dorso de aquella mano traviesa que estuvo a punto de robarle el bocado más preciado que se había llevado desde Karakura.

—E-Entendido, Taicho.

—Bueno. Ahora sigue con tus papeles.

—V-Vale…

El noble siguió comiendo y mirando, sin hacer nada.

Nunca se había percatado de lo cómoda que era esa silla…

.·oOo·.

"**7 Days of Love"**

_**MODE: OFF**_


End file.
